Aurora
by Skye Jette Lexington
Summary: Set after Eclipse. Edward's biological brother and an unexpected member of the Volturi come to the Cullens and bring problems with them that show the Cullens what love and friendship are. Book is better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hi I'm Skye, this is my first fanfic, and I hope you like it. I was writing it for a friend and she loves Twilight so I changed Bella's name to hers Angela, to dedicate the book to her, so I hope you don't mind but Angela IS BELLA not Angela Weber. I hope you like it and I will post very frequently. Please review!!**

******Thanks,  
Skye **

* * *

**Prologue**

On the Olympic Peninsula lies a town called Forks. It's the rainiest city in the continental U.S. In this town there are very few people. In fact, everyone knew everyone. There were no secrets. It was only in this town where a father would know when the school dances were. It was only in this town where everything was a walking distance apart from each other. Finally, it was only in this town where a family called Cullen lived. Who are the Cullen family? In one word to sum it up we were vampires. There was Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and me, Angela.

The basic stereotypical vampire is everything we weren't. Instead of fangs, we had razor sharp, venom coated, pearly white teeth. Instead of melting in the sun, we sparkled like diamonds that had a million facets. Instead of weird accents, we had super strength, super speed and super powers. Carlisle had the most compassion. Esme had the most devotion. Rosalie had the most...in one word, tenacity. Emmett was the strongest- not to mention the most boisterous. Jasper had the ability to manipulate emotions. Alice was able to see the future. Edward could read minds and I could create illusions. Carlisle was our father figure and Esme was our mother figure. Carlisle changed all of us but Alice and Jasper. Edward changed me.

Although "family" we were not related. Each of us came from very different backgrounds. Within our family there were pairings. There was Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme and finally, Edward and me. Each pairing had a bond, which was love. Although "damned" as Edward put it to eternity we had something that made it all worth while. Altogether our bond could never be broken. It would always be the eight Cullens.

Though most stereotypes were broken there was one we could not avoid. That one was the blood. As I said before though, Carlisle brought his compassion. This is what put us on to animal blood instead of humans. None of us could stand taking and innocent human life. The animal blood turned our eyes a strange colour though. Normal human consuming vampires had red eyes, but we had topaz. It was just something that made us even more unique.

**Chapter 1- Flowers**

My hair was torn back from my face as I sprinted through the forest with Edward. We had just been hunting. No, not the type with guns, or anything. It was vampire hunting, but for animals. Oddly enough, I find human blood sickening. Edward and the rest of my family are like the "normal" vampires in the sense that human blood appeals to them, that may be the main idea as to how I became a vampire and Edward's wife, but they are determined to be "vegetarian" vampires. They only hunt animals. For that reason we all have strange golden eyes, often described as 'dazzling'.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at Edward running beside me. I knew he was holding back from running full out, because no one I knew could keep up with him when he really sprinted. His goldish-red hair was also blowing in the wind. As he felt my gaze he turned and grinned at me my favourite crooked smile at me. As vampires, we ran much faster than the normal human, in fact we did everything much faster and typically better than a human. My big 'brother', Emmett, could exert forces of around 60 mph, in pure strength.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked. Edward could hear minds. He could read just about every person on this earths mind but mine- that is if I let him or not. I was slightly odd in that way. I had the ability to change the frequency of my brain waves. I could allow Edward to hear me or not. Most times I left my brain on the silent frequency. Having Edward hear my thoughts all the time would be quite embarrassing. This was not my only power though, I could create illusions.

"Are you going to answer or are you going to let me hear them?" He always got impatient when I didn't answer; not being able to hear me really bugged him.

"I probably won't let you hear them but yeah I will answer. I was thinking about being a vampire and the change it is from being a human."

"Ahh It isn't too bad being a vampire is it?"

"No! Not at all! It's so easy, especially-"

"Especially what" He was frustrated now. I'd never told anyone how human blood disgusted me- not even Carlisle. It was almost as if saying it out loud would make it more real, almost like I wasn't a true vampire.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Come on. Tell me. Please?" Edward looked up at me through his eyelashes, with that crooked smile he knew I loved. I could no longer resist. I simply had to tell him. His angel face was eager.

"It's just- well, you know-. Oh, I'll just say it bluntly. Human blood makes me sick. I can't stand the smell of it. It's like I'm not a real vampire or something." I couldn't stand to look at him, I know it makes him unhappy to know that I'm not perfectly happy.

I looked up when I heard him laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"It's just you're so lucky. And yet, you're unhappy about the fact humans don't appeal to you. I'd give anything to be in your shoes." A grimace flashed across his face. I didn't need to read minds to know he's thinking of how a human smells. It's like that for my entire family, humans appeal to them beyond comparison.

"Not that you have any on right now." He teased. It's true, when we hunt, I tended to like to have bare feet, I can run faster without shoes.

"Oh. Yeah. It's so natural I almost forgot." I said as I looked around the forest. I spotted Emmett.

"Hey, what's Emmett doing?" I pointed at my giant of a brother as he snuck into the forest, looking around him to make sure no one was watching.

Edward started chuckling as he obviously heard what Emmett was thinking.

"Oh come on! No fair! You have to tell me!"

"Come on, lets go surprise him, it'll be better if you hear it from him." He was trying to break away from his hysteria. I grabbed his hand and started to sprint again, marvelling at the speed I can run at. I know it's been 8 months since my transformation in September, but it still amazes me. I doubt anyone could hear our footsteps as we ran lithely over the grass.

"Hey Emmett" I called as I jumped down from a tree I had climbed directly over his head where he had stopped.

"Ahhhh what the-," he looked scared out of his mind, which is saying a lot for Emmett. It takes a LOT to scare him.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Going to break some trees down for, um, fire wood?"

"Why do we need fire wood in May? After all we are vampires and we don't need heat to stay warm?" I challenged. Emmett was a bad liar- just like me.

"Emmett…" Edward had the look that said 'what's-the-point-in-lying-I-already-know-what-you're-actually-doing' on his face.

"Fine, but if you ever bring this up again I'll deny it."

"Alright, I mean, I owe you for beating you so many times in those arm wrestling matches… good times. Good times." When I was a newborn vampire I managed to defeat Emmett in multiple (around 52, more or less, probably more) arm wrestling matches. When you're a newborn you have bright red eyes, from all your blood from when you were human, it gives you extra strength… the memories of beating Emmett still make me laugh to this day. The way he crushed rock after he lost, ah, fun, fun, fun.

Emmett raised his eyebrows at me and gave me the look that reminded me he still wanted a rematch.

"Anyways, I was," he rolled his eyes went on. "Going to pick some flowers for Rosalie, it's our anniversary tomorrow, and she said she wanted flowers and I thought hand picked flowers would be best." He looked away as he spoke.

Edward burst out laughing.

"Aww that is so cute!" I never knew Emmett could be so sensitive.

"And if you ever repeat that to anyone I'll cheerfully throw rocks at you." He honestly looked like he meant it.

"Don't worry Emmett; we won't say anything that would ruin the surprise." Edward promised.

"Well, Edward why don't you help Emmett get some of the flowers for Rose." I knew that Emmett and Edward love to have contests anytime they can, so I left them to it. Besides, I thought I'd go back to the house to visit Alice.

"Okay, see you later." Emmett called as he ran in to the thick of the forest.

"Bye Ang! See you later." Edward called over his shoulder as he sprinted after Emmett.

As I walked back to the house I heard Edward teasing Emmett.

"So Emmett, what flowers do you think go best with my eyes?" He joked

"Oh ha laugh it up. At least I didn't watch Rose sleep. I don't recall taking her to meadows or doing anything of the sort either? All I remember is the cottages Esme built us." Emmett retorted

All I heard afterwards was a loud thump and Edward's hysterical laugh. There was a slight growl from Emmett as well. I couldn't help laughing.

Once they were out of hearing range I started sprinting to the big white house by the river. It was just after twilight and Alice would be flitting around the house putting fresh flowers in each vase. I could hear her talking to Jasper up stairs.

I jumped in through the closest window only to find Alice and Jasper having one of those private moments they had all the time. I would have blushed bright scarlet if I were human.

"Oh. Hey Angela" Alice sang as she broke away from Jasper's gaze.

"Hey Alice, Jasper." I said, looking at the floor.

"So what's up?" Jasper asked.

"Oh not much. Edward's helping Emmett with- a task so I'm bored."

"It's okay Ang; I "saw" what Emmett is doing." She laughed. Alice could see the future. Silly me for not factoring that in. Poor Emmett.

"So Alice, you up for some shopping? Seattle? Olympia?" I asked hopeful. Being a Cullen grew on me. I loved the fancy sports cars and expensive clothes.

"Sorry, its twilight- Flower time. I am going out to get some Freesia and lilac." She said eyeing me with a grin. Apparently while I was human that was my scent.

"Okay, I will help then." I said reluctant.

"Great! By Jazz!" She waved and blew him a kiss and with that we were out the window and over the river in no time.

"Do you mind if we go tease Emmett a little?" I asked sheepish.

She gave me a look that looked like she was saying 'Are you crazy, no duh! I love bugging Emmett!'

Emmett and Edward were nowhere in plain sight so we had to smell for them.

"Their scent is coming from the east." I said, sniffing the air once more.

"You're right. Let's go." She grinned and took off in a run. I was no Edward- But I was still faster then Alice. I beat her to the boys by a good 223 milliseconds. In vampire time that was worth a lot more.

"Hey Emmett!" Alice sang, in her angel voice.

"Ang! I told you not to tell anyone!" Emmett yelled.

"Did you not factor in Alice's visions" I grinned

"Oh! Damn! Alice if you tell ANYBODY- Even Ja-"

"I told Jasper." She grinned.

"Damn! Alice! If you tell Rosalie I will cheerfully throw rocks at you." he warned.

"Ooo scary." Edward teased.

"Just keep your yaps shut and we won't have a problem. So, anyways, Angela, how about an arm wrestling match." He grinned flexing his steel hard muscles.

"Alright, you asked for it." I warned.

From the corner of my eye I saw Alice and Edward having a private conversation. Edward was grinning, so was Alice. I was sure to win that means.

Emmett and I ran to the closest rock and began our childish game.

"1.2.3" Edward counted.

At first Emmett was winning. He almost had me until...Wham! I nailed him down with as much force as I could exert. This would be my best win yet. I looked up at Emmett and grinned. He growled.

"Is there a problem Emmett?" I asked. "I mean, other than you losing…again." I grinned devilishly.

He grinned back and then picked up the rock that was under us a second ago.

"Emmett, I doubt the birds would appreciate the destruction of their homes- again." Edward teased.

"Yeah, one of these days the hawks are going to come and pick up our house and fly away" Alice teased. "But of course I would see it coming."

That gave me an idea. I turned off my silent frequency to let Edward know what I was thinking.

_Edward, how would you feel if I created the little illusion that hawks were taking away the house?_

He looked at me and nodded. Emmett missed the nod, so he was clueless. Alice caught on automatically.

I exerted the force of my power. All I needed to do was stretch out the field of power to where Emmett was. The force wrapped around him. He didn't notice. My power was subtle.

"Holy crow!" Emmett screamed.

"The birds! The house! Rose and Jasper! Carlisle! Esme! My baseball collection! Half the people who've autographed them are dead!" He shouted. He seemed to need us to urgently understand how important this baseball collection was. He started running toward the house.

I looked at Edward. He nodded again. That was enough for one day. I grinned and let the force release.

"Huh? What the? How? Angela!" Emmett realized what I had done. He ran back to me.

"Nice one little sis. Not too shabby. You actually scared me." He pulled me in to a bear hug.

"I think I more then scared you." I teased. Edward chuckled, as did Alice.

We started walking back to the house at human speed.

Life was good. Being a vampire was more then I expected, no one could take that from me. I grinned as we teased each other some more. As we walked away the twilight was ending and along came night. Emmett and Jasper would be up to their playful fights again and the rest of us would go to watch. I grinned even wider, showing my teeth. I saw Edward smirk at me. Uh oh! I left my frequency on. I automatically switched it back off in my head. Edward was disappointed but he smiled my favourite crooked smile and I grinned back. I took his hand and we gazed in to each others eyes. He was mine, forever. No danger could take that from me. Nothing.

* * *

**Hope you liked it so far! Please REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2- Honesty**

Three days had passes since my little 'illusion' trick with Emmett. Life was still as normal as it could be. It felt as though I was still human- if not for the powers and strength etc...It felt as though I was made to be a vampire. Sure, I was smart and had lots of friends as a human, but I was not perfect. I didn't excel in anything at all. I was merely average. As a vampire, I am the strongest and the 2nd fastest. According to Edward, I'm gorgeous as well, but he was biased. I would always look ordinary in house filled with Esme, Alice and Rosalie. Especially Rosalie. Either way, I was meant to be supernatural. Everything came easier as well as the fact that my senses were sharper.

Later on, on this day Alice and I were out hunting. We were about a good 10 miles out from the house. All was normal until Alice dropped the carcass she had hunted.

"Alice?" I called. She had a blank stare on her face. She was having a vision.

She put up her index finger, in a motion to tell me to wait. This had to be important. I sprinted to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Tell me what you see." I ordered calmly.

"Matthew Masen." She answered ominously, breaking out of the future.

"Who?" I asked, puzzled.

"Edward's...brother." She was just as confused.

"Huh? Alice, what the heck are you talking about? Edward was an only child. There was no brother. Are you sure you saw right?"

"Yes I am sure. Here, sit down, let me explain." She gestured towards the tree trunk near by.

"Okay, what are you talking about?" I was angry now. What did she know that I didn't?

"You must solemnly swear not to tell Edward." She looked stern. I nodded and raised my right hand in reply. She rolled her eyes but continued on.

"According to my vision Edward's biological brother is coming to visit. Some how he's a vampire."

"But I thought Edward was an only child!" She wouldn't answer my most important question.

"That's what we all thought. When 'Matt' comes he'll explain" She said.

"Alice just spit it out already!" I was getting angry.

"Matt was Edward's supposedly dead brother. He told his family he was off to war, but he was really running away. The military never found him. The Masens assumed the worst- that he was dead. But that wasn't it. He refused to be drafted so he snuck down south and changed his name. He made it as far as Texas- that's when Jasper found him. Jasper was still in Maria's army. He was...recruiting and Matthew was his next soldier. He was one of the rare ones- not killed. He was stronger. Eventually he ran away from the newborn army and became a nomad. Very recently he was back in the South, and he found Peter and Charlotte. He told them his name- and that was about all he had to do. He had the resemblance of Edward and the same last name. It was a match. They sent him up here to Forks to find us."

I was speechless. Edward never told anyone he had a long lost brother. I was astonished. He had a biological brother! I was a little disappointed though. How could he not tell me? I had to confront him. I got up slowly.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"To talk to Edward." I said.

"You promised you wouldn't! He can't know. Not until Matt comes. He is about three days worth away from Forks. He needs to hear this from Matthew himself. Not second hand from my subjective visions."

"But he will read your thoughts." I countered.

"Not if I don't think about it." This was like a game of chess played with Jasper. No matter what I would lose.

"Fine. But can we talk to Jasper? I need to ask him questions about this Matt." I said putting quotations around Matt.

"Jasper will be meeting us here. I asked him to come before. He is the only person you can talk to this about, got it?" She warned.

"Yes."

Jasper was there in a matter of minutes. He most likely heard the conversation while he was running here. His hair was torn back by the wind and he looked concerned.

"So what's the deal?" He asked looking only at Alice.

"No telling Edward anything. Angela would like to know more about Matthew Masen." She answered

He sighed. So he remembered.

"His mentality was stronger then he himself, he understood everything that was happening. He was next in command, besides me. He was my right hand man, or vampire, whatever. I trusted him with my being. When he disappeared I was lost without him, I mean he did half of my work for me, what was I supposed to do? Do it by myself? Yeah right. I did it but I changed when he left, became more serious, I was kind of depressed until I met this little monster." He nodded at Alice who smiled happily.

"In one sense he was like you, Ang. He was a lot stronger then most decade old vampire while still a newborn. I didn't know he was Edward's brother though. When I met Edward, I saw a resemblance but thought of it coincidental. Matt was from Texas- Edward was from Illinois. I never imagined Edward hiding this big secret from us." He was disappointed as well. Jasper and Edward were brothers and yet Edward couldn't tell him this. Jasper's face was ancient. He was revering the times he spent in the South.

"Thanks Jasper." I whispered. I was too surprised to come up with an intelligent coherent response. Surprising a vampire was not too easy.

"So we are all agreed. No telling anyone?" Alice asked. Looking up at us-hopeful, but stern.

I nodded. Jasper did the same.

"Good." She began smug. "Now I believe we have a hunting trip to finish. Edward will notice if our eyes aren't buttery gold."

I had tuned her out. I could smell mountain lion. It was my favourite- as well as Edward. I went in to instinctual mode. I kicked off my stilettos that Alice gave me last week and started sniffing. The smell was coming from the west. About two miles away. I could hear the jungle cat as well. He was hunting his own prey. Fantastic- the more the better. I took off in long strides towards the direction of his scent.

The wind tore my dark brunette hair off my face and it felt as though I was flying. Running was one of my favourite parts of the hunt.

The scent became stronger as I ran. I was getting closer. The lion's cries were becoming louder. I spotted him. Not 12 yards way from where I stood. He was finishing off an elk. I crouched down and crawled my way towards him. He wouldn't see my coming. Once I was directly behind him, I pounced. A sharp cry came from him but was drowned out in seconds. I was finished. Delicious. I crawled off the cat and ran back to Jasper and Alice.

"Nice hunt Angela. Full yet?" Alice asked.

I felt slushy. Even though human blood didn't appeal to me, my thirst was never fully satiated. I was done for today though.

"Yep"

"Jasper and I are going to stay out a while longer..." She was hinting for me to leave.

"Oh um. Yeah. I'm going to head home. Don't worry, I won't tell Edward." I half smiled and then sprinted away.

I got home and Edward was welcoming me with my lullaby. I sat next to him as he played and began to sing a harmony. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Welcome back." He said. My lullaby drifted out in to a new song.

"Hey" I greeted cheerfully. I hated lying to him so it was hard for me to mirror his emotion.

"Someone had a good day." He commented.

"Mhm." Brilliant. Even as a vampire I couldn't lie.

"What's wrong?" He noticed my tone and my obvious lack of attention.

"Oh. Nothing. Just remembering something." Oh even more brilliant.

"Such as?" He asked, a smile playing on the corners of his lips. He clearly thought this was funny.

"The meadow." Wow. That was a better lie then I thought it would be.

"What about it." He asked, puzzled.

"Oh um. We haven't been in a while. Why don't we go now?" Anything to get out of this torture.

"Er...Sure. But first...Angela, you are aware you are the worst liar in the history of vampires and humans, or anything that has enough intelligence to lie? You don't have to tell me though." His eyes were smouldering. He was concentrating, trying to read my thoughts. He was coming up blank, of course.

"Alright, I won't tell you then." I teased. This kind of lying was much easier.

He got up from the piano bench and extended his hand.

"Where are we going?" I was confused.

"Did you not just mention the meadow?"

"Oh right." I got up as well. It was barely a sound but I thought I heard him mumble something about lying and about how mental muteness would be the death of him. I stifled a giggle.

In a matter of seconds we were out the door about to jump over the river.

"Race you there." I challenged.

He started laughing hysterically.

"As if you could beat me."

"Is that a fact?" I had started running before the end of my sentence. Cheating was the only way to beat Edward.

I looked behind me and he was a half a yard away. I pushed my legs harder. The soil beneath my feet as I ran was comforting. It felt like satin, not dirt. The wind made me feel as though I was flying.

It took us about 2 minutes to reach the meadow.

"Wow. I actually beat you." I said, surprised.

"Cheating doesn't count." He laughed.

"That depends. To me it does." I countered.

"What ever you say." He teased.

This was the first time I had been to the meadow since my transformation. It was glorious. The scenery was a million times more beautiful through my vampire eyes. The green was more vibrant, the flowers looked more colourful. Towards the eastern end of our meadow was a waterfall. The sound was almost as comforting as my lullaby. Of course none of these things could compare to Edward. He was even more glorious through my vampire eyes as well. I could never get used to it. The meadow was like a second home to me. It was where Edward and I had really become a unit. In this meadow, was where our bond was formed. This place was one of my clearer human memories. It seemed like ions ago that I was first here, but it was only a few years. How fast that time went. I shouldn't be one to complain though, I lived forever.

"Amazing." I whispered.

"It's even better through these eyes." I continued, as I sat down by the edge of the stream that ran through. I let my feet sit in the water. Edward joined me.

"It brings back a lot, doesn't it?" He asked.

"Hmm. I suppose." Of course I wanted to reminisce with him but if I couldn't tell him Matt was coming. I would ask him more about his past. Squeeze the information out of him.

"Edward, I was wondering...About you...And your past."

"What about it?" He asked.

"I know your father and mother died of the influenza, but what was your life like before that.

"Well what would you like to know?"

"Start at the beginning. I've told you about my life in Phoenix and my child hood. I want to know about yours."

"I guess you could say I was your opposite. I had athletic ability as a human." He teased and then went on. "I was also more outgoing. I was a little bit like that Mike Newton, in the sense of having lots of friends."

"What about...your family?"

"My father was a business man and my mother stayed at home. I was quite privileged, you could say. My neighbourhood was clean and only inhabited by the generally higher class citizens. I had many pets as well."

"Just pets. No siblings or anything?" I asked. He wouldn't tell me the one thing I wanted to hear.

"Well, I did have an older brother." He answered reluctant.

I needed to act surprised.

"What?" Good. The shock was still there from before.

"A brother." He repeated.

"I heard you. You never told me this. Does Carlisle know? Anyone?"

"No one knows." He answered. His face ancient.

"What was he like?" I asked.

"Much the same as me in appearance. His hair was a darker shade of brown though. He was my height and his face resembled my mother's, just like mine does"

"And?" I pushed him to go on.

"He was literally just like me. He had a large group of friends and he was athletic. He was also a huge fan of right and wrong, as am I." He paused to look at me. Surprise coloured my face, so he went on.

"He was drafted in to the war. He left 8 months prior to when I was supposed to depart."

"Well, what happened to him" I asked.

"Died in battle, I assume. After he left there were no traces left to him. I suppose he was taken prisoner, and never released." Pain was clear on his face. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"We were quite close. As close as I am to Emmett and Jasper. Maybe closer. Anyone that was around him fell in love with him. You should have seen him with the ladies, but he never once preferred one. I think he was waiting for the right one. She must have had to have been quite something to capture him…" He trailed off in silence.

"Why didn't you tell Carlisle."

"It was never necessary. Why speak of the departed?"

"I'm sure he would like to know about his son's past."

"Carlisle knows everything about me, except about Matthew."

I had to act again, hopefully for the last time. I shouldn't know his name.

"Matthew was his name?" I asked.

"Yes. Matthew Masen. We all called him Matt, except for me, I called him Mattie. He despised me for it. That was the last thing I called him before he left. I almost think he left partly to get away from me. I never got a chance to say I was sorry." He looked so upset, for a moment I thought if a vampire was unhappy enough they could cry.

"It's okay Edward, you don't have to tell me anymore." I was satisfied. He was being honest- to me at least. And I didn't want to put him through any more memories.

"I actually don't mind. It's nice to share things with you." He amended.

"You sound like you hide so much." I teased, but the curiosity was burning behind my eyes.

"Don't worry love, this was the only thing you didn't know." In a split second he was to his feet again.

"I'll race you back to the house." He challenged.

"You'll win though." I protested.

"Only if you play fair." He laughed.

"Alright then. One....Two....Three....GO!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like the idea of Matt, he just came to me one day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3- Family Reunion.**

Despite my terrible lying skills, Alice, Jasper, and I made it through the next few days without a hitch. Edward still had no idea Matt was coming, and we managed to clean up the house quite nicely.

"He's here, in Forks, he'll be here in about 5 minutes" Alice told me around noon. She flew into a quick flurry of movement as she perfected everything, straightened flowers, dusted...

"Edward? Where are you?" Where was he? I started wandering the house but he wasn't answering! Where could he possibly be? I couldn't even smell him. The only way to get him over here was to scare him.

"Help!" I shrieked, letting out a scream. Edward was by my side is seconds.

"Wha- What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh, I'm fine, nothings the matter, I just needed to get you over here." The look on his face as he understood was hilarious, I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"Why did you need me over here so desperately?"

"Oh, I um, just, I needed to see your face, make sure everything isn't a dream, I just had a mental lapse. That's all, I swear."

"Need me to pinch you to make sure you're awake?" He grinned, and pinched my arm.

"Ow!" I smacked his arm and ran out the front door, I heard his footsteps lethally behind me. He tackled me and we crashed into something hard. Another vampire.

"Edward? Is that you?" An unfamiliar voice asked. We both leaped up, smoothing out our clothes, and in my case my hair.

"Matt?"

"Yea, it's me."

"You're here, and I'm here, and you were supposed to be dead, and-"

"Edward, it's fine, let Matt explain." Wow, Matt did look like Edward, so of course he was just as good looking… I shook my head. _**Edward **_was mine. Not Matt. But still, he was around Edward's height, a little bit more muscled maybe, shaggy dark, almost black brown hair just down past his ears, and flaming red eyes…

"Wait, you knew?" He looked up at me through his eyelashes.

"Um… surprise?" I grinned sheepishly and blinked a few times. My head cleared.

"Edward? Aren't you going to introduce me to this person next to you?" Matt raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, this is Angela, my wife. Please just explain why you're here. I thought you died. Now you're a...a vampire." Edward was bewildered.

As Matt began his explanation I listened intently. I had heard the story from Alice but I wanted to get to know my...brother in law better.

As he came to the end of the story I noticed Alice and Jasper appear at the top of the stairs.

"Matthew?" Jasper was just as surprised as Edward was.

"Jasper?" Matt was also surprised.

Jasper pulled Alice down the stairs slowly- for a vampire.

"This is my wife, Alice." Jasper introduced.

"Nice to meet you Alice." Matthew extended his hand.

As graceful as ever Alice curtseyed and spoke in her angel voice.

"It's a pleasure." She greeted. "I've heard very much about you.

"Good things, I hope." Matt tried easing the mood. I could feel Jasper doing the same- only with his power.

"Would you like me to call Carlisle while you educate Matt on _our story." _We'd heard Matt's. He should hear ours." Alice suggested.

"Yes thank-you." Edward nodded. He hadn't taken his eyes off his brother since he arrived.

"Come on Angela. Let's go." Alice hinted. She was really saying 'let's give them a moment to themselves.'

"It was nice meeting you Matt. I will talk to you soon." I said, as Alice pulled me away. As we left through the back door, I heard Edward start to explain our history.

"Alice, why can't we just call Carlisle? Why do we have to go down to the hospital?" I asked. She had led me to her Porsche.

"Just get in. I'm giving them a guy moment- they can't talk with us there." She was annoyed with me.

"Sorry, Alice. I am a little...off today."

Alice drove quite fast- faster then usual. We arrived at the hospital in a few minutes.

"Dr. Carlisle please." Alice requested at the front desk.

"One moment." The secretary eyed Alice and I suspiciously- noting our appearances. She paged him over the phone "Dr. Cullen, your daughters are here" He came in a matter of seconds- acting as if he were just around the corner. We didn't just come to visit every day. He knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Alice explained the story to him. I tuned out. I'd heard it twice- that was enough for me.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me?" He asked when she was finished talking.

"We wanted to surprise you." I answered for her.

"Is he at the house?" Carlisle asked once again. I'm sure he knew the answer.

We both nodded in reply. We were in his office now and he was pacing. In an abrupt movement, he whipped out his cell phone.

"Call Esme and the rest of them. I'm sure they'd love to hear about our...family member?" He was calm, but angry.

"We don't know what Matthew's plan is yet. I'm sure Edward wants you to meet him though" Alice was trying to calm him.

"Of course I will meet him- but not until Esme, Emmett and Rosalie get home from their hunting trip."

"I'm dialling the number now." I said.

"Hello?" Rosalie's musical voice answered? Crap...She was having a good day.

"Hey Rose..." I was nervous. I went on "Umm...Carlisle wants you Emmett and Esme home." I didn't tell her why, I needed to know her possible reaction. I looked at Alice- She nodded. She would be okay with it.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Family Emergency?"

"Tell me what it is Ang?" She begged.

"Um... Can I talk to Esme? She will tell you."

"Fine." She grumbled. "Esme!" She called.

"Hello Angela. What's the matter?" Esme was clueless.

"Umm...What if I told you Edward's long lost biological brother is now a vampire and is at the house?"

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. He was angry with Edward, or disappointed- I couldn't tell.

"What?!" That response came from three vampires- they heard what I had said.

"Surprise?" I tried to ease the mood.

"We'll be home in 30 minutes." She said, calmly.

"Great, thanks Esme. I will see you soon." There was a click on the other end of the line. Carlisle began speaking again.

"Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's go." He was reluctant.

"Carlisle, don't be mad at Edward- It was hard for him to speak of his brother."

"I'm not mad Angela, I am disappointed. He should have told me."

"He 'didn't want to speak of the departed' or at least that is what he told me." I defended.

"I hate to break up this little exchange, but there is a Masen back at the house who needs to know our rules." Alice interjected.

Carlisle paged the secretary at the front, letting her know he would be out for the rest of the day. We got home 20 minutes afterwards. We had stopped to speak to Esme again- explain the whole story. She understood but from the sound of it Emmett and Rosalie weren't too thrilled.

We arrived home at about the same time as them- we all walked in together. Alice and I spoke to Rosalie before we went in though.

"You have to promise you will be calm." Alice looked stern.

"This is a big deal for Edward, don't freak out. Matt seems nice." I added.

"I promise, as long as he isn't as annoying as Edward first was- don't get me wrong- I love Edward but he's a pain in the-"

"Rose!" Alice scolded.

"Alright fine" She took a deep breath.

The three of us held hands as we walked in. Carlisle was actually smiling at Matt. I expected a different response. Oh who am I kidding, it was Carlisle after all. Emmett was eyeing Matthew suspiciously as Jasper and Edward joked and teased Matt. Esme was smiling. She loved seeing her boys happy. Rosalie was a little stunned. I looked over to her and nodded. We let go of her hands and she went to greet Matt. If he couldn't charm Rose life was going to be pretty difficult around here.

"Hello, you must be Rosalie." Matt extended his hand. Rosalie actually cracked a smile.

"Yes, Hello Matt. Welcome to the family." She was grinning now- She wasn't so much impressed with his personality as she was with his appearance.

Alice and I sat on the couch listening to Matt. Rosalie however, went to Edward.

"Thanks Edward." She said

"For what?" He laughed.

"Having a brother- who evidently- is better then you." She teased.

"In which case, no problem." He gave her a one armed hug. The Rosalie went and joined Emmett. I got up and did the same- he was awfully quiet.

"So Em, what do you think of Matt?" I asked.

"I don't trust him. Look at his eyes. How can he be a Cullen with his hunting habits?"

"He agreed to try our way. He wants to join our family. We want him in it. Relax Emmett." Rosalie patted him on the back.

"Yeah, whatever." He made his way up the stairs. Rose and I exchanged a look at each other and then she spoke.

"He'll come around." She grinned and then grabbed my arm. "Let's go talk to Matt some more."

As we walked back to the rest of the family I noticed everyone surrounding Alice. She had an ominous look in her eyes. She was having a vision. Crap! What was it this time?!

Alice

The visions just kept getting worse. This one was about the Volturi. Just when life was going perfect!

_The small girl came forward. Her eyes gold and shimmering. That wasn't right. She was a Volturi not a vegetarian. She came forward as she spoke._

_"Please don't be afraid. I didn't lead any one here. I came to escape the Volturi. I mean you no harm. Aro- is my creator. I heard him discussing your family- I am tired of his life- I am here to join yours. From the sound of it Carlisle, you seem nice enough to let me stay. Will you?" Her voice rang as an angel- just like the rest of us. She sounded kind. I trusted her. Carlisle appeared to as well. _

The vision was over. I was excited- Another sister! Perhaps a mate for Matt. That is if our family would accept her. This was a vision I could not hide from my family. I explained and they seemed to understand her intent. All but Edward, Matt and Jasper at least. Emmett had joined the group again.

"How long do we have until she comes." Carlisle asked. He seemed awfully optimistic that she was a good vampire.

"About 24 hours." I took another look in to the vision then I looked to Edward- He was staring at me.

"Oh don't give me that look Edward! I know she will be good. I can see it. Just trust me!" I begged.

"It's not you I don't trust Alice. The Volturi will do anything to get one of us to join them- especially you. What if this one has a power we don't know about. She is dangerous Alice."

I started shaking my head before he was done. Silly Edward- If she were dangerous I would have seen her plan in my vision and he could always just pick through her brain.

"Edward- I think I would see if she were dangerous. You could always read her mind as well." I crossed my arms and looked up at him. My mind was set.

"May I say something?" Matt interrupted

"Of course." Esme smiled.

"There is one of her and nine of us. We can protect each other. I don't trust her any more then you do, Edward but we can't stop her from coming. From what I've seen in my few hours here, Carlisle is the one who calls the shots in this family. Let's here what he thinks." Matthew looked up at Carlisle.

He pondered for a minute. Then he answered.

"I think we should let her come. If she is an issue I am certain we can handle it."

"That is if she really is alone." Jasper grumbled. I shot him a dirty look.

"Alright. It is settled. We are letting her come. No drastic plans to keep her away. Let her come." Rosalie said. She looked at each of us and then stared at Emmett. He appeared to be smiling.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing Emmett!" Edward said sarcastically.

He leaned back in his seat on the sofa and put his arms up on the back of it and grinned.

"I see no reason for us to worry. We let _him_ come and we didn't know anything about him- so why the worry over another visitor. I'm sure we'll just invite her to the family like we do with all of our guests." Emmett eyed Matt while speaking.

"I'm sensing some resentment from you Emmett. I understand why- just don't take it out on your family." Matt eyed him back.

"Now now, I'm sure Emmett meant nothing mean by it." Esme patted Matt on the back.

"Oh of course not!" Emmett exclaimed sarcastically. He got up from his spot and stomped out the door. Hunting I assumed- he went for bear when he was mad.

"Way to be a mood killer Emmett!" I shouted as he walked out the door. Ugh! I hated it when people ruined my fun! Emmett was almost as bad as Edward today.

"He'll cool off, don't worry Matt." Rosalie tried to apologize for him. I saw Edward smirk. Rosalie must've been having some thoughts about Matt. Well, he was good looking...NO! He looked like Edward. Jasper was mine. I moved to sit next to Jasper.

* * * * *

Angela

The next twenty-four hours went by quicker then usual. Emmett came home later on the next day. Rosalie gave him an earful the second he stepped in the house. She had been spending more time with Matt today. Emmett was getting on her last nerves.

"Four Minutes!" Alice warned.

"Alice, would you relax, the Gators game is on!" Emmett wined.

"They lose." She saw the outcome in the future.

Emmett cussed under his breath, I laughed and Alice turned off the television.

"Edward! Rose! Jasper! Matt! Carlisle! Esme!" She called.

They appeared in a matter of seconds.

"Alice-" Edward began.

"Shut up Edward." She was annoyed. "Don't ruin my fun."

Everyone moved next to their pairing and we all waited anxiously. The seconds moved slowly until- there was a knock on the door.

* * *

**LOL cliffhanger :P I like cliffhangers, so expect a few :P As always, PLZ REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

We all stood frozen at the meek little sound. Carlisle took authority and stepped forward to open the door.

"Hello. My name is Scarlett." The girl introduced herself. Surprisingly, she looked a little like I did. Her hair was mid-length and light brown- however hers was pin straight and mine was wavy. Her height was almost exactly mine by the looks of it- 5 foot 7. Her skin tone was different though. I was slightly olive toned- but still pale and Scarlett was just as white as Edward. The only thing that surprised me were her eyes. They were gold- just like my family's.

"Welcome Scarlett, I am Carlisle Cullen." He answered with a sincere smile, she returned it as well.

"I'm sorry to impose but I have an explanation." She said reluctantly.

"Yes but first I would like to introduce you to my family. These are Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Angela, Edward and Matthew." He gestured towards each of us.

"Hello." She greeted shyly.

"So about that explanation..." Carlisle interrupted.

"I am from the Volturi. Aro had told us many stories about your family and your life sounds much better then the way of the Volturi. I've been practicing your way since I left them and am coming up quite successful. I am very sorry if I imposed on you." She apologized again.

"How long has it been since you've been with them?" Carlisle asked.

"I left them 6 months ago. I've been using that time to practice hunting animal- and lead trails in the wrong directions."

"Trails?" Carlisle looked up.

"Yes. That brings me to another point. Aro has sent the tracker, Demetri and Shield, Jason to find me. Do not worry, I am certain they will not come here."

"No offence to you, but until we are certain of this we can't ask you to stay permanently. You may stay for a few weeks until we decide." Carlisle said half-heartedly.

"I understand completely." She nodded.

This vampire was so mysterious. I wanted- no needed to know more about her. She could, after all be a future sister.

"Come sit down dear. Tell us more about you." Esme offered.

"Thank- you Esme." She smiled.

We all took seats on the couch. Esme, Rose, Alice and I sat on the couch closest to Scarlett. The men stood in various places. Always defensive...

"Well what would you like to know?" Scarlett asked, smiling at my sister's, Esme and I.

"Start at the beginning." Esme pushed.

"Um. Okay. I was born in 1960. Aro is my creator. He found me when I was just 17. He saw my 'potential' and decided to transform me. I've been told I have a 'special talent' called 'pyscometry', meaning I have the ability to find out anything I want by standing near to it. It's much like mind reading only even more advanced. I can tell everything about something's past and future, even inanimate objects." Aro was the head of the Volturi. The Volturi were like the royalty of vampires. They made sure we kept ourselves secret and followed the rules that they had made up. If anything went wrong, they dealt with it.

Edward smirked.

"Alice, what do you see happening with Demetri and Jason?" Jasper asked.

"They are on a path down south- Texas. From there it is almost certain they will make their way up to Calgary. Scarlett, this is the weirdest trail you've left."

"Anything, to protect you. I wouldn't want to put any of you in danger." She smiled.

"That's very thoughtful of you." Esme thanked.

I looked over to Carlisle- He appeared to be deep in thought. Edward was clearly listening to his thoughts- and not approving. I looked to Alice beside me, she had a grin so wide that all her teeth were showing.

"I've been thinking, Scarlett. It appears there is no danger- so far. I would like to extend an invitation for you to stay with us- to become a Cullen." Carlisle looked directly at Scarlett.

"Thank-you very much Carlisle"

"Here Scarlett, let me show you your room." Alice jumped up.

"My room?" Scarlett asked, nervous.

"Even if we don't sleep, we all need a place of our own." Alice laughed. She pulled Scarlett off her chair and bolted up the stairs.

"Wow." Was all Edward could say.

"Come on Edward, she's excited. She gets a new sister. Alice will be Alice." Jasper defended.

"True." He laughed.

Eventually we all dispersed in to little groups. Jasper, Rose and Matt, Esme and Carlisle, Emmett, the flat screen and the Gators game.

"Real mature Emmett." Rosalie glared- he was getting on her nerves these days.

He made a face and then tuned out so he could watch in peace.

Edward and I were in our room now. It had been an eventful few days and we hadn't talked about any of it.

"What are you thinking?" I asked as I lay down on the big golden bed in the centre of the room.

"Isn't that my line?" He teased as he sat next to me.

"Yes, but seriously though, we haven't spoken about any of it."

"I'm happy that Matt is here." He answered simply.

"Come on Edward- I need more then that."

"It's all so surprising. I went all these years thinking my brother was dead and now I find out he is a vampire- just like me.. It's quite amazing how the bond between family can never be broken, and now he is a part of my new family."

"That's more like it." I grinned. "But what about Scarlett?"

"What do you think of Scarlet?" He asked me.

"She seems nice enough. I like her. Definitely Cullen material. It's quite surprising though- and a little scary. Her power lets her know everything about us- there are absolutely no secrets anymore."

"True- but with Alice and my powers there wasn't much chance of secrets before."

I sighed.

"I find Scarlett, a little mysterious. She seems nice but we know very little about her- I will act civil to her of course- but I will keep my distance." Edward said.

"Well, you can do that but I'd like to get to know her. I don't believe there is any danger here." I argued.

"You aren't the best judge of what is and isn't dangerous." He replied.

"True- but if I was I wouldn't have met you would I?" Ha. He couldn't argue that.

"So what you're saying is- she is dangerous but something good will come of it?" He grinned.

"No. I am saying she isn't dangerous and you should stop tricking me." I answered smugly.

"Here is your chance to test your theory. Alice is bringing her to our room- to become more acquainted with us." The crooked smile was no longer on his face.

"Do we ever get any time to ourselves any more?" I groaned.

"Of course not." He answered sarcastically.

We both moved to sit on the leather couch by the window- it looked more formal.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in Alice." Edward answered reluctantly. I giggled.

Alice and Scarlett stepped through the door.

"So Scarlett, this is Edward and Angela's room. Hey guys! I'm giving Scarlett a tour of the house." Alice smiled smugly at Edward.

"Four floors worth- and this is only the second." Scarlett complained.

I grinned. "Can we come? After all there are 2 floors left to explore."

"Sure." Alice grinned.

"Come on Edward." I said pulling him off the couch. He gave me an exasperated look and I laughed. He put his arm around my shoulders and we followed Alice out the door.

"So Alice, when do I actually get to see my room?" Scarlett asked.

"Soon."

Edward actually cracked a smile.

"So this is Carlisle's den." Alice said, opening the large wooden door- then she moved on. She was going quite fast.

"This is Esme's office- where she designs." Alice opened the door to each room she explained but never went in.

"Emmett's game room- He watches sports during play off season here. He also plays pool and such."

"Rosalie's extra room- which consists of the clothes that won't fit in her closet"

"Emmett and Rosalie's room."

"My office- where I design clothing and do basically whatever."

"Mine and Jasper's room."

"Esme's and Carlisle's room."

"Matthew's room." She then moved to the room next door and said:

"And this, is your room."

Edward's head snapped up. He glared at Alice. She grinned back.

"Go on inside. The closet is fully stocked and the room has been cleaned."

"Thanks Alice." Scarlett walked inside.

"Alice, may I have a word with you?" Edward was still glaring.

"I already know what you will say." She groaned.

"Your plan won't work." He said.

"I've seen it- it will work." She answered.

"What plan? Edward?" I hated it when they had these conversations.

"Alice thinks that Matthew and Scarlett would make a lovely couple." Edward smiled sarcastically.

"Matt? Scarlett? He doesn't even like her. It won't work Alice." I was on Edward's side.

"Oh please. Don't be such an Edward! I've seen it- it will work." She threw her arms up, exasperated.

"An Edward?" Edward asked.

"A buzz kill! Some one not fun! Anything un- Alice like!" She explained.

I burst out laughing. Is that what she thought of him?

"Is that what you think of me Alice?" He asked smiling.

"Only when you act pessimistic!"

"Don't you mean logical?" He argued

"No, I know what I mean. But that's besides the point! It will work! I can see it."

"Will someone actually tell me the real plan?" I asked.

"I will leave them alone together as much as I can. The only flaw is that with Jasper and Edward around Matt will never be alone."

"Alice- I am disappointed- you usually have better thought out plans."

"Well there is a plan B. I am seeing a trip to Denali in the near future. It would be quite romantic really." She smiled.

"You know what? I'm going to let you go through with this. I'm willing to bet against you on this one. I'd like to see your plan crash and burn for once." Edward said.

"Well, when that doesn't happen come and see me- I always enjoy laughing at you." She smiled.

"Well when it does fall through come see me- same reason." He retorted.

Alice stepped in to Scarlett's room and Edward went down the stairs leaving me in he hall all alone.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I looked around me.

I heard Alice laugh from inside Scarlett's room and Edward chuckle from downstairs.

I groaned- Edward clearly didn't want alone time anymore so I went in to Scarlett's room. She was exploring the closet. I went over and sat on the bed.

"Big enough closet for you Scarlett?" I teased.

"It's huge!" She smiled.

"It could be bigger. You should see the extra closet Alice gave me after I got married. It's on the fourth floor." I returned the smile.

Scarlett laughed. Alice glared, playfully.

"So Scarlett, I was thinking. I know you told us your most important facts but tell us more about you. Like your personal life and stuff." I suggested. When I finished speaking Emmett and Rosalie came in to the room.

"Well, I was an only child. I lived with my widowing father. My mother died when I was very young. I basically took care of my Dad. I cooked and cleaned for him. I'd always wished he would re-marry. When I was younger I imagined myself the oldest of at least seven kids. Kind of like a _Leisel from the Sound of Music. _But my Dad didn't marry again. I grew up in Biloxi, Mississippi and I went to a private all girls' school. Aro found me while I was backpacking through Europe in the summer of 1977." Scarlett said. She appeared to be looking off in to the distance. Most likely reminiscing.

"I was from Biloxi." Alice grinned.

"What about your Volturi life?" Rosalie asked.

"Aro was basically like a father to me. He _seemed_ to care for me more then his other 'subjects'. He even called me daughter. I was good friends with Renata, from the guard. She taught me more about shielding- and even about the weaknesses."

"What are the weaknesses? I mean, it may help us against Jason." I asked.

"You don't need to have a shield to terminate it. She told me that some vampires have something close to shielding. It's like a-"

"Frequency?" I cut in.

"Yep. But how do you know?" She asked.

"I guess I am like those vampire's…" I trailed off. "But wait- I thought you knew everything."

"I only know what I want to know and when I am looking for it. I can choose when to know things. I'd like to give you all a little privacy- so I only found out the important stuff." She answered.

"Thanks." Alice said.

"So anyway, besides Renata I was good friends with Demetri. He actually told me that he had feelings for me. I told him I didn't return them- it kind of killed the non-awkwardness of our relationship."

"Thanks for telling us all this. It's nice to know a little more about you." I said.

"No problem." She smiled.

"Emmett why are you even here?" Alice asked.

"The living room got a little too crowed. Plus the Gators weren't gonna win anyway"

"Stop being a big baby. You just can't handle that others are getting the attention for once." Rosalie glared.

"Oh give it a break Rose." Emmett grumbled.

Rosalie growled and then left the room. She was most likely going to her extra room.

"I er…have to go. I will come by later." I said, casually slipping out of the room.

"Rose?" I whispered.

"Right here." She answered.

"How do you feel about spying on Esme and the boys downstairs? I want to know what they are really thinking about Scarlett and Matt- they'll never tell Emmett and us." I said.

"I like the way you think." She grinned.

"Edward's too busy to be listening to us. We'll be fine."

"Kay, well come on then!" She whispered enthusiastically.

We crept half way down the stairs and tuned in.

"I'm terribly sorry if I've drawn a line between you and Emmett." Matt apologized to Jasper and Edward.

Rose and I stared at him in awe.

"Don't worry about it. Emmett's just a big baby." Jasper snickered. I noticed Carlisle and Esme had left the group. It was just the three of them now.

Edward nodded. "His plan to get back at us is to spend all his time with Scarlett- only because it goes against what I want. I don't trust her."

"Me neither." Matt agreed.

"Okay Rose, I think its safe to go downstairs." I said, taking her hand and entering the living room. I went and sat next to Edward and Rose, naturally, went to sit next to Matt.

"So how's Scarlett?" Edward asked, putting his arm around me.

"Perfectly safe." I grinned smugly.

"Uh huh." Matt rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"Rose what do you think?" Jasper asked.

"She's fine. Stop being paranoid. All of you need to start acting more like Alice. While your at it, knock some sense in to Emmett." She angled herself closer to Matt. Edward gave her a disparaging look. She angled away.

"Yea, we'll see." Edward answered. The conversation then moved in to plans for a ski trip in Denali. We were planning early- It was only May- the snow was much better in January.

Everything was falling in to place. Though, Emmett, Scarlett and Matt were not on good terms I was happy. I was sure they would work it out- after Emmett got a good kick in the but, courtesy of Alice, Rose and I.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Fight or Flight**

Scarlett

The Cullens were such an amazing family. I'd never heard of such a large coven, let alone one who was a family and of whom devoted themselves to staying away from humans. I know I've been practising 'vegetarianism' for the past 6 months, but Carlisle astounded me. He worked in a hospital!

"Scarlett, you're sitting on my spot on the couch. I always sit there, can you please go somewhere else?" Jasper asked. His words within his question were civil, yet I picked up the double meaning in them. Asking me to go somewhere else was either asking me to find somewhere else to sit, or to find another coven to house me.

Despair ran through me as I remembered all the covens and nomads who had turned me away. I hadn't told the Cullen's everything about me, I hadn't come straight to them, they were my last hope. I'd been travelling for 6 months before I'd reached them. Charlotte and Peter had said 2 was company and 3 was a crowd for them. The Romanians turned and left without a word. Any nomad I saw turned and ran. I could find no sanction, until I remembered Aro talking about the Cullens. They were my last and final hope. All my searches for another coven were the false trails I had told Carlisle about.

"Oh, yes Jasper, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I had no idea-" I got up and left to go walk outside. I had already made enemies! Jasper (A little serious for Alice), Edward (Angela is so lucky), and Matt. Matt was quite something. He had red eyes, so he couldn't have been with the Cullens for long, so when did he arrive? He looked a lot like Edward, maybe they're related?

I jumped as Angela appeared on one side of me and Alice on the other. "So, what do you think of Edward's brother, Matt?" Alice asked. Apparently Alice loved to meddle in whatever she could.

"I think he doesn't like me, and neither do Edward or Jasper."

"Don't worry, they'll get over it eventually." As soon as Angela said it Alice's face went blank. She must be having a vision. Angela put her hands on Alice's shoulders and asked what was happening.

Before Alice could say what she saw, I knew. You didn't have to have a gift to know. They were coming here. I really was a danger! Aro must have sent Demetri and Jason to find me. I had to leave, and I had to leave now.

"I- I have to go."

"Where? Why? When? Are the hostile boys really that mean? Alice and I can set them straight pretty quickly." Angela grinned at me.

"I don't know where, maybe Denali, I heard Esme say something about the coven there earlier. I have to leave right now. I've put you all in danger. Aro must have sent Demetri and Jason to find me. They were right! I am dangerous. Please, I have to go, thank Carlisle for being so nice for me." I turned and ran. I knew I was fast, and I knew I had to go as fast as I could. I flew through the woods at breakneck speed, ignoring my thirst as I passed huge herds of deer. I ran over mountains, jumping rivers, swimming if I had to, running until I reached the snowy sanctuary of Denali, Alaska.

Edward

We are safe. The Cullens were once more, simply the Cullens + Matt. No, Matt was a Cullen now. Matthew William Masen Cullen. That sounded good. He looked happy that that monster Scarlett was gone. Well, on the outside at least, he looked happy.

_I mean it's good that she's gone, but she honestly didn't look like she meant any harm. I think I was too mean and hostile, but now she's gone and that's that. I kind of wish she was here. Did I really just think that, no, I couldn't have. Hmm… .Angela could be putting this in my head. Ugh, I can't be sure._

Poor Matt, he was falling right in to Alice's plan. I could only hope he wasn't falling for the girl.

Matt

How could she leave? Now she's gone and the Volturi will think we're helping her. She's also endangered the Denali clan. Carlisle opened up his home to her, and she thanks him by setting the Volturi on us?

"Can I have your attention please?' Alice stood in the middle of the room, with a worried expression on her face. Jasper ran to her and asked what was wrong. She brushed his hand aside and started to speak.

"As we all know, Scarlett has left. She knew exactly what I had seen and left for Denali. Demetri and Jason, a shield and shield breaker, have been sent to Forks. The false trails she left worked for 5 months. They then decided to come here. We have to leave. The only place to go is Denali."

Carlisle stood. "Then it is decided we will go."

"Why? They are no danger to us? The monster is gone and the Volturi have no reason to prosecute any of us. She is in Denali anyway, why follow her?" Jasper frowned. Alice pushed him away even more.

"Scarlett is family. She only left to protect us. Besides, as a precaution we must go." Carlisle spoke sternly.

Edward and I almost simultaneously rolled our eyes at Carlisle.

"Besides, it will be nice to visit Tanya and her family." Esme tried to coax us.

"Look, I don't know about the rest of you boys, but Scarlett is family- just as much as Matt is." Emmett spoke. His argument was double sided. He didn't consider me family. Denali was big- it would be easy to ditch Emmett.

"Carlisle, it's up to you and we all know where you stand. I say we go, Alice says we go, Esme wants to go, Rose likes Scarlett and Emmett wants to go as well." Angela glared at me and Jasper.

"Alright, let's get packing then." Edward said reluctantly. Angela grinned. Edward was like her robot. She controlled him. He did EVERYTHING for her. When or if I ever fell in love I promised not to get stepped on like Edward did.

"No Matt, I don't do everything Angela says. I want to go to Denali but not to see Scarlett." Edward said. How did he-? Oh wait, the mind reading.

"Fine Jasper, Matt you are outnumbered. Everyone start packing." Carlisle said staring at the two of us.

"Now" Alice growled. With that everyone was moving quicker then usual. Everyone ran to their rooms leaving me alone to my own room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Enemies**

Angela 

2 hours had passed since we left the Cullen house. We were all packed- Alice, Rose and I bringing more then needed. Edward was making conversation with me up until the exact moment we sat in our seats- first class. I was in the window seat, reluctantly, and Edward was in the isle seat. That was fine, except for the fact that Mat was in the middle row right next to the isle- and close to Edward. Jasper was on Matt's other side and Alice was next to Jasper- being ignored just like me. Rose and Emmett were on the other side of the plane on Alice's right side. Rosalie wasn't being ignored. She was lucky. Carlisle and Esme were in front of me and they kept to themselves.

"Edward?" I asked.

No answer.

"Edward?" I said louder.

No answer again. This went on for a good hour. Alice had stopped trying after a few minutes. She could see Jasper wouldn't budge.

It was like Matt was their shiny new toy. Even so, he could break away from his mock debate about Scarlett for TWO freaking minutes to talk to me, but of course not.

"Ugh!" I groaned. Even then he still didn't turn. This was so out of character I used to be the 'shiny new toy' for him and then Matt strolls in and bam! I'm replaced! Fine then. If he would be out of character then so would I. I let him hear my thoughts.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? If you continue to ignore me I parachute out of this plane and never ever come back to you or the Cullens again. I will live as a nomad, in the part of British Columbia we are over right now. So I suggest you speak to me- unlike you've been doing for the past HOUR. _

"What?" He actually turned.

"You have ignored all of my attempts to speak to you and if this continues my plan will get a whole lot more violent. So STOP playing with your brothers long enough to pay attention for the former reason for your existence AKA me unless that is now Matt." I growled.

"What are you talking about? I've spoken to you." He defended.

"The only words you have said to me since we got on this plane were 'Why don't you take the window seat?'"

"I'm so sorry Angela. But you don't know what it's like. It feels so good to have my brother here again. I've missed him terribly for the past 90 some years." His eyes were sincere.

"That's fine but you don't have to act like I am not here." I crossed my arms and grumbled.

He wrapped his arms around me and spoke softly, "Angela please forgive me. You know I love you, don't ever think I care for Matt more then I do for you."

I was suddenly embarrassed. I knew that. But being ignored was annoying.

"Yes I know it's annoying and do you forgive me?" He heard my thoughts. I decided I would leave that 'feature' on for a little while- it made him more intrigued.

"Yes." I said looking at the floor. He kissed my forehead and silently withdrew from his conversation. We didn't even talk but this was the good kind of silence.

Jasper had heard our conversation and he had started speaking to Alice again. Leaving Matt alone. I felt bad for him but I was pleased that Edward was paying attention to me.

_I know you feel bad for him Edward. I do too. It sounds like Alice's little plan is sounding more appealing._ I said in my head. He nodded reluctantly. Alice saw that he would play along. Her pixie face lit up and she grinned smugly at Edward. Matt looked between then wondering what he has missed, but he dismissed it.

The next few hours on the plane went by faster. Too fast. Once we got off this plane there would be all those Denali vampires demanding our attention.

Edward smiled. He was probably listening to my thoughts for the entire flight.

"Yes. Yes I have. You are so interesting. I'm not used to hearing you so much. It's nice to know how you think." He said, playing with a lock of my hair.

I smiled back and then the Captain interrupted our brief conversation by announcing the on coming landing would have turbulence. The human passengers sounded distressed but the Cullen family was relaxed. I sighed. I loved being a vampire. Poor Jasper though, he could feel everyone's emotions, including the emotions of those who were worried. Matt laughed at Jasper's stressed expression. So did Emmett. As soon as they realized the other one was laughing they both stopped abruptly.

Despite the wind we all landed safely. As we stepped out of our gate Jasper said:

"Glad that's over! I hate it when everyone is stressed!"

"I hate it when I'm ignored." Alice retorted. He smiled sheepishly.

Esme rolled her eyes. "How do we plan on arriving to the house? Running?"

"I don't think heels and pencil skirts go well with running." Rosalie said, gesturing toward herself, Alice and I.

"I suppose a cab for each pairing would be acceptable. Matt you can go with Esme and I." Carlisle suggested.

Alice pulled out her small silver phone and dialled the cab company's number, as well as asked for 4 taxis.

We arrived at the house a short time later. From the scent I picked up, Scarlett had arrived. It took a few minutes before Tanya and the rest of them realized we had come.

"Hello Carlisle? How are you?" Tanya asked smiling from the front porch of her large home. Beside her were two of her 'sisters', Alicia and Tessa.

"We're well, thank you." He said as the three sisters walked down the steps to greet us. Tessa and Alicia took in the large size of our coven as well as took an eyeful of Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Matt and Jasper. They looked at Jasper more then necessary; Alice didn't miss that.

"Hello, Tanya, Alicia, Tessa." Edward said as he stepped forward to greet them. Two kisses on the cheek for each- the sisters were European. Rosalie and I greeted them next, then Esme and Emmett. Alice, Carlisle and Matt were next. Finally Jasper went to greet Alicia and Tanya. He saved Tessa for last. As he went to give Tessa a kiss on the cheek, she turned her head- only to have Jasper kiss her on the lips. They both stepped back from each other. Emmett howled with laughter, but Alice thought there was nothing funny about this. She growled and barred her teeth at Tessa. She did the same to Alice. Jasper stepped between them.

"Alice, relax. It was an accident." He put one hand on her shoulder and one hand on Tessa's. That made Alice angrier. She shook his arm off and came to stand next to me and Edward. I put my arm around her waist, restraining her.

Tanya was quite beautiful. She had strawberry blond curls and of course the customary topaz eyes. She was tall and looked like she belonged on the runway. You could say she was a few notches below Rose on the beauty scale. Once upon a time she asked for Edward's love. He turned her down but I still felt a little self conscience next to her.

Her sister, Alicia was shorter- Alice's height, maybe a little taller. She had blond hair as well. She too was beautiful. Her features were small and pixie like- just like Alice too.

Tessa- Alice's new enemy, was brunette and straight haired. Topaz eyes, tall and of course beautiful. Her features weren't pixie like they were more like mine and Scarlett's. Her skin was slightly olive toned- like mine.

"Um..Well, now that our welcomes have been said let's get down to business." Carlisle said awkwardly, staring at Tessa and Jasper.

"Yes. Your friend Scarlett just got in a few hours ago. She explained everything. The Volturi and all." Tanya nodded.

"Yes, my _daughter_ thought that we weren't safe with her around." Carlisle answered.

Edward snorted. I elbowed him. She wasn't dangerous. She thought she was. She was just a girl, like me or Alice. The Volturi had no real reason to come for her. They were supposed to let people have free will. She must've been a good asset to them.

"Where is she?" Alice asked, composed once again. Jasper came to stand next to her. She signalled me to move with her to Edward's other side. I did as asked.

"Come inside, please. There's no reason to stay out here. Alicia and Tessa will get your luggage." Tanya looked at her sisters. They gave each other an exasperated look. Tessa nudged Alice as she walked passed us. Jasper's life just got a whole lot harder. Alicia smiled at us all kindly. She seemed shy. As they grabbed the suitcases we all walked inside.

"Scarlett?" Alice gasped. As she ran out of my arms and in to Scarlett's.

"Hey Alice. I figured you guys would follow me…" She trailed off.

"Of course! You are family." Alice smiled.

"Well, we're here now. There's no getting rid of us." I smiled.

"Tessa, Alicia. Take the bags up to their rooms." They were already making their way up. I could hear them talking- about Jasper.

"How long do you all believe you are staying?" Tanya asked.

"I had a vision that they would arrive at our house in a couple of weeks. We don't know what they'll do there but as a precaution we will stay a few months." Alice looked off in to the distance.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want." Tanya smiled.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you." Esme said.

"Where are Kate and Irina?" Edward asked.

"They're upstairs. I think I hear them coming down." Tanya answered.

"Hello!" Kate greeted as she walked gracefully down the stairs. She looked like she could be Tanya's twin. So did Irina.

"Hello, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, Angela, Alice, Rosalie, and Matt. It's nice to see you all. It's good to meet you too Matt." Irina said. She stared at Matt for a long time. Uh oh. That would be an issue if Scarlett and Matt were to get together.

We all waved to them as they went to stand next to Tanya.

"We'd love to chat with you but do you mind if we change out of these clothes first? They're designer and I'd hate for them to get ruined." Alice said. Only Alice would worry about something like that.

"Of course you can. I'm sure you're able to find the rooms." Kate smiled.

As we all made our way up the stairs Alicia and Tessa made their way down. Naturally, Alice and Tessa had a confrontation.

"Excuse me." Alice said politely. She was behind all of us.

"I would have to- especially with that hideous outfit on. It's a good thing you're going to change- unless all of your clothes are just as bad." Tessa rolled her eyes.

Alice growled. It seems as though she was in need of Jasper's ability. But he wasn't helping- he had already gone to his room.

"If my outfit hideous then what does that make yours? Nauseating?" Alice snarled.

"If you weren't so challenged in style that would really hurt." Tessa rolled her eyes again, a hint of a snarl played on her lips. I knew I should've stopped this argument- seeing as how I was the only one on left on the stairs, but some part of me- an impulsive selfish part- wanted to see how far this would go.

"And if Jasper weren't my husband and irrevocably in love with me I would actually feel threatened." She retorted, smiling smugly.

"Vampires change, you never know when he could grow tired of the preppy little pixie act you put on. I know I have."

"I may have only met you a few times, but you seemed like a decent person what the hell happened?" Alice demanded.

"I got tired of seeing you- someone undeserving- with Jasper. He should have someone more like me." She smiled smugly.

I was frozen at the top of the steps. I could only let this go on for so long.

"What makes you think you're deserving?" Alice demanded once more. I would stop this after Tessa answered.

"I'm tall, brunette and beautiful- all of which you're not. The black haired pixie cut doesn't count as brunette, seeing as how it looks fake." Tessa smiled smugly.

Okay, maybe after Alice answered.

"Who told you that you were beautiful? Don't get me wrong, you're okay but compared to everyone else in this house- you're worse then an abused cat!" Alice snarled, barring her teeth. That's when Edward stepped out of our room and stopped this little exchange.

"Alice? Could you help me with something. I'm not sure if this one shirt goes with these pants." Real manly Edward.

"Coming..." Alice snarled, once more. I shot Tessa a dark look and then followed Edward in to our room and shut the door.

"Alice what was that?!" Edward asked.

"She provoked me!" Alice argued. "It was self defence! I couldn't let her insult _Marc Jacobs_, and my hair and get away with it! Besides, she kissed Jasper! She had it coming."

"Do you see any logic in this Angela?" Edward turned away from Alice.

"Yes…and No. I mean…If Tanya were to say kiss you and then insult me I would be a little miffed. But Alice, they are nice enough to let us stay here, they are also our family, let's not make them hate us."

"If that…person can control her overly emotional issues with herself and stop taking it out on me then fine." Alice said, as she sat on the bed with her arms crossed. I felt like her mother, seeing as how she was so small and I was scolding her. But of course not, I was the youngest person in this house.

"Why didn't Jasper come in to stop them from fighting Edward?" I asked.

"He's…confused."

"About what?!" Alice demanded.

"I really shouldn't say more. You should talk to him." Edward said, always the gentleman.

"I think I will." Alice got up.

"Don't be too harsh." I warned as she stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

"Wow." I breathed.

"I'll say. I only intervened because I heard Tessa's plan to tackle Alice. Oh that would be hilarious. Little Alice fighting Tessa. Tessa wouldn't stand a chance, Alice is vicious when it comes to Jasper." Edward laughed.

"If being over protective of your husband is vicious then what does being over protective of your wife make you? An Edward Cullen?"

"No it makes unconditionally and irrevocably in love." He grinned showing his pearly whites.

"It also makes you full of it." I laughed, as I put my arms around Edward's neck. I leaned in to kiss him when Tanya interrupted with a knock on the door. I groaned and Edward chuckled.

"Edward can I speak to you…alone?" She requested. She eyed me speculatively.

"Um. Sure." Edward shot her an exasperated look. She ignored it.

"I'll just grab my clothes and change in Rosalie's room then." I looked between them. And then grabbed my sweat pants and t-shirt off of the bed and bolted out of the room. I turned on my silent setting. I was going to eaves drop.

I stood in the middle of the hallway outside of Scarlett's room. It sounded like she was in there. So I had to keep quiet.

"What is it this time Tanya?" Edward folded his arms and looked away.

"You know what it is." She said quietly.

And so did I. She wanted him. She wanted him to leave me. Ugh! Why couldn't she accept that he was _mine_?

"Not everyone gets what they want." He said sourly.

What was that supposed to mean?

"It seems that way." She rolled her eyes.

"Tanya, you know I don't feel that way about you." He said softer.

"And yet somehow it's eating me alive seeing you here. Can't you see? I love you more then she does?" She argued.

"You can't know that. Besides, there's no competition." He said politely. Too polite- If I were him I would have torn her to shreds by now. I wanted too.

"As long as you're here, there will be."

"Then I hope you enjoy disappointment." His voice was acidic.

"I know you're only saying this because you know she's listening." She said smugly.

"I would be saying this even if she didn't exist. You're nothing more then a sister to me."

Well, she was now and enemy to me. I knew she felt this way, but I didn't know she was so resentful towards me.

Enough was enough. Edward was mine- she was in _mine _and Edward's room. I quickly ran to the restroom and changed and then sprinted back to the room, interrupting Tanya mid-sentence.

"Oh, Hello Angela." She was embarrassed. I ignored her.

I stood in the middle of the room and shot her a dismissive look.

"You know what? It's crowded in here. I'll just leave." She glared at me and then left the room.

"Well that will be an issue." I rolled my eyes.

"I hope you didn't take anything she said to heart. You know that I don't feel the same way." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah whatever. Where's Emmett? I feel like hunting for bear." I shook his arms off.

"Emmett and Rose just left actually. They are a 100 miles south of here. It will be hard to find them."

I opened my mouth to suggest Alice but he stopped me

"Arguing with Jasper. Can't you hear?"

"Okay, I'll go talk to Scarlett." I began my exit. "If Tanya does this again- I promise you I will not be able to restrain myself from hurting her." He laughed and I smiled evilly. I was planning it already. I let Edward hear by opening up my thoughts again.

It felt like I was in a cheesy sitcom for teens. There were the mean girls and then there were the nice ones. In which case Tanya Irina and Tessa would be the mean girls and Alice, me and Scarlett would be the nice ones. Though Scarlett and Irina didn't know they were each others competition- yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- **

Scarlett- 

I was putting my clothes I had bought when I arrived earlier from the store in town, since I hadn't had a chance to bring any with me when I left, in the dresser Tanya had provided me with when Angela came in.

"Hi Angela, by the way, I wouldn't try crossing Tanya, she's a fighter for what she wants, get on he good side."

" Hey Scarlett. How'd you know it was me? And what I wanted to ask you about?" I still hadn't turned around and was still folding my clothes up.

"Oh, you have a walk, you're like a ballerina, it's easy to hear when you know what you're looking for. When I was with the Volturi, and was sneaking back into Volterra at night from hunting, I learned how to figure out who was coming by listening for their walks, if it was the guard, I could flirt my into the city, but if it was Aro looking for me, I had to sprint away."

"Sounds like it was pretty bad, back with the Volturi."

I didn't like to talk about what happened back with the Volturi, it reminded me of them and that they were coming for me. "It was. But this is a nice room isn't it?"

Angela sensed my change of subject so she looked around the room. It was fairly large, probably around 30 feet by 30 feet. It didn't have very high ceilings, but that was okay. I didn't really need them. The walls were left plain white, Tanya had said I could paint them however I wanted to personalize the room. The wall on the right was mainly a window, but on the left wall there was a large flat screen TV and a state of the art computer on a glass desk. In the middle of the room there was a baby grand piano. On the wall in front of me was a stool, music stand and flute as well as a trumpet, both perched on stands designed specifically for the designated instrument. In the corner was a small leather couch, perfect for reading. On the wall with the flute and the trumpet there was a door that led to a bathroom, with a shower, sink, and counter. I had a feeling Alice's and Angela's rooms had very large walk in closets.

'Yes, its very nice. How are you going to paint it?"

"Oh, I don't know yet, I guess I'll wait for an inspiration."

"Okay then, anyways, everyone's downstairs, there's a Gators game on. According to Alice its worth watching, they're actually going to win."

"Oh, alright then, but if you don't mind, I think I may just take a walk. Okay, Alice and I will miss you!"

"Bye!" I pushed my hair out of my eyes as I closed the drawer. Finished.

- - - -

"Hey Scarlett, wait up!" Emmett said as I ran out the door. "Can I come?"

"Yeah, sure why not." He ran next to me for a few paces then started to get faster, I could tell he wanted to race. No one knew how I could run. As I began to try I caught a flash of movement in through the trees around 20 feet away. I glimpsed Matt running. He was fast, as I began to sprint he did too, and soon Emmett was left in the dust as Matt and I raced on, unknown to Emmett.

We each knew the other was running, and we were pretty even. I was sprinting all out and Matt was almost keeping up, he was 5 feet behind me. As we approached a place where the paths would meet, I got scared, and stopped to wait for Emmett. Matt turned around and ran, but I could have sworn I saw him smile and shake his head.

Matt was confusing. Although I knew all about his past, his future was unclear. I could understand pretty much everything about his future except his mate. It was almost as if he didn't know.

As I watched him run away, it was as if he felt my eyes on his back, he turned and met my eyes. We held the other's gaze until Emmett came into view. Then Matt turned and left without a backward glance.

- - - -

Alice

"Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward, Angela, Esme, could you come here please?" I motioned with my hand until everyone was upstairs in my room. We all perched around the room. Angela spoke first.

"Okay, I know what Alice wants us here for, its pretty easy to guess. We need to get Matt and Scarlett together." Rosalie gaped at her.

"Angela was exactly right and I already know that it'll work out." I stared at Jasper until he stood up and agreed to help then came to stood with his arm around my shoulders. Seeing that Jasper agreed Edward, Carlisle and Esme agreed. Angela shrugged and decided to help. Rosalie saw she was overpowered and mumbled an unwilling okay.

"Okay everyone, Matt's back, he's looking for us. Angela go sit and look out the window." Edward ordered. Angela gaped at him as to why he way ordering her but she went over to the window and grabbed my sketchbook and began to draw the forest outside. "Jasper and Alice get in one of your funny conversations where you kind of just talk about well, no one knows. Rosalie sit looking miserable, that shouldn't be too hard considering how miserable you are about this. And I'm going to talk to Carlisle and Esme about the plane ride. Let's go people." Angela shook her head at him but continued to sketch.

Scarlett

Emmett and I ran for almost 3 hours, getting to find our way around Denali. When we came back it was almost sunset. I went back into my room and began to play the piano. All my confusion about Matt, Edward and Jasper, happiness at finding a coven, and exhilaration from running, twisted themselves into a song, which I later wrote down for piano, flute and trumpet. After that I simply sat in the chair by the window and stared out into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Bonds**

I really liked it here in Denali. It was much easier to escape the glares I got from Matt and Rosalie, and of course Emmett was a large part in my entertainment. Angela and Alice had been the best of friends to me- Alice even brought some of my clothes with her when she arrived. Things however were still a little tense with Edward and Jasper- regardless of Jasper's ability.

"Hey Emmett" I called from across the forest trail. We normally went for walks at this time of day.

He sprinted over to me before I could blink. "Hey Scar! What's new?"

Emmett called me Scar as a nickname...I didn't particularly like it but it didn't really matter seeing as how it was Emmett and all.

"Nothing really, I was just escaping _them_." I looked back at the house.

"Matt still not treating you right?" He asked casually.

"Some times he is okay but at other times- usually when Edward is around he looks at me like I'm…I don't know but it makes me feel subconscious. All I did was set the Volturi on Forks…"

"Did you just hear yourself on the last part of that sentence?" He laughed.

"Yes. But you know what I mean. He doesn't need to be so mean."

We were deeper in to the forest now. It was getting dark but I could see no moon. It was another moonless night.

"I don't think it's really his choice." He looked away.

"Are you upset with Edward?" I asked.

"Honestly? I am acting a little spoiled but yeah. He barely speaks to me anymore. We haven't hunted together in forever. It's all 'cause of Matt."

"Have you tried getting along with the jer- I mean Matt?" I laughed at my little slip up. To be honest Matt was a jerk. Nothing like Edward at all! Except for appearance. He was quite handsome, though not as good looking as Emmett. He had a teddy bear smile that could break anyone's heart. He was muscular and tall and big and adorably cute as well. His personality also topped that off. He was funny and sweet and everything a girl could ask for. What was I saying? Emmett was like my best guy friend. He didn't think of me in any way other then a friend or a sister maybe. Besides he had Rosalie, the pinnacle of all beauty, grace, intelligence and pigheadedness.

My face must have been showing my emotions because he asked what was wrong.

"Oh nothing. I was thinking about Rosalie. Why is she so mad at me? She was fine before a few days ago." I mumbled. Half truths were always better.

"She is jealous of you. She thinks that I spend too much time with you meanwhile she goes off and acts like a love struck teenager over Matt!" He was exasperated. He threw his arms up in the air.

"But it's not like that for us…" I trailed off.

"I know."

"Does she?" I questioned.

He opened his mouth to answer but then shut it again only to change the subject. "To answer the other question no I have not tried to get along with Matt."

"Why?"

"I don't like his character. Anyone mean to you is bad in my books."

"Meaning Jasper and Edward are now in your 'bad books'" I formed quotation marks with my fingers.

"Yes." He smiled smugly.

"Please don't ruin your relationship with them over me. They are your brothers after all."

"And you are my sister after all." It hurt to think that he only saw me that way…Regardless of how well I knew it on my own.

I composed my face. "You've known them longer. You guys have a bond."

"If they are willing to ignore me over Matt then clearly we have no bond at all. Matt's been here as long as you have."

"Maybe. Alright, it's getting dark. I think we should go back." I suggested.

"Is Scarlett afraid of the dark?" He teased.

"No. It's not like it makes a difference with these eyes." I laughed.

"You never know when a repulsive creature might jump out and scare you." He growled playfully and tensed for a pounce.

"You're hardly repulsive." I laughed.

Suddenly a voice from a distance called us. It was Jasper. Apparently Alice was looking for us all.

"Speak of repulsive…" Emmett gestured to where Jasper stood.

"Be nice." I whispered, slapping him on the arm.

"Uh huh." He rolled his eyes. Jasper heard what Emmett had said. He tried hard to ignore it.

As we stepped in the house Alice pulled us in to the living room. There was a Gators game on.

"I can't believe I almost missed it!" Emmett boomed.

"Yeah. Uh huh. Alice if you'll excuse me I'll be up in my room."

"Alright." She said, letting me pass to trudge my way up the stairs.

I sat down with my sketch book and drew. I didn't know what I was drawing I just drew what came to mind. When it was done I surprised myself.

I held up the book only to find I had drawn Matt. His features were beautiful and yet something was off, there was a hostile look in his eyes. I stared at it long enough only to find that the sketch brought me some odd sense of pain. It wasn't the same kind as the emotion I felt with Emmett today. It was sharper and though I felt the need to put down the picture I also felt compelled to look at it, to memorize it. Finally I set it down and kicked it under the bed, never to be seen again.

Angela

There was an odd surge of energy in the house. It wasn't pleasant. It felt like a line had been drawn between all of our formally tight bonds.

Emmett was against Jasper and Edward

Alice was against Tessa

Edward, Matt and Jasper were against Scarlett

Scarlett was against Matt

Rosalie was against everyone but Matt

I was against Tanya and in a way Edward.

Alicia was neutral...Though she had been spending lots of time with Jasper to Alice and Tessa's dismay.

Of course Esme and Carlisle stayed neutral too. They had been gone for the past few days anyways- hunting with Carmen and Eleazar…They were the Carlisle and Esme of the Denali girls.

Lately the only tension that really bugged me was the one that put me against Edward. That tension was Tanya and her actions…If it was possible to list them all I could mention the

1. Hunting with Edward and having him not invite me

2. Hanging out with all of my Cullen boys only to leave me with the sometimes boring Cullen girls

3. Draping herself around Edward like she were his wife or something. Last time I checked- that was me.

4. Making her emotions towards him VERY clear. She hated me and loved him.

5. Attempting to win over the Cullen's

These were just a few but they were enough to push me over the edge. Edward acted like Tanya were his girlfriend- minus the public displays of affection. Or at least to me it seemed like he didn't show affection to her- but how would I know? Was I ever invited when they hung out? Of course not. Tanya's rules, as Edward had said. He was trying to keep the peace and inviting me would probably 'push her to far'. Oh so it was her he was worried about hurting was it? Hmm…Doesn't sound like my Edward at all! He would normally be willing to do anything to protect my feelings.

I blamed Matt. I liked my new brother but he occasionally made remarks about Edward being 'too tightly wound' around my fingers. Was that a bad thing? After all it was Edward who spoiled me. He never seemed to mind before anyways. Matt and Tanya were bad influences on my vampire. I would do anything to change that. Perhaps setting them straight with a good- non violent of course- confrontation. Violence would probably make Edward hate me more then he seemed to at the moment. No…any sort of confrontation with his precious Tanya would make him hate me even more.

I stood in the centre of mine and Edward's large bedroom, arms crossed and stared at the piano. It had remained untouched by Edward since we got here. I hadn't heard my lullaby since I sang and played it to myself- most likely sounding pathetically desperate for attention. I played all of his compositions and even a few of mine to drop some hints. Nothing. Today would be no different so I didn't attempt anything.

Now that I thought about it he hadn't been in this room since the day we got here. Of course he would use the closet and such but he hadn't spent any time in here relaxing like I felt compelled to do when he told me he was off hunting with "ugh" I couldn't even say her name. She would now be called 'ugh'.

I considered going to find Alice so I spun around only to find Edward standing in the door way. His face was unreadable. He heard what I was thinking.

"How long have you been there?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Long enough"

"You know what they say about eavesdroppers." I muttered, attempting to sneak past him and find my way to Alice. He wasn't having that.

"It's hard to ignore someone when they are screaming what they think." He folded his arms.

"Really? You've been doing a fantastic job of it for the past few weeks. You could have fooled me." He wouldn't let me leave so I turned for the closet. A large walk in closet bigger the room it was in was through those doors and he wasn't blocking it so I attempted to walk over there. He wasn't having that either. He sprinted and blocked those doors too. Dumb mind reading stuff… I'd had enough so I turned on the 'silence'

"If you don't mind I was trying to exit." I went and sat on the bed.

"And do you think I'll let you."

"I doubt it. But there's always the window." I muttered. "You can't contain me in here. It's practically spousal abuse." That was low but he deserved it.

"You can leave when you tell me what's bugging you." He crossed the room and sat down on the bed.

"Oh you care? Once again, could have fooled me." I stood up. I wasn't in the mood to sit next to that control freak.

"You know I care. I always want to know what you're thinking." He said in a softer tone.

"You heard what you needed to hear. Now can I leave?" I crossed my arms again and sat down on the piano bench.

"I may have heard what you thought a few minutes ago but I would like to discuss it." He acted so formal.

"Alright, go ahead and discuss what you'd like." I said smugly. He really couldn't pinpoint what to say, I could tell.

"Do you have to be so spoiled all the time?" His tone was sour. "First with the flight and now with this!"

"Spoiled?" I gaped at him. "Hardly. The normal Edward wouldn't treat me like I don't exist. The normal Edward wouldn't go off with some girl he knew was in love with him and completely disregard how I feel about it." It was true.

"So only you're allowed to go off and spend time with friends who care for you more then you do for them? Only you're allowed to make me feel that way?" He was talking about Jacob.

"That's not fair. I left Jacob, Edward! I knew I was hurting you both! Maybe if you don't care about how I feel shouldn't you at least care about Tanya? It probably hurts her having you spend so much time with her and not be hers."

"That's not what we're talking about. Besides, you don't care how she feels. You are simply jealous."

"So what if I am? I'm never invited to go hunting. I am never there when you two are off doing who knows what! How can I not be jealous?"

"You don't trust me to be alone with Tanya?" There was an odd sense of humour colouring his voice. "That's funny, At least I trusted _you_ with Jacob."

"Exactly! You trusted me! Not Jacob! Just like I trust you and not her!"

"Tanya wouldn't dare do what Jacob did to you." He argued.

"Uh huh. What if one day you realize you love her too. What if you decide to leave me for her? How can I not be scared."

"If you trusted me enough you wouldn't be worried."

"Either way you do ignore me. When was the last time you played piano with me? Went hunting with me? Just sat down and merely spoke to me about something relevant?"

He didn't answer.

"Exactly"

He rolled his eyes and muttered something about being overly spoiled.

"Who do you think made me that way?"

"So you're saying that you would rather I didn't give you everything? Didn't do everything for you?"

"No! So you're saying that wanting attention from your husband makes you spoiled?" I turned his question around.

"No. Wanting too much attention makes you spoiled. Until we got here I've done nothing but devote all attention to you."

"That's an understatement. It hasn't been 'until we got here' it's been since Matt arrived!"

"What the heck does Matt have to do with this?"

"Remember that comment that he made before we left? About you catering to all my needs? I think that's why you're acting this way."

"Are you trying to psychoanalyze me?"

"What else am I supposed to do? Seriously! I can't read minds like you can."

"Speaking of which when I read yours I heard that you thought I hated you."

"And? It's not like you act differently."

"You clearly don't think I love you as much as I do."

"Do you love me more then you love Tanya?"

"Of course I love you but it doesn't necessarily mean I have to like you all the time."

"You didn't answer my question." I answered calmly.

"No I don't love Tanya."

"Do you have any emotions for her?" I asked.

Normally Edward would come over to me and tell me he loved me and only me as well as say something about how I was the 'only one who ever touched his heart' or something. Today? Nothing.

He didn't answer.

"That's all I needed to hear."

"I didn't say anything yet." He said quietly.

"You didn't have to."

He sighed.

"I have one option to fix this problem. It's so simple. Just leave her! If you love me you will."

"I can see a second option as well." He muttered. I didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking. His second option was to leave me.

It felt like I had just been kicked in the stomach. I felt as though all air was knocked out of me. If vampires could shed tears I would have at that moment. I held back my sobs as I composed my face.

"Are you done?" I turned away from him to face the keys of the piano.

I swore I felt him turn to ice. He stormed out of the room only to leave me alone. I didn't know where he was going or if he was coming back. I wouldn't go after him- I was too mad for that and so was he. Until I was sure he couldn't hear me I let the sobs free. It felt like a part of me had been ripped out.

Edward had considered leaving me. Did he just leave me now? I didn't know and that's what made me feel worse. I looked out the window in to the sky, searching for the moon. It wasn't there. It was a new moon.

I sudden surge of déjà vu came over me. The last time I noticed a new moon was when Edward had left me in the forest. Could that have been a sign?

"Ang?" Scarlett peered through the door. She must have heard our fight. I looked over to her struggling to compose my anger, fear and sadness. How could I be all three at once? I didn't know how but it was possible.

She came and sat next to me. "Are you okay."

I looked over and shook my head.

"It'll be okay. Edward loves you more then anything. He'll come back."

"You can't know that."

"Yes I can. I don't need my abilities to know it either."

"Where did he go?" I looked away.

"I have no idea."

"Is Tanya in the house?" That would be my answer.

"No."

"Then that's where he is." I looked back at Scarlett.

"I'm sorry Angela."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"If I hadn't shown up then you wouldn't be here fighting with Edward."

"How can you blame yourself? It's not your fault at all. This is something that would have happened regardless of you making us come here. And remember we weren't forced here. We wanted to come to be with you."

"Thanks Ang, but shouldn't I be the one comforting you?" She attempted humour.

"I'm actually trying to forget the events of the last few minutes.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Please stop saying sorry." I requested.

"Oh sor-"

"Scarlett." I groaned.

She laughed. "Feel better? I could go get Jasper?"

"No that's okay. Why don't we just go downstairs." I suggested.

She took my hand and led me out the door. I took one last look at the room. I didn't know if one of it's owners would come back to it or not. I shook my head and tried to forget.

"Did everyone hear.?" I asked

"Yes." She looked straight ahead.

"Perfect. That must have included Tanya." I groaned. She simply nodded.

As we made our way down the stairs I heard Alice speaking of Alicia and Jasper. Apparently he had kissed her on the cheek and that 'took it too far'. Alicia was too nice to do anything major like Tessa.

"This is all Scarlett's fault you know? If we hadn't had to come here then you wouldn't be kissing other women!" She yelled at Jasper.

"Thanks Alice." Scarlett looked at my sister disbelievingly.

"Scarlett! That's not what I meant!"

"Yes it is!" She turned to me. "See it is my fault!" She tried to walk away but I gripped her hand tighter.

"We chose to come after you." Alice tried to make up for what she had just said.

"No one asked you to!" Scarlett was truly insulted by her words.

"Come on Scarlett, don't be that way." Jasper coaxed.

"Stay out of this." Alice warned him.

"Angela, just let me go." She tried leaving the room.

"Not without me." I followed her and shot a severe look at Alice.

"Let's go find Emmett." Her cheerful tone was gone.

"Hey, Alice didn't mean anything bad by what she said. You know what she meant. She's just frustrated." I tried to comfort her.

"Mhm"

"I think I hear Emmett and Rosalie in the kitchen." I led the way.

I listened in further. They seemed to be in some sort of argument as well.

"Emmett! Can you not spend so much time with Scarlett? I don't like it." Rosalie whined.

"I'm only spending so much time with her because you and Edward and Jasper are always off with Matt!" He argued.

"So you don't like her?"

Scarlett froze in place, waiting for his answer.

"No! Don't you get it? I was using her to make you guys jealous! It was childish, I know but it was the only way to-" He stopped speaking. Rosalie stood frozen staring at us apologetically. Emmett turned.

"Scar I can explain.."

"Do NOT call me that. Don't even talk to me. First Alice and now you! Angela is the only real family member I have in this entire family besides Carlisle and Esme!" She shouted.

"Scarlett-."

"Stop talking Emmett." I led Scarlett out of the room and in to the snowy front yard of the house.

She started running. I had let go of my grasp and now I attempted to follow her. If she was leaving so was I.

She was faster then Edward, but my determination pushed me harder and I was able to keep up.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"I don't know. Please just let me leave! No one wants me here!" She shouted.

"Not true. Carlisle, Esme Alice and I do. I promise if you stay the rest of them will act nicer. I'm sure of it." I tried to convince her.

She stopped in her tracks and I did the same.

"You can't do that. Edward would never listen."

"Ouch Scarlett."

"I'm sorry but it's the truth. I'll make you a deal. Let me go for a few days, clear my head and all. I will be back."

"You have to promise. Three days. No longer. Promise me you'll come back?"

"Promise"

"I'll miss you then." I hugged her.

"Bye Ang." She whispered and then ran deeper in to the trees and down the mountain. She was out of sight in seconds.

I started sprinting back to the house and when I arrived I found Tanya there- without Edward.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"Relax, he isn't with me." Acid coloured her voice.

"You honestly don't know where?" I was astounded. "Normally he would go running off to you."

She glared at me. "Not this time. I don't know where he is and I'm worried too."

I growled at her. Then Alice interrupted.

"Where is Scarlett?"

"She left for a few days. She promised me she'll be back."

"She hasn't made any decisions yet so I can't see her plan." She paused and looked at Tanya and I. "Edward however-."

"I don't want to know. If he wants to come back to me-."

"Or me." Tanya interrupted. I growled.

"Then he will. I can't go find him, it will make it worse. Don't tell me where he is." I picked up where I left off.

"Me neither." Tanya gave in.

"No matter what he's doing right now Edward is mine." I warned.

"For now."

"We'll see." I ran up the stairs and slammed the door to my room. I opened up the closet and sat by Edward's clothes. They held his scent. Right now this was my only comfort. Scarlett was gone, Edward was gone. Who knew when they'd come back. Scarlett could have lied.

I leaned my head back and took in the scent. Something was off. There was another scent as well. It was Tanya's. If my clothes weren't in there too I swear I would not have been able to detect my scent on his belongings. I needed sleep. I couldn't sleep but I needed it. I needed the comfort of it. Suddenly an idea struck me. I could _make_ myself think I was human and allow the fake kind of sleep to come. So I did as thought and drifted.

The 'sleep' didn't last long. It was hard to put illusions on myself. I was only under my own power for a few hours but it was long enough to do some serious thinking. I had come up with options for what might now happen.

1. Edward would leave. Never come back. Unlikely.

2. He would come back and go to Tanya

3. He would come back for me and nothing would be different.

I saw an option four. It was a fairy tail option. One that involved living happily ever after where Tanya would never bug us again and Edward would love me and me only. It didn't make sense to consider it after what he had said before he left. Edward may have still loved me but it was certain that he loved Tanya too. I knew it. She was his Jacob. I guess I deserved that though.

Who was I kidding? Edward wouldn't come back and act like everything was all okay. Would he even come back?

Yes he would. I had to believe that. With everything left in me I had to believe he would come back for me. I knew it. I would try my hardest to believe it no matter how much I thought he wouldn't. Edward had to love me. He had to still care for me in some way. He wouldn't just leave me like that. Even if he was acting weird lately he wouldn't change so drastically. Either way, all I knew is that Edward would come back.

"Angela?" Alice opened the door and broke me from my thoughts.

"Yes Alice?" I looked over to her.

"You look horrible." She stared at my eyes. "Thirsty?"

"Nothing unmanageable" I assured her.

"But the purple and the onyx" She argued. "Didn't you just go hunting three days ago?"

"Yes."

"Then why?"

"Stress maybe?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're not the only one who has it hard. Jasper is acting crazy and Scarlett's leaving is hurting me too."

"Scarlett will be back." I argued.

She shook her head.

"She lied. She's going home." It wasn't a question or an assumption. Just a statement. It hurt even more how Alice referred to Scarlett's home as the Volturi.

She nodded.

"It's not like Jasper said he didn't love you anymore."

"You're sort of right, but it still hurts, Ang"

"I know. How do you think I feel?"

"Jasper already told me." She teased. A smile played on the corner of my lips but I didn't laugh.

"You can't just sit here and mope."

"Watch me."

"Nope"

"Alice." I groaned.

"Come on. Let's go." She pulled me up.

"You look pathetic!" She stared me down. My hair was a mess, my eyes were black, there were bags under my eyes and I had one of Edward's shirts on over my white blouse with my blue jeans.

"How can someone turn in to such a mess in a few short hours?" She questioned.

I stared myself down and then compared my appearance to Alice's. "I don't even know." I shrugged.

She sprinted around the closet getting me clean clothes and threw them at me.

"Put these on. I'll deal with your hair later. Then we can go hunting." She said sternly.

I really had no reason to be so down. I was convincing myself he would come back and yet I was still a mess.

I put them on as asked and then she ran straight to my hair, tying it in a neat low pony tail adding some berets.

"Let's go." She pulled me out of the closet and then out the window. We landed just before the stream started and then we jumped.

"So what do you want to hunt?" She asked me, cheerfully, staring at the forest.

"Mountain lion" It was Edward's favourite. He also hunted like a lion too. Ugh! Listen to me! I was so pathetic like Alice had said!

She sighed and the pulled me deeper in to the trees.

Scarlett 

I had run till morning arrived. I couldn't believe I lied to Angela. She was my only true friend and I left her when she needed me. I was disgusted with myself for that reason and more.

I had trusted Emmett and Alice. That was a mistake. I was more so angry because of the Emmett thing. I had let myself fall for him only to get hurt worse then I ever expected.

Alice was just Alice. She threw fits and then got over it. Not that big a deal.

I sighed and stared down my surroundings. I was in town surrounded by tourist shops and tourists. No vampires in sight. That was a good thing.

I wasn't quite sure what to do now. I had no where left to go. I could always give myself up and go to Forks and wait for Demetri and Jason to come and get me. That's what I would do, but I wasn't in a hurry. I would go nomadic for now and wander my way there. The Cullens may have been going back though. Now that I was gone they had no reason to stay here. I would take my chances. If I arrived and they were there I would leave and go back to the Volturi life.

To kill time I decided to window shop. I peered in to each of the shops only to notice how retched I looked in the reflection of the window. My jeans were ripped on the knees and my hair was windblown. I found a clothing shop and stepped in.

I browsed the store and bought a few pairs of pants and some shirts. I would need a change of clothes. After all, I didn't know how long I would be out here alone and I liked my variety. I shuddered at the thought of being alone. At least with the Volturi I had Renata and the rest of the guards. It wouldn't be the same though. I had betrayed them by leaving, much like I had done to the Cullens. It wasn't right.

As I stepped out on to the street I began thinking of Angela. I felt so bad for leaving. She would need comforting and I wasn't there to help her. Of course she had Alice but I still felt as though I should have been there. But Emmett would make that too hard. I couldn't face him. He didn't like me, he was worse then Matt. At least Matt didn't use me for his own private agenda. Come to think of it Matt barely spoke to me. He acted so mysterious all the time. I suppose if I really wanted to know I could always find out using my ability. But that would be wrong. I'd medalled too much in their lives already.

My thoughts wandered back to Angela and Alice again. Alice would have foreseen my plan not to come back and must've told Angela. I bet I hurt her even more by promising I would come back. Alice probably felt horrible too. I knew she didn't mean what she said but it still hurt. The only real reason for me to leave was Emmett. I couldn't face him, it would be too embarrassing. Maybe he would apologize though. Yea right. I was dreaming. He wouldn't care enough to apologize. He didn't care for me at all. His words still haunted me "I'm only spending so much time with her because you and Edward and Jasper are always off with Matt!" He argued.

"_No! Don't you get it? I was using her to make you guys jealous! It was childish, I know but it was the only way to"_

I had to forget about him. About all of them. I needed to go live my own life. Not as a Cullen. No matter how much it hurt me or them I had to stop thinking I was one of them because I wasn't. I was a Volturi for god's sake! I didn't belong with vegetarian vampires! Renata and Demetri were right. I revered back to my life in Volterra.

"_Are you kidding me Scarlett?" Renata looked at me astounded. "You'll never be a Cullen!" She said the name like it was evil._

"_Renata is right Scarlett. How could you think that? You're not a vegetarian! You live on human blood. They won't accept you!" Demetri added in. _

"_Not if I practice their ways of life." I argued._

_Demetri snorted and Renata rolled her eyes. _

"_Aro will never let you go. You're too much of an asset to him." _

"_He treats me like a daughter; I think he would be willing to let me go. He wants what's best for me." I said softly._

"_Is that what he's been telling you? That's the furthest thing from the truth. He only changed you because he saw the potential. You mean nothing more to him then any of us. We're all part of his little army." Demetri said severely._

"_Thanks Demetri, you really know how to make me feel better." I turned away. _

"_Besides, I can't bear to lose you. You know how I feel." He said softly. Demetri was my best friend and yet he was in love with me. It made things so awkward!_

"_I don't feel that way! I love you like a brother Demetri! Get that in your head!"_

"_Alright if you don't mind, this isn't a conversation to have with me around." Renata slipped out of the room._

"_Even if you do I still can't let you go! Do you love me enough to stay?" He argued._

"_In a sister brother way yes. But I can't stay. Why don't you come with me?" I suggested._

"_And live with that cocky no good Edward character? I'd rather go stick pins in my eyes."_

"_Come on! I'm sure he's nothing like that. Carlisle is super nice and his son can't be a jerk!" I defended them._

"_You haven't met him." He grumbled._

"_I know all about the family. I know what they're all like. Emmett's the funny one, Rose is the gorgeous one, Alice is the quirky one, Esme is the motherly character, Carlisle is the leader, Jasper is the odd one, Angela is the nicest one and Edward is the perfect one." _

"_Perfect." He spat out the word._

"_According to Renata he is."_

"_And if Renata said Felix was a kind and gentle person would you believe her?" He questioned. Felix was huge. He was also menacing and he didn't like me much._

"_I know that the Cullens are good Demetri."_

"_I won't let you leave." He vowed._

"_Then watch me." I ran out the door. That was the day I had left the Volturi and began my vegetarian practice._

Suddenly I broke from my revere only to discover I had just had an epiphany. I was like Demetri's Emmett. He loved me and I didn't love him back. I had hurt him by choosing the Cullens and not him. It was much like what was happening to Angela now and what happened to Jacob and her before. Also it was how Rosalie felt with Emmett and me hanging out. Love was complicated. It was the only real pain a vampire could feel. Leaving Angela when she felt just as I did right now was wrong. I needed to go back…just to check on them. If Edward was there then I would leave. If he wasn't then…I didn't know what I would do.

All I knew is that I was running. I was out of the public eye now and sprinting as fast as I could to the top of the mountain. I had been so confused these past few hours.

First I wanted to leave forever. Then I wanted to go back. Then I wanted to leave. Now I didn't know what my future held for me. I bet Alice didn't know either.

I had much time to think over the distance. I wasn't thinking about what had happened though. I was thinking about the good memories. Like when Alice, Ang and I used to tease Emmett. Or when Esme would hug me like a daughter. Even when Matt had let his guard down and ran with me in the forest that one time. These memories made me smile. I remembered playing music and going in to awe over all the clothes Alice had bought me. I remembered each smell of the winter flowers when Emmett and I would go for walks and I remembered hunting for bear. Good times. Those were coming to an end though. I didn't know what would happen now.

I arrived at the house at twilight. I could hear Alice flitting around putting flowers in each vase. I could hear Jasper and Matt watching a game on the flat screen. Baseball. Mariners at diamondbacks. The score was 4:5 in the 9th inning. I could hear Angela and Rosalie talking about Edward. I could hear Tessa ranting to Alicia about Alice. Tanya was ranting to Kate about Angela and Irina was off ranting about me. I had no idea why but I didn't want to know. Worst of all, I didn't hear Edward. He wasn't there. I listened in more on Angela's conversation.

"He'll be back." Rosalie said.

"You aren't Alice you don't know that." She argued.

"I know my brother Angela. He will come back. What happened to your whole 'he will be back I know it' philosophy?"

"I gave up on being positive after Alice had taken me hunting."

"He'll be back." Rose said simply.

"Alright new topic. Don't you feel bad about Scarlett?" Angela asked.

"Yes. She was awfully nice. I was being spoiled I should have trusted Emmett. Now she's gone and she probably hates Emmett and me." Wow I didn't know Rose could be so nice.

"More so Emmett I think." She attempted to cheer up Rosalie.

"Maybe. But I bet she doesn't like me very much." Rosalie looked glum.

Not true I still liked Rosalie. It was Emmett who had hurt me.

"You never know. We can't all be Edward or Alice." Angela teased.

"Rose?" Emmett called.

"Sorry Ang. Got to go. I promised Emmett we'd go hunting."

"Bye Rose."

Angela was alone. More alone then ever right now. No one really knew how she felt.

Suddenly an idea hit me. I would go find Edward! I would bring him back! I had to. I began running again- after a change of clothes of course. I ran down the mountain. It felt as though I had been running for days. I wasn't tired I was just bored. Usually I liked running but I guess the feeling grew tiring.

Where could Edward be? I had no idea. I barely knew him. He was just as mysterious as Matt. Based on my knowledge of him he would most likely be some where 'thinking' about what he should do. The real question was where? He wouldn't go back to Forks and he wouldn't go anywhere else. He was born in Chicago…No he wouldn't go there. The Cullens lived in Calgary for a brief time. No, I bet they'd sold that house by now. The only places I knew were places in Forks. I was stumped. There could have been a place here in the mountains he went to. He lived here for a while as well. A valley? A meadow? A hill? Anything? I would search every place I thought was a possibility. I owed the Cullens that much.

Hmm…Where to start? I guess I would check town first? And so began my quest to find Edward.

Alice

As I listened to Rosalie try and convince Angela that Edward and Scarlett would come back a flash of movement outside caught my eye. Scarlett was standing in the forest, behind one of the trees. She was watching Angela and Rose in the other room with a wistful expression on her face.

A smile spread across my face as I saw her plan beginning to form. She wasn't going to the Volturi after all. I watched as Scarlett turned and ran off. Off to bring Angela her happiness back.

*****

Scarlett

I had searched every inch of the town area. It wasn't very large but it went in loops and it was confusing. Either way, Edward's scent was no where. Not even at the music store. It was so unlike him. He would always play when he was upset.

Next I would try the west mountain side. It was practically deserted compared to every other place. I hunted some elk on my way there, hoping I would find some sort of decay from his most recent meal. Nothing. It was like he had disappeared of the face of the earth! Either that or he didn't want to be found yet.

I arrived at the mountain side only to find a few extreme skiers. No one even remotely close to Edward's appearance was within miles of that place.

After 3 days I was exasperated. I didn't know where he was and there was only one place left. It was a small mountain (more like a large hill) south of town. With some internal arguing about whether or not I should waste my time, I loped off to the trees and arrived at the mountain thing.

When he wasn't in plain sight I considered giving up. It was dark and there was no one at all. Suddenly his scent wafted through the air. He was here! Was he still there though? Could he have been on top of the mountain? I certainly hoped so. It was a long three days of running and hunting like a savage. If he wasn't there I would quite literally scream. The anxiety pushed me faster. The smell grew stronger. It was a fresh trail too! Either he was still there or had just left. Had he heard me coming? I was probably the last person he wanted to talk to. Did I just make the situation worse? Uh oh! That anxiety made me run even faster. Finally I skidded to a stop at the very top of the mountain and browsed my surroundings. Trees…Flowers…Snow…More trees…Sky…Air…More Snow…and finally…Edward! I gasped.

"Edward!" I called.

"Scarlett?" He was astounded. So was I. He looked nothing like normal. His hair was ruffled and his clothes were torn. He still looked like a male model though…Oops, he probably heard that in his head.

"Yea" I sighed.

"What are you doing here?" He said in a harder tone.

I rambled on about my complicated story.

"And you thought finding me would make up for what ever it is you think you did?" He clarified.

"Yes. And I don't _think_ I did anything. I _know_ that I'm the only reason we are here. I'm the only reason your families are fighting."

"No you're not. This was inevitable. It's been building for years. You just happened to witness it." He said softly.

"Either way Edward you need to go back. They need you."

"They need you too." He contradicted.

"No. I'm not Carlisle's daughter. He didn't change me."

"He didn't change Ang, Alice or Jasper either." He argued.

"It's not the same." I looked away.

"Do you think our bonds were created just like that? It took time Scarlett. Rosalie hated me for years. Alice and Jasper were the outcasts for months." He was being so nice. I wasn't used to it. He heard that.

"I know you think I'm some horrid creature with no emotion, but please forgive me. I haven't been myself." He apologized.

"Anyone who loves Angela is good in my books. Don't worry." I smiled. "Now anyways, I'm here to help you. Please go back Edward?" I asked.

"Not yet." He looked away.

"Running away doesn't solve your problems." I said.

"Maybe you should learn that too." He looked back to me. It was true. I was running away. I was a coward.

"You're not a coward. If anyone is I am." He comforted. "I've run away from something I truly can't escape. I've abandoned by family for my own selfish needs."

"Sometimes we have to put ourselves first, Edward."

"Have you ever been in love Scarlett?" He asked suddenly.

"Not really." Emmett didn't count anymore.

"When you do, you will realize that putting yourself first is impossibility."

"I doubt I'll ever need to learn that." I looked away. It seemed as though I'd be alone for ever.

"Scarlett, you are aware I was nearly 110 when I found Angela? I thought the same as you did. You will find someone eventually." How did this conversation come to this? I was here to take him back.

"I'll make you a deal." He began. "If you go back- and promise to stay for good. Then I'll come back too."

"Why do you want me back? I'm practically a nuisance to the whole family."

"I want you back because it's nice to have a large family. Besides, who else can I talk to? I relate to you more then anyone. You think the same as I do. You're logical. More so then anyone in our family." I liked how he said _our family_.

"Thanks Edward but-"I tried to refuse. He cut me off.

"But nothing. You are coming back with me."

"Fine. But please answer me this. What will you do?" He knew what I meant.

"I'll let you know when I decide." I sighed.

"It's not that hard a decision." I said.

"I know what the simple answer is, but it's hard to know if the right thing is always the best decision."

"Do you actually have feelings for Tanya? Forgive me if I'm being rude. I know you don't have to tell me." I asked.

"You're my sister, I can tell you anything." That felt good to hear. I felt like I was being accepted for once.

"I do care for Tanya to some degree. I care for Angela more though. But it's hard to decide. I haven't spent much time with Tanya. What if she really is the one? What if Angela really is 2nd best?"

"Don't talk like that Edward. You married her for god's sake!" I folded my arms. "Does that expensive rock on your hand mean nothing?"

"It means a lot. But only because it was my fathers. Angela has my mothers. Truly, a ring can not express your real emotions."

"Do you love her Edward?" I asked simply.

"Yes."

"Then simply decide who you love more and who you imagine the rest of eternity with and then decide." I solved his problem. "But don't tell me. I don't want to know. Ang and Tanya should be the first."

"Thanks Scarlett."

"Anytime." I grinned.

"So anyways, do we have a deal?"

"Yes. I will stay. If Emmett never bugs me again and Jasper and Matt are nicer then I promise I will stay."

"I will make sure they are nicer to you. I owe you that much." He grinned.

"Alright, let's go back." I rolled my eyes. "I would say home but that really only counts as Forks." I added.

"Truer words have never been spoken." He said admiringly. He loved Forks as much as I did. It was home for each Cullen.

And with that we began running.

"How long have you been searching for me?" He asked suddenly.

"I decided to look for you four days ago but I've been physically looking for you for three days straight. You can see why I want you back in Denali so badly."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He laughed.

"Mhm." I muttered sarcastically.

"The most important thing is that we're going back."

"Have you decided who you're going back to? Don't tell me I just want to know if you've decided."

"Yes I have."

"Good." I hoped with all my heart that he chose Ang. I couldn't bear to see her in that much pain. What would she do? Would she still be a Cullen? Would she have to leave? Never come back? Tanya would take her place? I couldn't help shudder at that thought. Tanya wasn't too kind to us Cullen girls. Neither were here sisters. Alicia was nice though. Kate, Irina, Tessa and Tanya were…well let's just say mean. A result of this whole bonding situation. The bonds weren't broken but they were ripping. It was like someone had pulled one small thread of a tightly wound ribbon and slowly dismembered it. It would soon be nothing. I sure hoped that wasn't the case here. Edward was listening to my thoughts.

"You know it's funny, I used that exact analogy during my time to 'think'." He laughed.

"Great minds think alike I guess." I teased.

"And hey, um. Don't worry about not belonging with us. You are more Cullen like then you think."

"Thanks. I think you've made it a lot easier though. I'm glad I found you."

"So am I. If it weren't for you I would be who knows where."

"You'd come back."

"Eventually." He laughed.

I was surprised at how fast we got there. We didn't have to wait for each other. We were the same speed. We truly were the same.

"Ready?" I asked, nervously. I heard the voices inside the house.

_He's back! _

_Edward?_

_Scarlett? Edward?_

_They're really here!_

_Ugh she's back!_ That had to be Irina.

_Omg!_ Alice…

_Edward! Scarlett!_

_Whoa! I didn't think he'd be back for a while. Uh oh. What will I say to Scarlett? _Emmett.

Out of each exclamation two stood out the most. Those two were Angela's and Tanya's. More then cries of excitement they were sighs of relief. They also had a nervous sound to them.

"Not even close." He looked to me.

"Let's go then." I stepped forward, opening the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Amends, and Arguments

There were only two people in the foyer, Ang and Tanya.

"Scarlett! I thought you'd never be back!" Angela cried. Edward stayed behind.

"Mhm. Anyways…There will be time for hello later. I have to go do something in the other room." Real smooth Scarlett. I though to myself. I left the room. But I still listened in on the conversation.

"Edward." Tanya said.

"Tanya, could you excuse Angela and me for a minute." Tanya looked surprised. She slipped out of the room. No doubt eaves dropping.

Angela remained quiet.

"Can we talk? Upstairs?" He asked.

She nodded. She looked so scared.

I looked behind me only to find 10 pairs of anxious eyes on me.

"Time for greetings later. Everyone out! They need to talk alone! No eaves droppers!" I ordered.

"What ever you say Scarlett." Alice ran to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Glad to see you too Alice. Now everyone…outside now!" I whined.

They all marched outside. Jasper saluted me mockingly. I cracked a smile. There was nothing left to do but wait.

Angela

He was back. He wanted to talk. He sent Tanya away. What the heck did that mean? What had he decided? What would happen if he chose her? He didn't begin talking until we reached our room.

"Ang-"He began.

"Just tell me Edward. Spare me the details just tell me what you've decided." I closed my eyes.

"I love you Angela."

"You love her too." My eyes remained shut.

"Not as much as I love you. Leaving you would hurt me most. I can't leave. It's an impossibility."

My eyes opened. He was staring in to them.

"But what will you do now? What will you say to her?"

"I will tell her we can't be friends anymore. There's no point hurting all three of us. None of us need that right now. You are my wife; if she can't deal with that then that's her problem."

"I'm sorry Edward. I was so spoiled. If I relaxed this would all be fine. You would still have your friend." I sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Don't think that way. This was no ones fault. If anything it was mine. I should have realized this a long time ago. I'm truly sorry for everything. I didn't mean any of the things I said before I left."

"I'm still sorry."

"Can you forgive me?"

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Neither did you." He argued.

"We were all at fault. Does that make you happy?" I cracked a smile.

"Not as much as seeing you smile does." He grinned my favourite crooked smile. It was the face of an angel. His hair was a mess and his clothes were dirty and ripped and yet he was still the most perfect thing in the world. It felt as though everything that had happened had been erased. It wouldn't feel the same in the morning but for now it was all I needed..

"Alice is going to attack you." I added.

"She usually does. What reasons does she have this time?" He laughed.

"First off, you look like you've been mauled by a bear. Secondly you left and she didn't like that."

"I'll deal with her later. I'd rather not think of Alice right now." He pulled me closer.

"I suppose everyone is waiting for you downstairs. The house isn't the same without you and Scarlett."

"Because I'm just so interesting." He said sarcastically.

"To me you are." I contradicted.

He kissed me softly.

"Alright let's go. Alice is getting impatient" He broke away and took my hand.

Everything felt like it would be alright for once. If we got through this we could handle anything. The Volturi included.

"Edward!" Alice ran in to the house. "You look like a mess! Ugh! That shirt was brand new! Thanks a lot!" She yelled.

"Nice to see you too Alice."

"Yea uh huh." She rolled her eyes. "I missed you too. Don't ever do that again." She hugged him.

Matt and Jasper stood in the door way awkwardly. Emmett was right behind them.

The Denali girls greeted Edward and then they were off to find Tanya. All of them but Alicia gave Rosalie, Alice, Scarlett and I death glares. That was comforting. They were jealous of us. I always felt jealous of them.

"Good to have you back." Matt smiled.

"Same here." Jasper looked away.

"Edward." Emmett nodded.

"I hope you all welcomed Scarlett back too. Without her I wouldn't be here." He smiled whole heartedly.

Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't worry. Alice nearly attacked her too." Rosalie laughed.

"Both of you march upstairs and change. I can't see you like this! You look like nomads!" She looked stern. "Now" She growled.

Edward and Scarlett laughed at her. She wasn't having that. She pushed them both up the stairs and they were down in minutes.

"Alright, Alice, happy now?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Very. The Cullens are back together."

"I don't think so. I don't see Carlisle and Esme." Scarlett looked around.

"Well in spirit we're all together." Jasper said.

"Could you be cheesier?" Rosalie laughed.

Though we were back together, it felt off. I knew why. It was because we weren't in Forks. That fact saddened me.

"I hate to ruin this semi-awkward happy reunion, but Alice what are you seeing from the Volturi?" I asked sheepishly.

"I have foreseen." She said mockingly.

"Alice. Get on with it!" Emmett said impatiently.

"They'll hit the Forks house in two weeks. There's nothing to find. They won't come here."

"I didn't think they would." Scarlett said suspiciously.

"Alice…" Jasper said in the same tone.

"Relax! They won't come here." She looked at Edward. No one else saw but me. They would come here. She knew it, Edward knew it, I knew it and by the looks of it so did Scarlett.

"Did anyone leave any trails?" Matt asked sternly. He glared at Scarlett.

"None that we know of." Jasper said.

"That's my point. None that we know of." Matt looked to Scarlett again. "We don't know anything."

"Yes we do. Trust me on this people, there is no danger to us here." Alice looked to Edward again.

"Will there be a danger to the Denali clan?" I folded my arms.

Alice paused. "No."

I could see her plan. If they did come here we would flee. All of us. Escape to somewhere even more remote then this mountain.

"Way to kill the excitement Angela." Alice continued.

"She's worried. You can't blame her for that." Edward defended.

"She wouldn't need to worry if Sca-" Matt began.

"Matt." Edward scolded. "That reminds me, I have a request for all of you , though it only counts for a few of you. No one, I repeat no one, is allowed to act in any hostile ways to Scarlett. No glares, no remarks, nothing." Edward looked to Matt.

"And in some cases not even talking." Scarlett looked sourly at Emmett.

"Right. Scarlett is a part of our family." Rosalie smiled at Scarlett. It was her way of apologizing.

"Thanks, Edward." Scarlett smiled.

"Okay it's late. I'm sure we're all mentally tired. Let's break up this little party." Jasper dismissed us all. He left for his room. Alice left too.

Matt went outside. Rosalie and Emmett went up to their room and Edward and I went upstairs too. Scarlett flipped on the TV.

The night went fast. I lay in Edward's arms and we sat in silence. Finally when morning came Alice forced us down the stairs. We were planning a 'welcome home' party for Carlisle, Esme, Carmen and Eleazar.

"Alice, do you honestly think the Denali girls are in any mood for a party" I could afford to be nice. I had Edward again. Edward heard that, he smiled.

"A good party will cheer them up!" She said.

"Maybe if we put them in a good mood before then they would be more excited." Jasper said slyly.

"Sure, we'll put them in a good mood but not your way Jazz." Matt laughed.

"Maybe we should talk to them." Emmett suggested.

"Only those who know how to open their mouths and not hurt people should talk to them." Scarlett said sourly.

"Jasper, Matt, Edward, Scarlett, why don't you go." Rosalie suggested.

"Yeah right! Irina hates me!" Scarlett said.

"Fine, I'll go." Rosalie said politely. She was scaring me these days.

"Me too" Edward whispered to me. I stifled a giggle.

"Get going then!" Alice ordered.

"Aye Aye Captain" Matt said sarcastically.

They all left the room.

"Alice, what do you want us to do?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett you're really no help, go with Rose." She ordered. Scarlett smiled at her gratefully.

He stormed out of the room.

"OK everyone get decorating." She threw streamers and balloons at all of us.

I groaned.

"Don't be lazy." She said. Scarlett snickered.

"Aye aye Captain Alice" I saluted. That was fun to say. No wonder Matt had said it. I loved teasing Alice.

In seconds the entire house was covered in streamers, banners and balloons that said welcome back.

"Happy now Alice?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes." She smiled smugly. "You may leave."

Scarlett and I bolted out of the room, laughing at Alice's expense.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Hmm…I think I may just go upstairs and sketch.

"Have fun." I said sarcastically. She was gone in seconds.

I stood in the snow confused. Alice was acting all controlling and everyone else was off with the Denali girls. That struck a chord. Edward was most likely cheering up Tanya. After an apology of course.

I trusted Edward but I decided to go spy anyways.

I heard them in the back yard. They sat under a large tree in the snow. Her face was torn and he was apologetic. It didn't seem like he was cheering her up at all.

"Tanya, you have to understand. We can only be friends." He said apologetically.

She was speechless. She looked away.

"Cheer up Tanya. We can be friends still. Come on, Alice is throwing a party today." His enthusiasm was pathetic.

"If it's what's best the fine." She said sadly.

"OK I have to go Alice is probably looking for me." He hugged her. That irritated me. Suddenly she turned her head. She attempted to kiss him! Edward pushed her away.

"Tanya! Did you just miss everything that I just said?" He yelled.

"Clearly she did." I ran to him.

"Ang, you know I did nothing." He said to me innocently.

"I believe you."

"Can you not leave him alone for two seconds?" Tanya asked sarcastically.

"Not with you." I growled.

Suddenly, she pounced. Her teeth barred at me and a menacing snarl came from her lips. I was stronger, so I could push her off but she kept coming back.

"Tanya!" Edward yelled.

The Cullens and the Denali's all heard what was happening. Edward pushed her away. And finally she was done. I clutched Edward's arm for support.

"Look what your sister did now?" Alice screeched at Tessa.

"My sister? It was clearly Angela's fault." Tessa screamed.

Alice slapped her. Normally I would laugh at these hysterics, but this was serious.

"Alice stop it!" Jasper pulled her away.

Tessa smiled smugly.

"Just think, if Scarlett didn't show up our families would still be in peace." Irina said coldly.

"This was not her fault." Matt and Emmett said at the same time.

"Why do you care what happens to her?" Emmett yelled at Matt.

"At least I didn't use her for my own selfish needs!" Matt defended.

"You know nothing." Emmett dismissed Matt.

"Coming from you that means a lot." Matt said sarcastically.

"Both of you! Shut it!" Edward ordered.

Kate growled at me. She didn't like any harm to come to her sister.

"Don't act like this was my fault." I said sourly.

"I'm not acting." She said back.

"Your sister is the reason for this all! If she didn't stay away like she should've then we wouldn't be fighting!" I screeched.

Kate gaped at me. "If Scarlett, didn't come and ruin your family then none of this would have happened"

"Do not blame my sister for your family's mental issues." Alice said, her arms folded.

"Don't push it." Jasper's arms formed a protective cage around Alice.

"Would everyone shut it!" Alicia yelled. "Look! Carmen, Eleazar, Carlisle and Esme will be home! They can't see us like this!"

"We can't fix years worth of problems in minutes." Jasper said.

"We can act."

"They're not stupid, they know when we're lying." I added in.

"Everyone split up. Being together isn't working." Edward ordered. The Cullens followed Edward in to the forest and the Denali girls went inside.

"This isn't good." Alice muttered.

"I know." Edward's hand left mine.

"You know I didn't do anything." I defended myself.

"I know." He said again.

Everyone sat down as Edward spoke.

"We need to figure this out. If we can't work it out we'll have no where to go."

"Agreed." Alice nodded.

"To be honest none of this was our fault." Matt said.

"Right." Scarlett said.

"Either way, we need to solve this." Rosalie said.

"I think the feuds between our own family are more important at the moment." Jasper said.

"He's right. Matt, Emmett, Jasper, Edward you all need to work this out." I said.

"Emmett, I know I've ignored you lately. I'm sorry. Can we forget this?" Edward apologized.

"Sure." Emmett nodded.

"Same here man." Jasper shook his hand.

"Now that that's settled can we get on with what ever needs to be done?" Alice asked.

"There's still three people left." I said.

"That we can handle later." Scarlett said.

"No it's got to happen now." I insisted.

"In private though." Matt and Emmett looked at Scarlett.

"Go somewhere then!" Alice ordered.

They bolted away.

Scarlett

"Can we get this over with?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes." Emmett agreed. "I'm sorry for what I did."

"No you're not." Matt said.

"You can't know that." I said quietly.

"Yes I can" He was determined.

"Why do you care? You hate Scar!" Emmett yelled.

"Do not call me that." I said severely.

"Come on Scarlett, how many times do I have to apologize?" He begged.

"Fine! I forgive you! Happy? Just know that things won't be the same." I warned.

"Good. Matt, let's say we're civil and forget it." Emmett agreed.

"Fine. Civil." Matt agreed. Emmett walked away.

"Matt, why did you defend me?" I asked suddenly.

"I don't know." He said coldly.

"Ugh! That bugs me so much! You act nice one minute and you're a total jerk the next! What is your problem!" I demanded.

"If I knew do you think I would be here fighting with you?" He asked.

"I swear Matt you are the biggest jerk I've ever met! More then Emmett!" I screamed.

"That's a compliment." He said sarcastically.

"Can we just forget this? I don't like fighting." I said quietly.

"Fine." He looked through me as he spoke, his eyes unreadable.

"Can we at least act civil to each other?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Good. Let's go back."

We ran back as fast as we could.

Alice led us inside. The Denali girls were waiting.

"Tanya." Edward nodded.

"Edward." She said back.

"I'm sorry but I think we have to ask you all to leave. It didn't work. I hope you stay safe." She said reluctantly. She looked only to Edward.

Suddenly the front door opened. There stood Esme, Carmen, Carlisle and Eleazar. They took in the scene and they saw the fallen streamers and popped balloons.

"I don't think that's your decision to make." Eleazar said sternly.

We all stood frozen. Awaiting what they would all say.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Issues

"What is going on here?" Eleazar demanded. He glared at us all as Carlisle's eyes swept the room, his face slowly moulding into disappointment as he understood. The Cullens stood on one side of the room, while the Denali clan stood on the other.

"It's all their fault." Tanya said, looking at Angela.

"Is it only their fault?" Carmen asked.

"No!" I exclaimed. I couldn't let Tanya just kick us out. We couldn't go back to Forks. "Tanya and Angela got into a fight over Edward after Tanya tried to kiss him after he told her she was just a friend to him. Tessa is trying to take Jasper away from Alice, and Irina, well, I don't know what her problem is with me. Emmett, Matt, and myself got into a small argument over some ill chosen words, but no one got hurt. It's fine now." I looked sheepishly back at Edward, I hoped he didn't mind I was kind of lying to Carlisle and Esme. Things definitely weren't fine. He shrugged and smirked a little as he read what I was thinking. There was no privacy while he was around was there?

"She's lying!" Tanya glared at me. "Their family is falling apart. For crying out loud Edward left Angela for the past four days!"

"But he came back!" I felt Angela tensing behind me. I heard Edward mutter something to her about calming down.

"They need to go. Alicia is already beginning to prefer them as opposed to her own family. It's all that girl Scarlett's fault!" She pointed at me.

That was low, even for Tanya. I could feel my guard letting down, and she knew it.

"She comes from the Volturi. She ran away and went to Forks. When Alice saw the Volturi coming to the Cullens, she fled here. The Cullens followed her and now they're coming here. The Volturi are coming here. They sent that tracker Demetri after her, and the new one, Jason, a shield." She went on. I could feel my shoulders start to shudder. I felt Emmett put his hand on one to steady it.

"As if Scarlett's the only thing pulling our families apart. You seemed to be capable of doing that just fine by yourself." Matt said, stepping up to stand next to me.

"I've heard enough. Tanya, you of all people should know better than to judge people by where they come from. By the sound of it, Scarlett really cares about what happens to her family, and I can tell by the look on her face she's debating whether or not to leave again. The Cullen's are staying, Scarlett, I hope won't leave, and nothing you say is going to change that Tanya. Now apologize please."

"Fine, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you before I got to know you. Friends?"

"Apology accepted. However, after the way you've treated the Cullen's I'm not so sure about your offer of friendship yet. But, I will be civil if you will." I shrugged and stuck out my hand.

She smiled. "I don't blame you. I'll try and be civil." I pulled my hand back.

"Try?"

"Fine, I'll be civil." I put my hand back out and this time she took it. We shook and I stepped back to stand next to Angela.

"Well, no that that's settled, shall we all go into the sitting room and we'll tell you about our hunting trip?"

"Sure." Angela, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and I all started following Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, and Carmen.

Matt grabbed Emmett's arm after the others had started walking towards the sitting room. He tried to shake it off, but he pulled harder, and after a moment, he gave in and followed him outside. I followed them too, but stayed out of sight.

"What?" He asked glaring at him. Matt looked very small all of the sudden in comparison to Emmett.

"We need to get over this Scarlett issue. I know that she knows we're stilling fighting, and to be honest I'm not sure why."

"Well, Scarlett's cool, and I'm not going to let her end up with some jerk like you."

"Me, a jerk? You shouldn't be talking after what you said to her. She trusted you, and thought you were her friend. She virtually has no one in this family to talk to besides Angela and now Edward." I flinched but knew what Matt said was true.

"I only used her to begin with. I stopped after the first time we raced through the woods. After I saw her standing in the path waiting for me, I knew I couldn't use her. She was too good for that. And in case you are thinking anything, she is way out of your league." I saw Matt's frown curve upwards a little, he knew exactly about that race, he had been there.

"And yours."

"I know, so I guess neither of us can have her then."

"I guess not. Then why are we fighting?"

"Because you've taken my place." Emmett said menacingly.

"No, I haven't. You heard Edward, he still thinks of you like his brother. I'm just biologically related to him." Matt shrugged.

"Fine. Why didn't we have this argument while Scarlett was here?" If only Emmett knew I was, he would start blushing so badly, even though that's impossible for a vampire.

"Um, man, have you been listening to what we have been talking about?"

"Oh yeah." Emmett laughed and high fived Matt, and then headed in towards where I was standing, I hurried into the sitting room. I started laughing with everyone else, even though I wasn't really paying attention.

"Hey Scarlett, where've you been?" Angela whispered.

"I'll tell you later." She nodded and rested her head on the back of the couch I was now sitting on.

"Hey Emmett, Matt, where have you been? Sca-" Edward started to ask.

"Yeah, where have you guys been?" I asked, and gave Edward a look that said 'don't-bring-me-into-this'. He nodded and laughed as he saw what I had been doing. It was still playing through my head. Angela looked at me questioningly. I shrugged, and listened to what Carlisle was talking about.

"As we were passing through British Columbia, we came across this girl Maria-Sophia. My goodness did she ever have a lot of energy, she didn't stop talking did she?" I tuned them out, and looked out the window. The weather was gorgeous. The sun was shining brightly in the bright blue sky, making the snow sparkle up on the mountains. The trees swayed gently in the breeze, as a small wind came and played with the leaves. I could feel Emmett and Matt's gazes on my neck, but I ignored them. I silently left my spot on the couch and headed outside. I could hear Angela ask Alice where I was going worriedly, but Alice told her not to worry. As I walked over to the trees, I heard Edward call "Scarlett. Wait. Where are you going?"

"Just for a run, I want to see the valley from the top of that mountain over there." I pointed to the biggest of the mountains. Even as a vampire I could barely see the top of it.

"Oh, can I come?" Although Edward was being polite, I could tell he wanted to race, I was the only one who could actually give him some competition.

"Fine. But to warm up we'll jog to the base of the mountain." We reached it in seconds.

"Alright, first one to the top wins." I yelled and started sprinting, although I was sprinting, I still held back a little, and tried blocking my mind from Edward's. His eyes narrowed as he tried to see my strategy, but I had learned well from blocking Aro from my thoughts. He couldn't get in. I grinned and poured on a little more speed. I could tell Edward was really running, as his feet started pounding harder, making loud thumps on the ground, sending snow flying as we neared the top. He started pulling ahead as we got close to the summit. I poured on the rest of my speed and flew past him, reaching the top before he could blink. I stood on the top and looked at the valley. It wasn't very big, but it was beautiful. I heard Edward mutter something about me being a devil in blocking him from my thoughts. I smiled and let him hear me.

"How did you do that? Angela is the only one who can block me from her thoughts."

"How else do you think I got away from Aro so many times?"

"It must have been tough living with the Volturi." He looked at me sympathetically.

"Angela said the same thing. It was, but it's not my favourite thing to talk about though."

"Are you ever going to tell anybody what it was like?"

"Eventually, probably after this whole issue with the Volturi has passed. I don't know what I'm going to do when they actually get here."

"What do you mean?"

"When they come, Demetri will want me to come back. I'll either have to go willingly, or he'll send Aro. I may as well just go willingly. I mean it couldn't have been as horrible as I thought it was, could it?" I sat down in the snow, Edward sat next to me.

"I'm sure Emmett wouldn't let you go without a fight, he's developed quite a liking for you." He said grinning, obviously avoiding my question. I raised my eyebrows and stared him down until his grin faded and he started to look serious.

"Look, I know the Volturi, they tend to make life miserable for everyone, and judging by how close in personality we are, it was bad. But believe me, if the Volturi wants you they're going to have to go through us first. Besides, it doesn't seem like you'll have any problems convincing Demetri to keep you safe." His grin returned, and he stood up. "We should probably get going, people- sorry, vampires, will be looking for us soon, I mean considering our history of running away."

I laughed and stood up. "Let's go back."

"Hey, Scarlett?" Alicia called as I headed up the stairs to my room, I was off to play some more songs.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, are the Cullens nicer than my family seems to be?"

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"I mean, my family, with the exception of Carmen and Eleazar, has been mean to you, and I want to become a Cullen." She took a deep breath and looked at me straight in the face.

"You what? I'm probably not the best person to ask, but you should ask Carlisle. You might be allowed, I don't know though." What was she talking about? I mean Alicia being a Cullen wouldn't be a bad thing, but how big could one coven get?

"I think I will. I mean, living in Denali has been great, but the Cullens are so amazing. The way you all work together and solve your problems, you're always there for each other, and I want to be part of a coven like that."

"Is that really what you want?" Carlisle had come into the room, and heard everything Alicia had said. Alicia nodded solemnly.

"Then I'll talk to Eleazar about it. Okay?" Alicia's eyes lit up as she sensed Carlisle's consent.

After Carlisle left to find Eleazar, I high fived Alicia. "Congratulations. You'll be a Cullen by tonight." Just by slapping hands, my talent had sensed Alicia's future as a Cullen. Alicia hugged me and ran outside for a quick excursion through the woods to hunt.

Matt

I watched as Scarlett congratulated Alicia on something she had seen in the future. Alicia hugged her, and left. Scarlett watched her leave then continued on to her room. What was she congratulating Alicia on? I followed her to her room, but she shut the door as soon as she went inside.

I waited outside the door, hoping she'd come out, but I heard a piano begin to play. It was so beautiful, I was glued to the wall. The song was intricately woven to such an extent, I didn't even think Edward could have played it, even though he was an amazing piano player. As the song progressed further and became softer and sadder, I was frozen in place. The song displayed confusion, then hope, and then hurt. As she played I could only picture her story with the Cullens so far. She had come to them as a last resort. They, and I, I flinched regretfully at the thought, had shunned her because of the danger she had brought. As I went through her story, the song followed it exactly. As Scarlett ran away, the music became faster, and more frightened, as though the Volturi could catch her. When she reached Denali, it became softer and more calm, but then we came, and hope was woven into the song just in the background, so quiet that you almost had to strain your ears to hear it. As most of us were still distant from her, the song twisted into sadness, but then came a sweet melody; Angela. Scarlett's one comfort. Then came a playful harmony, Emmett. The song became happy, and the same hopeful section was played again, but then confusion. Edward must have left. And then hurt. She had heard Emmett and Alice talking to Rosalie and Jasper. The music became so sad it was almost unbearable. More running, and then excitement, she had found Edward. Hope and happiness were woven back into the song. As they returned, Angela's melody returned. The happiness continued for a little while, until anger took it's place. Emmett, her, and my argument. As it came to an end, the anger became frustration, and became so complex I could barely follow, but then it settled, and became so sweet, even though it wasn't part of the story, I pictured her face. Then laughter at some harmony that sounded slightly obnoxious, I didn't understand it, but it was pretty. The music changed to become unsure, but then hope blared out of the melody and harmony so strongly, the unsure was completely wiped out. Happiness and hope competed for the melody as the song came to a close, but then her melody was repeated, Angela's was woven into a harmony, and a new harmony came into play. It was playful, a very slight harmony woven into the background picturing something obnoxious, and then sweetness, very gentle, and happy. I couldn't figure out who it was, but it was obviously someone. The song faded out, and came to a close. As I heard her footsteps approaching the door, I turned and ran to my room, I couldn't let her find me.

Alicia

I became a Cullen yesterday night. The next morning was made for celebration, the sun was shining, making us all sparkle when we went out to play a game of baseball, not caring who heard us. The Cullens won, and Tanya had a little hissy fit. Tessa and Alice continued to fight over Jasper, while he and I went hunting.

"Hey Alicia?"

"Yeah, Jasper?"

"Where do you want to hunt?"

"Anywhere! Its such an amazing day today, I could do anything!" I was still reeling from the delight of becoming a Cullen. Carlisle had been very welcoming, and the rest of the family seemed happy too.

"Well, that's good to hear." Jasper's face broke into a grin. He started sprinting, and then he started leaping across stones in a stream, so far apart, you had to have enough force with you to jump twenty feet. I followed and chased him after kept running. I followed him until we reached the trees, but as he ran faster, I decided to go back to the house to watch Alice and Tessa.

"Alicia? Aren't you coming?"

"I would but Alice and Tessa are just so much fun to watch." I grinned and ran back to the house.

Scarlett

Edward, Angela, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Matt and I, were all going skiing today. Alice was staying in Denali to try and find out more about the Volturi's soon-to-come arrival, and keep Alicia company, the two girls were virtually inseparable.

"Well be careful guys." Alice looked directly at me while she said that. Wonder why? Hmm. I know how to ski really well, and falling off skis won't hurt a vampire, we're almost indestructible.

"We will!" Angela was obviously ready to go. She was really excited.

"Have fun!" Alicia appeared next to Alice.

We ran to and up the mountain, it wasn't very far, and Alice had arranged for a helicopter to drop our skis of for us ahead of time, so we didn't have to run with them. They were quite a nuisance to climb and run with.

We reached the peak in around twenty five minutes, we took our time. When we reached the top, our skis were waiting in a large bundle. Rosalie had pink and black skis, Jasper had green and black skis, Edward had dark blue ones, Angela had purple, Emmett decided to snowboard, his board was bright yellow, Matt had black that glinted a greenish blue in the light skis, and I had multi coloured polka dot skis (except for brown because it put off the entire combination of the way the ski was coloured). Each of us had poles that matched our skis except for Emmett, because he didn't need them.

The mountain was huge and very steep, but it was like a bunny hill to all of us, everyone could ski it easily. Emmett being Emmett took off first, with Jasper hot in pursuit. Rosalie rolled her eyes, but pushed off quickly. Matt went next, and I followed, with Angela and Edward directly behind me.

The snow was powdery, but firm enough to move quickly on it. There were trees in a few clusters, but other than that the mountain was virtually empty. There were lots of mounds made to be jumps, and I think I jumped every single on of them, and jumping isn't my favourite thing in the world, but they were kind of fun anyways.

Halfway down the mountain my head started to hurt. As we neared the bottom it started to pound. It must just be a headache- wait, vampires aren't supposed to get headaches! As I realized this in alarm I sped up until I was speeding down the mountain. In a few moments I flew past Emmett, who was far ahead in the lead, I heard him call my name as I sped by. I shook my head and continued skiing, I had to reach the bottom before my head started to pound anymore.

I was halfway to the bottom and was concentrating on speed rather then where I was going when I flew into the air over a jump, as I landed my feet slammed down, and my head started to hurt so much my feet flew out from under me and I fell to the ground. I couldn't get up. I curled up into a ball and just held my head. I saw Emmett snowboarding slowly, looking for me, he saw me and his eyes practically bugged out of his head. He turned sharply and came to stand next to me. As soon as Jasper and Rose passed, not noticing Emmett and me, he started waving his arms to get Edward and Angela's attention. They appeared next to him momentarily. Angela bent down next to me and asked me what was wrong, I couldn't organize my thoughts, my head was still a little sore. I was about to open my mouth when I heard

_Please don't move, and keep your mouth closed. Thank you. _My eyes flew open in surprise as I lay frozen on the snow listening to the velvety voice talking to me. I stared at Angela and Emmett, they didn't seem to hear anything. As my gaze shifted to Edward I saw him looking at me with probably a mirror of my face reflected on to his.

_My name is Jason. You've heard about me, haven't you? Listen, Demetri and I are having some trouble finding you. You left good false trails, however we're headed to Forks, but we already know about the fortune telling vampire Alice, so you've probably left, but we were wondering where you are now. Keep your eyes open please. _I tried to close my eyes, but I couldn't.

_So much snow. Where has so much snow? Canada? Have you gone to Canada? Where though? Hmm. You've given Demetri and I some other things to consider now. By the way, he's jabbing in the arm with his finger right now. He wants to talk to you, but he can't, so I'll just say I for him. We'll see you soon Scarlett. From what Demetri's told me, you must be an amazing vampire. Can't wait to meet. See to you soon! _I felt Jason's presence withdraw from my head. My thoughts re-organized, and I sat up.

"What happened?" Angela was looking at me with concern.

"Nothing." I muttered. "I just fell, my head was hurting."

"Vampire's heads don't hurt." Emmett said.

"Scarlett? Can I talk to you over here please?" Edward motioned me over to where he was standing. Angela and Emmett continued down the hill.

"Yeah?"

"What just happened? Has it ever happened before? Who's Jason? What false trails did you leave behind you? Why does Demetri say hi? What does he mean by Demetri saying you're an amazing vampire?"

"I don't know what happened, that must be Jason's talent, like tracking, but way more advanced. Jason is the newest member of the Volturi. When I was looking for a coven I ran all over, by the time I found you, my trails were all over the country. Demetri's like a brother, he's quite fond of me, as you can figure out from the amazing vampire comment."

"Oh. What are you going to tell everyone else?"

"I don't know."

I skied the rest of the way down the hill quickly and met up with everyone else at the bottom. Matt was touching his head cautiously, and Edward looked very confused by that fact.

"Scarlett, what happened?" Angela came running up to me.

"Nothing, it just comes with my power I guess." I said quietly. Edward grimaced, but left it alone.

"Can we just go back to the house please?" I pleaded. Emmett agreed right away.

"Can you walk? Or should someone carry you?" He asked, flexing. I glared at him, so did Matt. Hmm…

"I can walk. Being carried would just make it worse."

"Oh, sorry." We ran back to the house but I could hear Angela and Edward talking.

"Edward, seriously, what happened to Scarlett?"

"I don't know."

"Why were you talking to her to intently afterwards? Was something wrong?"

"No. I… wanted to figure out if the same thing happened with my power. It doesn't."

"Edward, now that's I'm a vampire, you're going to have to make up better lies than that."

"I'm sure she'll tell you when she knows how." I ran faster and passed everyone ahead of me.

"Scarlett, I can't lie to everyone about what happened. You need to tell them. They have a right to know."

"I will, just I don't know how."

"Figure it out. You have two minutes. You tell them, or I will."

"Edward please!"

"Sorry. You, or me?"

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"Okay, then. I will. Scarlett, I don't mean to be mean, but they should know for safety reasons." He walked off to the sitting room where everyone was watching the TV.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Plans

"Everyone please listen up for a minute." Edward called the family to order.

"As most of you know, Scarlett collapsed while we were skiing this morning." I should be the one telling them, not Edward.

"Wait! Edward, I'll tell them." I stepped in front of him.

He nodded and stepped aside.

"Jason somehow got in to my head. His shield is more powerful then we thought. He can also access people's minds." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Esme was confused.

"I mean, his power allows him to speak with me. He can get in to my head, he knows I'm some where snowy. This power also creates a lot of pain to the subject it is inflicted upon. That's why I got a headache."

"Does Demetri know about him talking to you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. He called me an 'amazing vampire', you see Demetri is fairly…fond of my presence."

"So do they know we're here?" Carlisle asked.

"They know I'm somewhere cold. Jason guessed Canada."

"That's not very far from here." Alice warned.

"Thanks for the geo lesson Alice." Emmett said sarcastically.

"So he can access your head, but does that mean he can access your thoughts?" Matt asked.

"No. He can see what I see though." I explained.

"He can also see her surroundings at any time. If Tanya or Eleazar is around any one of us he can see it. He'll know." Edward put the clues together.

"Wait. This affects all of us?" Esme asked.

"Jason is capable of doing this to all of us. He chooses to use Scarlett. Well Demetri chooses for him." Edward explained.

"Wonderful." Emmett groaned.

"There's nothing much in your mind anyways Emmett." Rosalie teased.

"Thanks, you always know how to make me feel better." He put his arm around Rose.

"Will he come here?" Alicia asked nervously.

"Not yet." Alice answered.

Every Cullen had had a say in this conversation, all but Angela. She remained quiet.

"Ang?" Edward asked.

"Yea?" She looked up, she appeared to be day dreaming.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I think, we need to get away from here. We have to go where Jason and Demetri can never find us." She answered.

"That's a good idea." Emmett complimented.

"Well no duh." I laughed.

"I've been known to come up with those every now and then." She smiled.

"In all seriousness people…" Alice began. "I have a plan."

"Of course you do." Edward sighed.

She smiled up at him and then began. "We tell the Denali clan we are going back to Forks. We pack up, leave and don't keep contact with them. The way I see it, some swimming will be involved. Jason won't be able to tell what part of the world we swim too, each ocean looks the same. I say we make our way down to Vancouver and swim the Pacific to somewhere remote."

"We do own an island off of Hawaii. It's virtually impossible to find." Carlisle suggested.

Suddenly Tanya stormed in to the room.

"So that's it? You plan to set the Volturi in us and then just leave like that? I won't protect you. I'll tell them where you went. You can't hide forever Scarlett."

"Tanya, please-" Edward began.

"No. I won't be reasonable! This is utterly unfair! You can't do this to my family!" She yelled.

"Now, now, Tanya." Eleazar entered the room.

"Eleazar, I know for a fact the Volturi will do nothing to your coven. You haven't done anything wrong." Alice said confidently.

"Not even you can know that." Tessa entered the room. Carmen restrained Tessa from coming any closer to Alice.

"If something changes I will know." Alice said reasonably.

"What if you miss something? I know for a fact you've let things slip before."

"That was a different situation. I had too much to look for back then." Alice defended. She was speaking of the time Victoria's newborns were after Angela.

"So you're saying you aren't looking for much now?" Eleazar asked reasonably.

"Yes."

"But what if something slips past. Something you aren't looking for?" Kate stood behind Tanya.

"Even if I'm not looking, I still see."

"You keep believing that." Irina rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, Irina but Alice knows what she's doing." Angela stood up.

"Please stop fighting." Carlisle said calmly. I felt a wave of serenity fall on to me. It must have been Jasper. I looked over to him, he winked.

"Carlisle is right. This isn't helping anything." Esme agreed.

"Now, Alice I've known you a long time now, I trust your instincts. Do as you wish, but please promise to tell us when something changes. Maybe, just to satisfy the girls, Scarlett could check for each of them?" Eleazar looked at Tanya sternly, and me hopefully.

"Of course." Alice smiled smugly at Tessa. I touched each of the Denali girls' hands, and shook my head each time. Nothing was going to happen to them.

"Don't push it." Jasper warned. Tessa laughed at Alice quietly.

"Are we all in agreement?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Irina answered too fast. She'd do anything for Matt. I laughed at the thought.

"Alright then, can we all just relax? I hate stress!" Jasper said, throwing his arms up.

The Cullens laughed at Jasper but the Denalis thought there was nothing funny.

They all left with a dark glare at each of us. Carmen and Eleazar remained kind but their daughters were a whole different story. Surprisingly Kate stayed.

"I'm sorry about Tessa, Irina and Tanya." Kate smiled. "They're worried, so am I."

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you. Scarlett and Alice both say." Rosalie smiled.

Emmett looked between them, as did Angela. It seemed as though something was wrong. I looked to Edward. He shook his head. He would tell me later.

"To make it up to you I'd like to invite you hunting." Kate looked at us all.

"Um…I have to go compose something." Edward slipped out of the room.

"Oh yea! Alice there was that thing we were going to do. You know? Upstairs?" Alicia said slyly.

"Right! I was supposed to help Edward! Scarlett come help us!" Angela exclaimed.

"Hey Matt, Jasper, the Gators are on!" Emmett boomed excitedly.

"Sorry dear, Esme and I were planning on taking it easy today." Carlisle said politely.

"Rose?" Kate asked, her hopes shot down by all of us.

"I'd love to." Rosalie glared at everyone.

Rose and Kate were out the door. I sensed a new friendship was being formed. It seemed slightly odd the Kate would have a change of heart so quickly.

"Come on Scarlett." Ang dragged me up the stairs to her and Edward's room.

"Composing?" I asked Edward sarcastically. He was sitting on the desk on his lap top.

"Get with the times Scarlett! It's all done on computer now!" Edward joked.

"Coming from someone who just said 'get with the times' I won't take that comment to heart." I laughed.

"Besides, you're older then the both of us." Angela added in, as she grabbed her sketch book. She sat beside Edward and began to draw him. The déjà-vu happened again. I suddenly saw myself drawing that picture of Matt.

"Hey, do you guys think it's weird that Kate is all nice now?" Angela asked. She looked away from the page but her hand moved at the same speed.

"A little." I answered.

"She has a plan." Edward said quietly.

"Plan?" She asked.

"She wants to get to know Rose better so she can get in on our secrets. There's nothing to find, but Rosalie won't expect it. She'll be fairly gullible." Edward explained.

"Oh. Well, like you said, there's nothing to find." I said optimistic.

"Tanya is determined we're hiding something. Kate is her spy." Edward laughed.

"That's childish." Angela added, disapprovingly.

"I know." Edward chuckled.

Irina

Kate was doing her job, now it was my turn. If anyone was hiding something it would be Scarlett.

"Volturi." I scoffed.

With the approval of Tessa and Tanya I devised a plan to snoop.

I was in Scarlett's room now. She was with Angela and Edward- as usual. Poisoning their minds. She was getting to Matt now too. I couldn't let that happen. Matt would be mine soon. She didn't stand a chance anyways! He'd never go for her.

Her room appeared neat. There was really nothing out of the ordinary- to my dismay. There was the closet, the bathroom, the bed, the piano, the trumpet, the flute, the dressers and everything else. Suddenly, I spotted a piece of paper sticking out from under the bed.

"A clue?" I muttered to myself. I was scaring myself. I sounded like some sleuth in a 50's cop special. The things I did for my sisters…At least I knew I was a better sister then Alicia. She ditched us for the Cullens! Scarlett got to her too.

I bent down and picked up the sketch. I gasped. It was a drawing of Matt! My Matt! Well- soon to be. It was gorgeous though. She was a good artist. There was something off though. His eyes! They were hostile, unkind and mean. His other features were lovely though.

How could someone draw something so mean? If I were Matt, I would see this and be disgusted. Is that what she thought of him? I hoped so. Oh! What if Matt did see this? It would ruin all the newly acquired admiration he had for her. I would stick this in Matt's room. He would find it soon enough.

I bolted out of the room. I paused outside of Matt's door. He wasn't there. I entered the room and put the picture in the top drawer of his desk.

Alicia 

Life was so complicated these days! I was happy though. I was also sad at the same time. I may have left my sisters but I never really stood up to them. Alice was the best friend anyone could have though. I didn't care for Jasper in that way anymore, he was a brother.

"Alicia, I can see your plan." Alice warned.

"The one to stand up to my sisters?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes. Good for you. Go do it now! I want to see this!" Alice jumped up.

With a reluctant sigh I trudged down the stairs.

"Tanya?" I called. Alice behind me.

"Yea?" She answered. She was flanked by Irina and Tessa.

"I need to talk to you." I said strongly.

"Talk then."

"I know you resent me for leaving, but I have reasons." I explained.

"What reasons? That Scarlett girl got to you. Alice, Angela and Rosalie did too." Irina said coldly.

"They didn't get to me. I like them as people. They are nice. I love them like I love you." I defended my new family.

"You don't love us. You would have to hate us to betray us like that." Tessa said.

Alice stood quietly behind me.

"They aren't the only reason I left!" I said, raising my voice slightly. "If you let me talk then maybe I would tell you!"

"Go on then!" Tanya shouted.

"That's it! Right there! You always second guess me! You walk around all day like you are the leader. You can't be the boss of everyone. I can make my own decisions. We have brains too!" I looked to the other two girls.

"So? Tell me to ease up then. I'd do that much." She shrugged.

"You wouldn't . With you it's either your way or nothing. The Cullens also treat me nicer. Tessa, just because I don't say anything it doesn't mean your little remarks don't hurt. Irina, it wouldn't hurt to ease up on the glares. Maybe Matt would like you more." I continued. "I love you all, but you can all be a pain. I'm a Cullen now. It's my future. I like being with them. Of course I'll miss you all when we go back to Forks but it's what's best for me."

"You're being selfish. You're tearing the family apart! The Cullens are huge anyways. They have 11 members now!" Tanya said.

"For once, I won't cater to your needs Tanya. I need this for myself. They are family."

"You're making a mistake." Tanya whispered.

Suddenly Alice appeared beside me. "No she's not." She said fiercely.

The three of them stormed out of the room. I felt bad for hurting them, but at least I had done something for myself once.

Alice hugged me.

"Thanks." I muttered. "Let's go back upstairs." I said cheerfully.

As we ran up the stairs we passed Angela and Scarlett.

"Hunting?" Alice asked smugly. "I thought you had to help Edward compose." She teased.

"What about that thing you were going to do upstairs?" She retorted.

"By the way, I saw your..Performance." Scarlett added. "Nice. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." I was proud too.

Edward

Finally I was alone. Scarlett and Ang had gone hunting and Matt, Jasper and Emmett were occupying the flat screen. It was nice to have my family back together like this. I decided some composing was in order. It had been a while since I'd written anything new for Angela.

The melody began the second I sat at the piano. The main theme of her lullaby was the introduction and then the piece flowed in to a new sound. I experimented with the high registers and low registers of the piano.

Suddenly I stopped the music. The sound of Angela and Scarlett came in to my head.

_Scarlett! Scarlett! Are you okay? Come on get up? Please?_

Angela was worried. What was happening to Scarlett? I listened in.

_It was happening again. Jason was back. _

_Hello Scarlett. It appears I'll be needing some more information. Ooo. I see that you're with Angela Cullen. I presume you're with the rest of the family too. I'm terribly sorry for interrupting. I'll be gone in a minute or so. Just let me take in the surroundings. Oh! Is that a mountain peak I see? Perhaps you're in British Columbia. We'll see. Once again, let me apologize for the headache I've just given you. I'll be leaving. Good-bye! See you soon. _

I knew how she felt. I could feel the pain of his power too, for I could read her mind. Oddly enough, that wasn't the only place the feeling came from. Suddenly my thoughts switched to Matt.

_Ouch! Not again! What's happening to me? This is like what happened to Scarlett! How could that affect me? I wasn't involved with her mind in anyway._

Enough was enough, I needed to help her. I fled through the window and found the pair about a mile in the forest.

"Edward!" Angela called.

"Scarlett?" I asked. "Scarlett, can you hear me?"

"Edward?" She asked. She began to sit up.

"Are you alright?" Angela asked.

"Yes. But it happened again. He knows I'm with you. The headache was much worse this time too." She explained.

"I know, I felt it too." I said quietly. "So did Matt."

"Matt?" She asked, confused.

"I don't know either. It's odd. He's also puzzled by it." I answered.

"I think he knows where we are this time. He knows I'm near a mountain, he knows that I am with you and he thinks I'm near British Columbia." She said, worried.

"Relax Scarlett, we'll protect you. Don't worry." Angela helped her up.

I nodded in reply. "Come on, I think we need to tell the rest of the family."

"If Jasper freaks out again, I promise I will slap him. He's probably going in to hysterics right now." Angela said, making a fist out of her right hand.

"Someone's got a temper." Scarlett mumbled.

"Him freaking out doesn't help the situation. Although, he's only freaking out because we are…" She trailed off.

"Come on, we can discuss back in the house." I put my arms around both of them and led them back.

Jason knew the vicinity of where we were. It would amount to leaving, I just knew it. We couldn't stay here. We also couldn't hide for the rest of eternity either. Would we? How could we spend our lives on the run. We couldn't ever go home. Sure Carlisle's island was beautiful but it wasn't home. Would we ever go back to Forks?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Music

"Edward please?" Angela was begging me to play her remixed lullaby-other piece for the rest of the family in a concert.

"I can't, I'd seem like a show off."

"Believe me, you won't seem like a show off if I get Scarlett to play her piece, it's so complicated I don't think you could play it."

"Fine, if she agrees, and so does Matt and Rose, then we'll have a little Cullen music concert. OK?"

"Yes, thank you, thank you!" She leaped of the couch and hugged me quickly before running off to obviously go find Scarlett, Matt and Rose.

Scarlett

"Fine Angela, I'll do it, but what piece do you want me to play?"

"You know, that one you haven't written down. It's really complicated, and like a story."

"Oh, that one. Um, I don't know."

"Scarlett, please." I guess I could play it, but I've never played for an audience before.

"Maybe, but I've never played in front of people before."

"Try playing for me. Please Scarlett? Everyone else in the family who can play an instrument that has pitches will be playing."

"Fine, alright. Here goes nothing." I sat at the piano in my room and played the song for Angela. By the time I was down, she had sank down onto the couch. She was sitting with a sad expression on her face.

"That's lovely Scarlett. You simply must play it for us."

"Fine! I'll see you tonight." Angela left with a smile on her face at my agreement. As she disappeared around the doorway, I sank down on the couch. Tonight was going to be nerve racking, and I could only hope that nobody would recognize Matt's theme at the end of the song.

I shifted slightly to grab my sketch book, but accidentally dropped it and it flipped open to a picture I had started to draw back in Volterra of Demetri. His hair was barely falling onto his face, and his face still had its proud features, yet his eyes were warm. I must have been in a good mood when I drew it.

Matt

I walked into Scarlett's room, because she had one of the nicest pianos in the house, and I had been told to ask if Edward and I could bring it downstairs for the concert tonight, even if I was playing my acoustic guitar.

She was sitting on her couch, staring with a slightly wistful expression on her face, at portrait of Demetri's face. Why had she drawn him? Demetri of all people! She didn't like him at all! Did she? No, she couldn't, she'd never like someone like him. He was too… distant, and creepy. More distant than creepy, but still…

I watched her look at the picture for a few more seconds, and then drop the sketchbook and stand up suddenly.

Without turning around "Matt. What do you want?" After her question, she turned to look at me. Her eyes searched my face.

"I was told to ask you if Edward and I could bring your piano downstairs for tonight."

"Were you also told to watch me look at a picture?" She raised her eyebrows. Uh-oh.

"Um- ah- n-"

"Matt, its fine, just maybe say hello when you come into someone's room. Okay?"

"Sure." I sighed with relief.

"You can take the piano, but I'll see you later." A dismissal.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." She waved, I waved back and I turned to leave. As I was almost out the door, I saw her sit back down, pick up her sketchbook, and flip to a page where she had started drawing the mountain range outside her window.

"Oh, and Scarlett?" She jumped slightly.

"Yes Matt." She didn't look at me.

"Why haven't you painted your room?"

"I'm waiting for some sort of inspiration. Maybe a picture or, a colour or something."

"I see. Bye."

"Good bye." This time she watched me until I left the room.

Edward

Angela had played her song, it was apparently _my _lullaby. I couldn't have loved it more. Rosalie had finished her song, it was pretty, but didn't have much depth- much like her. I was next. I sat at the piano bench, and began to play my piece. It was complicated, but not very hard for me to play, considering I wrote it. As I finished, I looked at Angela and saw her smiling happily. I grinned back. Everyone began to clap. I stood up, and went to sit next to Angela on the chair. It was Scarlett's turn next.

_Oh, why are they all staring at me? I don't like playing for people. Why'd I ever agree to Angela? Oh yeah, the hope on her face, and ah man, I'm such a sucker for giving in to what people hope for, and want if it's sweet, and ugh. _Poor Scarlett, but I couldn't help laughing quietly. Angela gave me a scornful look, but then her face softened.

"Thanks, that was really pretty." I smiled back, but then leaned back on the couch. Scarlett began to play. Angela was right. Next to Scarlett, there was no way I was a show off. Her piece was so complex, it was hard to follow, but you couldn't miss the story it wove. I picked out Angela's theme, and Emmett's easily, obviously so did he (a grin a mile wide spread across his face), but as she played on I noticed her face getting more and more nervous, almost guilty.

_Edward's gonna know. I know it. He's probably in my head right now. Edward, if you have a kind bone in your body, you'll ignore my thoughts for the rest of my piece. Thank you. If not, you better sleep with your eyes open, you know the expression, not actually sleeping. _Her eyes flashed up to my face, I rolled my eyes, but stopped listening. She nodded and smiled slightly. Obviously she could tell if I was in her head or not. Stinking mind talents.

Alice's face split into a huge grin as a new theme came in. It was sweet, but there was a hint of something obnoxious. Alice began to bounce as the theme brought happiness back to the song. With a few final notes, the piece came to a close. I clapped loudly, but no one was louder than Alice. Matt had a confused look on his face, but he seemed to appreciate the song. Angela clapped, and Scarlett looked incredibly relieved she was finished. Emmett clapped and slapped her on the back as she walked by him, but with a look he sat right back down again. She had even managed to impress Jasper. Carlisle and Esme were both smiling at Scarlett. She smiled back and sank into the chair next to Angela.

Matt stood up, with his still slightly confused expression, grabbed his guitar. As he began to play, the expression faded off his face. The song was very sweet, almost like Ang's lullaby. Except, hidden in the background there was a ground of danger, lurking. It was amazing the feeling he conveyed into the guitar. Alice looked confused for a moment, but then she began to bounce again, this time with more vigour than in Scarlett's piece. She was grinning from ear to ear, with the expression of delight we usually only see when she's planning a party. Uh-oh.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! The song is entirely about Scarlett! Like Angela's lullaby Edward, but it's not a lullaby! Yes! Oh this is perfect! He wrote a song about her! Like his little theme in hers! This is amazing!_

The song was about Scarlett? If Alice knew it, then it was true. Oh no. This was bad. He couldn't have written a song all about Scarlett. He couldn't have, could he?

_I hope she doesn't realize. Oh wait, why is Alice bouncing? No, no please no. Ugh, Alice knows. Edward knows. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to play._

It was about Scarlett.

_Who is this about? It's really pretty, but it's about someone. Irina? Nah, couldn't be. _Scarlett looked slightly confused. She looked at me. I shook my head, not Irina. She concentrated for a second. Not any of the Denali girls, not Alice, not Angela, not Rose. Realization slowly dawned across her face.

_Me? He couldn't have. Edward, please tell me he didn't. _I shrugged helplessly.

Abruptly she stood up. She picked her way silently across the people sitting on the floor. With a last look behind her, she left out the door, Matt paused slightly, but continued playing. Alice's grin faded slightly, yet still remained on her face. As Matt finished playing I clapped and ran out of the room.

"Scarlett! What are you doing?" She was sitting against the fall with her hands covering her face. She raised her face and looked at me.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to decide what I'm going to do with my life."

"What?"

"Matt can't like me."

"He doesn't seem to, he seems to lo-"

"Edward don't. He needs to get over me. All I seem to do is bring trouble."

"Too bad. It's too late for that. Just promise me you'll be nice?"

"Fine. We already agreed to be civil."

"Good. Now go back into that room and congratulate him on a good song."

"Okay." She walked back into the room. I saw her speak to Matt, and then watched him smile in thanks. When he looked at me I motioned for him to come talk to me.

"What were you thinking?" We were in the hallway. "How could you play something like that right in front of her? Imagine if she knew. How awkward that would be?"

"It would be quite awkward. Edward, why did she leave?" How to answer this? I couldn't tell him she knew the song was about her.

"The song was lovely and she didn't want you to see her reaction. She thought you'd be upset if she liked it too much. I mean, you aren't the best of friends…" I trailed off. A total lie. Wow, Scarlett seemed to make me lie a lot. I really need to stop covering up for her.

"I hoped she'd like it." He looked at me expectantly. I stared back at him. "As I hoped everyone else would." He added on hastily.

"She did."

"Then why-"

"Matt, just let it go. Don't ask her about it. She liked your song and that's all there is to it." That you need to know.

"Fine. See you later Edward."

"See you Matt." I watched him walk up the stairs to his room. It was pitch black outside by now. With a sigh, I left to go back to the living room.

"What was that all about?" Angela asked me as soon as I came to sit next to her. "Scarlett won't say a thing."

"Oh it was nothing, just some confusion about Matt's song."

"Okay." With small sigh, Ang leaned back against the couch.

"Anyone else want to play?" Alice asked hopefully.

Matt

I knew Edward was lying. It was easy to see. As I thought about this, I found myself standing in the doorway to Scarlett's room. The room was dark, the lights were off, and strangely empty without the piano.

I walked quietly into her room. As I flicked on the lights, I saw her sketchbook sitting on the desk. I picked it up and flipped to the Demetri page, ignoring all the other pictures. With a small feeling of guilt, I tore it out carefully and took it with me to my room. I took a last look around her room, then flicked the lights off.

Soon after everyone came upstairs, I heard doors closing. Emmett's TV sprang to life. A Gator game was on. He found every single one of those. By the sound of his groan, they were losing. Edward and Emmett had obviously brought the piano back upstairs, because I heard Scarlett play a chord. Yet, after the chord, an eerie melody drifted out of her room, she was playing the flute. I heard someone sit on the piano bench. Edward, guessing as he began to play a moment later. It was Angela's lullaby. Scarlett joined in a harmony on the flute. Angela thanked them, and sank down on Scarlett's couch, to, like me spend the rest of the night listening to Edward and Scarlett duet.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Aurora

The night went by much too short. It felt as if the music that drifted out of Scarlett's room ended in minutes, as apposed to hours. I wanted to keep listening. Edward knew I was eaves dropping of course. Occasionally I would hear quiet growls of annoyance come out of the room. I ignored him though.

"Did you have a good night?" Angela asked, cheerfully as she greeted me on the stairs.

"Of course." I replied distantly.

"Your song was beautiful. You're the best guitar player I've met. I play a little bit, but I'm no where as good as you." She complimented.

"Thanks Ang. You were great on piano though."

"Compared to Edward and Scarlett, not really." She looked away.

"Don't underestimate yourself, Ang. You could always get better and surprise Edward."

"Thanks Matt." She smiled.

The rest of the day went much the same. Many compliments were given to everyone, and like usual the Denali girls kept their distance. Irina was odder then usual. She would randomly stare at me from across the room and then walk away. She was a weird girl.

Alice

"Edward? Ang?" I called as I spotted the two across the hall.

"What now?" Edward groaned. Angela slapped his arm and they trudged towards me.

"Get in here, I need to talk to you." I pulled them both in to my room. I pushed them both down to sit on to the bed and paced the room like a platoon leader.

"As you know, our Scarlett and Matt plan has been taking effect." I whispered.

"Well no duh." Angela rolled her eyes.

"Just let me talk! Jeez! Anyways! I'm seeing there will be an Aurora tonight. The best place to see it is on the highest peak of the mountain.

"Oh yeah, Scarlett and I raced there once. It's gorgeous." Edward interrupted.

"Exactly! Edward, you take Matt hunting tonight, Angela, you take Scarlett. You coincidently run in to each other and you just happen to lead the two up to the mountain peak."

"That's actually quite romantic." Angela looked to the distance.

"Yea, but it's not for you two. Edward, when I say so, you and Ang leave the mountain and leave them up there. Tell them you'll be right back or whatever."

"Good plan." Edward said, astonished. That was insulting.

"Of course it is! It's my plan after all!" I jumped.

Scarlett

Last night was complicated. The melodies that were played were so confusing. Well at least mine and Matt's were. Angela seemed to notice my off mood so she had decided to take me hunting. We really didn't need to go very often but we went for fun anyways…those poor elk.

"Oh! I think I smell some mountain lion!" Angela exclaimed. "I call it!"

She raced off in to the trees. I followed her, reluctantly.

Wait! How come I didn't smell any mountain lion? Maybe my sense was off because of Jason.

As I caught up to Ang I spotted Edward…With Matt.

"Hey guys!" I greeted politely.

"Scarlett? Ang? What are you guys doing here?" Matt asked, confused.

"Hunting. Like you." Angela answered simply. She was eyeing Edward in one of those ways that you just felt compelled to look away.

"I was out earlier today, I'm pretty sure I smelled a family of bear up on that mountain peak." Edward pointed to the top of the ridge.

"Race ya!" Matt bolted off.

"Oh come on! Not fair! Matt cheated and you guys are the fastest!" Angela whined.

"Get on my back." Edward sighed. She grinned sheepishly.

"Ready Scarlett?" He asked.

I nodded. We flew through the air at about the same speed. I was always a few quarter inches ahead.

"Call it a tie?" I asked, saving myself from an argument. We had reached the top and it was dark now. There was an odd glimmer to the sky tonight. That was weird.

"Sure." Edward smiled, as Ang jumped down from his back.

"Where were you? You guys are so slow!" Matt demanded.

"Cheater." Angela muttered. I stifled a giggle.

Suddenly Edward's head shot up. He eyed Ang suspiciously.

"Ang! I just forgot! I told Rose we'd help her with the trumpet!"

"Oh! You know how she gets! Let's go." Angela was about to grab his hand when she noticed Matt inching to follow.

"You guys should stay. Get that bear for us. Please?" She begged.

"Yeah, um stay." Edward grabbed her hand and they bolted down the mountain.

"I don't smell any bear." Matt said indifferently.

"Me neither." I sat down on a near by log. I stared up at the sky's odd colour.

He joined me. "There'll be an Aurora tonight." He pointed out.

"Aurora?" I asked stupidly. I knew what it was. I just needed to create conversation.

"Yeah, see?" He pointed to the sky again.

I stared in awe. It was magnificent. There was an array of different colours all blended together. There were purples, blues, pinks, yellows, reds and much more. There was nothing to compare it too. It was more gorgeous then anything. The sky was coloured with the Aurora, and it appeared to be moving like a cloth or sheet in the wind. I felt compelled to stare. The colours were also complicated they ran through each other in intricate patterns. Each pattern would suddenly stop and start a new path. It was marvellous.

"Pretty?" He interrupted.

"Um…Yes." I looked next to me. He was closer then I expected. His eyes were warm and kind this time. They were a lovely liquid gold.

"The first time I saw one was on my way to Forks. It's what convinced me I was doing the right thing going there."

"A trick of light convinced you to join your brother's family?" I blurted out. Oops. I hoped I didn't hurt him with my words.

"Yes, sort of. They were more then that though. They were inspiring. It's hard to explain. It was like the patterns represented my choices. The one pattern that went all the way through was the gold one. It reminded me of the eyes of vegetarian vampires. It made me think that was the path that would take me on through life." He stared at me oddly. It made me self conscious.

"I know what you mean. It was what made you feel like there was hope." I looked at the sky again.

"Exactly. I've never told anyone that though. The guys would never let me forget it. Although, Edward is kind of sappy too."

Suddenly I pictured Edward. I compared him to Matt. They looked alike but I wasn't comparing their looks. I was looking at their personalities. Matt really was like Edward. He was…as I had said before, perfect. It would be quite easy to fall in love with him. He had a good soul, that was more then I could ask for. What was I saying? Matt didn't feel that way! He couldn't! He would go for Irina soon! That hurt. Would I be the lonely one forever?

Matt's face was so close, if I were to turn my head…Ugh! This wasn't right! I couldn't think of him that way!

Matt

Scarlett was so perfect. I couldn't help putting my face so close. She probably felt uncomfortable. I didn't really care though. We'd never be alone like this again.

"You know, Scarlett, I gave you a really hard time before but I've never really said this. I mean don't take it the wrong way but-"

"Matt just say it." She laughed.

"I'm glad you came." I smiled. She returned it. I couldn't believe it but…I was falling for Scarlett. She didn't feel that way though. I saw that picture of Demetri, she cared for him. She said she didn't but I knew she did.

"Thanks Matt. I'm glad I joined the Cullens too." Suddenly she put her head on my shoulder. I should have leaned away, but I didn't want to. I liked that she felt that comfortable.

"Oh and, I'm also really sorry for…acting like a jerk." She really didn't know how sorry I was. If I could go back and change how I acted I would. No need to tell her that though. She would think I was coming on too strong.

"It's okay Matt. You had a good reason." Her eyes looked distant.

"Not really. But you go ahead and think that." She was letting me off the hook, I might as well let her forgive me.

She laughed quietly. It was a musical sound. I couldn't believe I was so mean before. How could I be mean to Scarlett? It was practically a felony. Okay…Maybe I was being over dramatic, but I just felt so bad…

"All that matters is that you're not a jerk now." She added in. I sighed. She thought I was nice, that was good progress, seeing as how I was still a jerk a few days ago.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." I added in. That was pretty sappy.

"Do you know how corny you sound?" She laughed.

"Yeah" I chuckled.

"I have to say Matt, you're more like Edward then I thought."

What was that supposed to mean? Was she talking about looks or personality? Edward always had girls swooning over him. I really hoped she meant personality. I wouldn't ask though. It would be rude. If she wanted to tell me she would.

"Thanks?"

"Don't worry Matt, it was a compliment." She laughed again.

For the next hour or so we sat in silence and watched the Aurora's colours and patterns change. Finally Scarlett stood up.

"We should get back." She sighed.

"Want to race?" She was fast, but I wasn't much slower.

"1.2.3. Go!" She counted. We sprinted straight down the mountain top. The snow glistened with the colours of the Aurora, but I watched Scarlett the whole time.

Of course she beat me.

"There really is no point in racing me or Edward." She teased.

"I'll beat you eventually." I promised her. If she agreed, it meant I could run again with her. Alone.

"Cheating doesn't count." An agreement!

I shrugged. It did in my books.

"Meet me in my room later. I need your help with something." She stepped through the front door.

"Later?" I was confused…like usual.

"In an hour."

"See ya then" She turned and I heard her ask Ang where Jasper was.

Tonight was such a weird night. I went from being semi-civil accomplices with Scarlett to falling in love with her. I was inspired to write a song. I sprinted up to my room and grabbed my guitar.

"Now where is that paper…" I muttered to myself. Oh yeah! The desk! I opened the top drawer and grabbed a handful of 8 by 11 paper. One of the sheets was off. It was too thick. I pulled it out. It was a picture of me! It was a sketch. It was quite accurate though. But it was hostile. My eyes were mean and unkind. I looked to the bottom corner of the page, it was signed by Scarlett. She drew it? How could she draw me looking so mean? Suddenly it dawned on me. That's how I looked before. I pulled out the sketch of Demetri that I stole and compared it. The difference was horrifying. His eyes were kind and generous. They looked like he loved her. She must have loved him to draw this.

All hope from earlier this evening was shot down. She clearly did NOT love me. I was her…brother. It hurt to think that she didn't feel the same, but it was inevitable. Could Irina really be the only person to love me? I shuddered at the thought.

Scarlett

Jasper had leant me his paints. Everything was set. I had the brushes and the necessary colours.

I felt like drawing. I was in the artsy mood today. I pulled out my sketch book and began to draw. I was going to draw Matt. For once, I knew who I was drawing. It was comforting.

When I was done I gaped at the picture. It was perfect. His eyes were warm, kind, gentle, friendly. It was even more comforting. Matt had changed. I liked this Matt much better. I could have used another word…but that would just make me scare myself even more.

This was one picture that couldn't be lost, like my other two. I had lost my first sketch of Matt and that sketch of Demetri. It didn't matter as much though. This sketch was the most important.

I looked at my watch. It had been an hour. "Matt!" I called. I could have sworn I heard Alice and Alicia jumping downstairs when they heard me. I shrugged.

"Hey Scarlett! What's with all the paint?" He was puzzled.

"I've found inspiration." I motioned towards the wall.

"The Aurora?" He asked.

"Of course."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

"Okay, so you want to paint your room the same colour as the Aurora?"

"Yes."

"Won't that make it kind of dark?"

"So? I like the dark, and besides, I have plenty of lights, and look, that glass wall will make it perfect, it has an amazing view of it. Besides, the Aurora had many other different colours."

"You're right, it is a great view." Was it just me, or did Matt look a little upset? I could comfort him, wait no that would look funny. Oh but he looked so sad. Maybe I should show him my picture, no he'd think that was creepy. Why was it so hard to like someone secretly? Oh yeah, the secret part. Grrr.

In little to no time, Matt and I had the room painted. It looked amazing. Now it just had to dry. I sat down on the couch, the lights from the actual Aurora outside reflected onto the walls. Matt sat next to me. It almost looked like he was debating whether or not to put his arm around me. He slightly raised it, then lowered it, up again, but no it went back down and stayed there. Why? I mean, good. Why Edward? Why do you have to torment me? By listening to my thoughts, and by having such a great brother- I mean, only by listening. Ugh! He was such a creeper! Couldn't he keep my private moments to me? I don't listen in on him and Angela!

Matt

The time seemed to pass quickly, I don't know whether it was watching the Aurora or watching Scarlett, but it did, and after what seemed like an hour the Aurora started to diminish, I wondered if Scarlett would want me to leave, but as I opened my mouth she leaned her head on my shoulder, just like on the mountain. As I watched her, a slight smile appeared on her face. I wondered if it was that is was pleasant to leave her head on my shoulder, or if it was because she was laughing at how nice I was being and how she could probably see with that gift of hers how I liked her, but how she liked to Demetri. The thought made me unhappy, but I decided to just enjoy the moment as it was right now. It was just me and Scarlett, watching an Aurora. Best of all, for me at least, her acceptance of my company.

Scarlett

As my head rested on Matt's shoulder, I decided to see about his future. That was one of the good things about my "special power", I could turn it on and off. Since Alice was with the Cullens, I had it turned off most of the time, but now I switched it on. _Confusion. _Duh. _Scarlett, friend, more. _Ooh, that could be good. _Danger. _Hmm. _Volterra. _What? _Volturi. _WHAT? _Escape. Happiness. Scarlett. _I was in here a lot. Yes! I mean, hmm. (EDWARD!) _Irina. Marriage. _No! _Scarlett. Eternity. _That sounds better. I smiled. Matt smiled back.

As we left my room the next morning Alice was passing by, she saw Matt and I were leaving together.

"So…" she said devilishly. She was hoping we had stayed up all night confessing feelings for each other. If that's what she thought, she was really off the mark.

"We painted my room Alice." I gave her a funny look.

"Oh." She looked disappointed, but then her face brightened. "Hey Ang, hey Emmett."

"Hey guys. Alice what have you done?" Angela greeted us.

"Why do you think I've done something? Why is it always my fault?"

"Because Scarlett is giving you a funny look, and it usually is your fault. Don't deny it Alice. Now, what did you do?"

"Oh, just finding out that Scarlett painted her room last night. Matt helped."

"Okay. Scarlett, why do I think she didn't quite ask it like that?" I laughed but nodded. As I looked at Matt, Jason came to my head again. Quickly I threw up my mind barriers so Edward couldn't hear. I touched my head. But Edward still came running.

"Okay, Jason comes, your mind shuts off, and you expect me to ignore it?" Edward said, exasperated.

"Edward! Be quiet!" Angela scolded. I sat down on the floor.

_Okay Scarlett. You are making it very hard to find you. I really need your help, so can you just think about where you are please? _I put all thoughts of Denali out of my head. _Well that makes it difficult. Scarlett, Aro really misses you, and I really want to meet you, and believe me Demetri wants you back. Please, I need your help here. _I started pushing his presence out of my head, using the strategy I had taught myself when Aro was in my head. I only used it in extreme times. _Fine, I'll see you soon Scarlett. Bye… for now. _

I slowly opened my eyes. Angela looked relieved. Matt looked confused (that's a surprise…not), Edward sighed in relief, and Emmett looked very confused (that actually was a surprise).

"Look, I have to go guys, I have some things to do." Matt excused himself and left for the living room. Edward followed. Angela gave me a last look and said something about there being a baseball game on, she always watched those.

"Scarlett, seriously are you okay?" Emmett looked really worried.

"Yeah, Emmett I'm fine." I brushed by him on my way downstairs.

"Scarlett, please. Don't just brush me off like that. I just want to know if you're okay."

"Yeah well I'm fine. And besides, you just want to know so you can make Edward and Matt jealous." He looked shocked. Good.

"Scarlett!" Emmett whined looking at me like a puppy dog.

"Please just go find Rose or someone. You've hurt me enough. I forgave you already, so just leave it alone already. I don't need to confide in people all the time, I can make my own decisions. I don't depend on socializing."

"You know as well as I do that you haven't forgiven me. Just let me explain." Why should I? I already knew he used me.

"Fine, you have one minute." That should be more than enough time.

"Can't I have five minutes?"

"Thirty seconds."

"Three minutes?"

"Do you want to go for ten seconds?"

"I'll take the minute."

"Go."

"Okay, I was annoyed when Matt came because Edward and Jasper spent all their time with him. When you came I wanted to make them jealous. I was just as annoyed as the rest of the Cullens when you left, but when we got to Denali I continued my plan. When I asked to race with you for the first time, I knew Edward was watching my actions, but when we actually started to run I knew you were too good to be used, so I stopped. The rest of the time I was just being friendly. You were my friend and I was yours. So I only used you for a little bit. Oth-"

I interrupted" Your time's up. Thank you for explaining. I appreciate it, however the point is you still used me, and for that I'm annoyed. I'm happy you stopped, but until then, you were using me, and if there is one thing worse than lying for me, it's using people. It's sick, wrong, and it's hurts people's feelings."

"But, it was only for a little bit!"

"Emmett, I trusted you! And you betrayed that! There is a saying _Trust can take years to earn and seconds to shatter. _You're lucky you have eternity, you're going to need it." With that, I turned on my heel and continued on my way downstairs, quickening my pace as Emmett started to follow.

I watched the rest of the baseball game with Angela, but when Emmett made her come and talk to him, I couldn't help but go and eavesdrop.

"Ang, I swear I never meant to hurt Scarlett's feelings."

"But you did."

"I NEVER MEANT TO!" Emmett exploded. "Yeah I wanted to make Edward and Jasper jealous, but when I saw her in Denali, I swear I thought I saw Rose again. She was so perfect, even if she was kind of distant, but she was amazing, and even though Rose is mine, if I had to have a second choice it would be Scarlett!" That was really cute, I thought, stepping outside, into view.

"So what, I'm the fruit cup you get if they're all out of chocolate pudding?" I teased. I smiled genuinely at Emmett.

"Kind of irrelevant considering we're vampires isn't it?" He teased back.

"Emmett, I'm sorry, I should have believed you."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"You forgive me? Shouldn't I be forgiving you?"

"Whatever, as long as we're friends."

"Fine friends, but you're still going to need eternity to win back my trust." He opened his mouth as wide as it would go in an 'O', and raised his eyebrows. Really weird. But then he smiled his teddy bear smile, and I knew things were going to get somewhat back to normal. Whatever normal was.

"And for the record, I'm still out of your league." I smiled, Emmett looked extremely confused.

"I heard you and Matt fighting a while ago. Something over both of you being jerks, and me being to good for both of you." Matt walked out just in time to hear my confession. Both Emmett and him looked at each other and their faces took on a very embarrassed look. They both went back inside, but I knew they were hiding and listening. Fine let them hear.

"Scarlett!" Angela looked at me in surprise, then she laughed.

"Hey Ang, I never said Matt was out of my league." As soon as I said that Alice came running in with a grin on her face that you couldn't help but smile back at. Angela however shot her a dirty look and rolled her eyes.

As I went back inside I heard Rosalie talking to Emmett.

"Your second choice? Why do you need a second choice while I'm here? Why do you think of her like that? You can't have us both Emmett."

"Just like you can't have both Matt and me. I was just thinking out loud, you know I'm not good at keeping thoughts in my head!"

Rosalie cut in, "You're not good at keeping thoughts anyways, all you think about are pretty girls, all day long, with the occasional thought of the Gators, and even that goes to their cheerleaders. There, Emmett's thoughts for the day." Emmett looked shocked, hurt, and surprised.

"But seriously Rose, I know you're mine, so don't be so shallow as to stoop to being jealous of Scarlett, you saw how that worked out with Angela." Emmett was exasperated. Apparently, while Angela was human, Rosalie got all jealous over Edward's infatuation with her.

"I'm not shallow." She glared at him.

"Yes, you are. All you think about is how you look, and get jealous over any other girls that talk to me. Don't get me wrong, that's one of the things I love about you because it makes you you, but it wouldn't hurt if you found a little depth."

"So I'm too shallow for you? Fine, I will find depth, away from you!" Rosalie turned and stormed away, she came back down the stairs moments later with Kate and a backpack on both their backs.

"Rose!"

"I'll be back, just let me cool off, okay?" She smiled tightly at him.

"Fine." As Rosalie turned to go out the door Emmett said "Rose, just be careful, alright?"

"Like I'm going to get hurt. Who do you think saved _you_ from that bear attack?" Even though her words were kind of tight, thanks to Emmett's concern, she looked slightly less annoyed. As she left I came out to Emmett.

"Hey, Emmett, are you okay?" I put my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, but as I turned to go Emmett enveloped me in a tight bear hug.

"Thanks Scarlett."

"For what?" I said, gasping for air, even though I didn't need it.

"For coming to the Cullens, coming back to us after everything, forgiving me, pretty much everything. You're a perfect sister." I was glad he said sister.

"Emmett, you're too nice for me to be mad at forever. You're a good brother too." I made the word brother slightly louder than the others, but only slightly. He got the message. He let me go, but he still smiled.

"Thanks, so we're good again?"

"Yeah, we're good."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

"Hey where's Rosalie?" Edward asked as he stepped in to the house. He just came back from running. His hair was wind blown, it made him look more like Matt. That sent me off daydreaming, where was Matt anyways, I suddenly found I needed to see his face at least once an hour. Maybe two hours, three at most. Edward rolled his eyes and gave me a funny look.

"Oh yeah, she left." Alice answered.

"Where'd she go?" Carlisle overheard us speaking.

"I don't know! She left with Kate she said she'll come back now stop badgering me! I have another future to look at." Probably Matt and my love life's future, or lack there of.

"Well that's fine." Carlisle said indifferently and he walked out of the living room. Wow, he really didn't seem to care.

"Did Emmett go with her?" Edward asked.

"No. Can't you smell him?" Alice laughed.

"Yeah, I was just hoping…" Edward teased.

"Weren't we all?" I added in. Everyone started laughing.

Suddenly Angela came sprinting down the stairs. "Edward! Where's my bracelet?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh come on Edward, it was the first gift I actually let you give me, even though you assured me it was a hand me down, the one with the wolf, you know! Come on Edward! Think!"

"Oh, that one. Oops. Oh yeah, weren't you wearing it?"

"I'll help you look for it." I offered.

"Okay you fruit cup, let's go."

"I am not a fruit cup."

"Yeah, geez Ang, Scarlett isn't a fruit cup." Emmett came in.

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere worrying about Rose?" Edward asked.

Emmett scoffed. "Rosalie can take care of herself. Scarlett, after you help Angela look for her bracelet, want to go hunting?"

"That's not a good attitude Emmett." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Like I care, I just want to hunt with Scarlett you big spoil sport."

"What sport am I spoiling exactly?"

"Oh be quiet, Scar, what do you say?"

"I say you really need to stop calling me that, or Ang will slap you silly, but sure." Angela grinned evilly.

"Can't I slap him anyways?" Emmett slapped me on the back then cringed into the wall as Angela came towards him, hand raised.

"Ahh!" On that note, he ran off, with Angela hot in pursuit. We heard cries of "Oh god Angela no!"

"Oh well." We turned the TV on to a Gator game. Emmett arrived in the room with in seconds. He looked slightly bedraggled, yet excited, the Gator's were winning. "YES!"

Angela slapped her hands together. "Now that that's done with. Let's go fruit cup!"

"Fine Fruit Cup #2" Angela made a face but went upstairs anyways. Edward called after us, "She's no fruit cup, she's chocolate pudding."

"Oh give it a rest Edward, you couldn't remember my bracelet, how could you remember I like vanilla pudding better!" Angela shouted back. I could only picture him rolling his eyes, I guessed I was right, considering Emmett started laughing hysterically. I didn't think football was that funny, but then again no one understood Emmett's sense of humour.

"So what does this bracelet look like?" I asked.

"It has a wooden wolf and a diamond heart."

We scoured the house from top to bottom, finding nothing except some dirty looks from Tanya and Tessa. Maybe Jasper, Carmen, Esme, and Alicia knew, but we'd have to wait until they got back from their hunting trip to ask them. We even interrupted Carlisle and Eleazar's chess game to ask them if they'd seen it. No, yet again.

"OH MY GOD, MY BRACELET IS GONE!"

"Angela, it's just a bracelet."

"It symbolizes Edward giving me his frozen heart, it's not JUST A BRACELET!" Angela was in hysterics.

"Edward, come comfort your wife. She's scaring me, no offence Ang." She smiled weakly. Edward came running, his face breaking into shock as he saw Angela sitting on the floor mumbling about her bracelet being gone.

"So, Emmett, let's go hunting, before Angela gets any crazier." I had left Edward to try and piece Angela back together, he didn't seem to be having much luck though.

Emmett

I'm not sure why I was wearing a white shirt to hunt, because I always managed to get dirty, and I wanted to give Scarlett a good impression of me hunting, we hadn't hunted together yet. Wow, I just actually cared about what I was wearing, Rosalie must be getting in my head somehow.

Rosalie, shallow, self serving, selfish, jealous, hot- I mean, pretty, did I mention shallow, her mind was like a shallow pool with the occasional drop of about an inch, big surprises there. The drop was usually when she compared herself to how someone else looked, she was thinking about someone else. Oh yeah, REALLY jealous, REALLY selfish… Ooh, Gator game on tonight, or just to have some depth, and show Scarlett I'm not a jerk, I'll go skiing with her tonight on that mountain she met Jason on. Or was it heard? Ugh this mind stuff is so confusing, no wonder I didn't think much. Life was so much simpler. Although if I want Scarlett to like me, I probably should try to think a little more, maybe just around her, otherwise BOMBS AWAY! It's not like Edward would listen, my thoughts weren't that interesting…Or at least that's what he thought. There I go again, thinking. See Edward thought my thoughts weren't interesting, but they- never mind, I'll just listen Scarlett, no more thinking Emmett, how could you have let yourself! No wonder Rosalie is mad, there I go again with the thinking. Wait- did I just say Rosalie was mad at me for thinking? The world is so confusing these days. Girls expecting more from- never mind. Geez Emmett.

"So where's that bear?" Scarlett asked.

"Bear? What bear? There's a bear?" This thinking is really confusing me.

"You were just talking about a bear, weren't you?"

"Um, oh yeah!" She needs to understand I live by the minute, didn't think about what happened last minute, or next minute I wasn't an Alice, that's what I kept her around for. I can be logical… sometimes, actually I probably kept her around mainly because Jasper would, well, I wouldn't be around much longer. Edward would probably help, and the way Rosalie was right now, probably her too.

Scarlett

As I looked over at Emmett, he looked deep in thought, surprising, Emmett never really thought, let alone thought deeply.

"Hey Emmett, are you okay? You look like you're thinking too hard about something."

"Oh, I'm fine, and is thinking a bad thing?"

"Never Emmett, thinking is a great thing, if anyone every says it's a bad thing I will personally, not with Angela, but myself alone will slap them until they take it back. Feel better?"

"Are you going to slap me until I take it back?"

"Emmett, did you seriously think that thinking is bad?"

"No, I mean, people tell me when I think to hard, I over think, and then everything I think is wrong, or bad." Wow, Emmett was being deep.

"I find it hard to believe, that when you really think about something, what you thought is automatically wrong. I think people are just surprised you put any thought and effort into it at all. Not mentioning any names of course." Emmett started laughing, but then became serious again, there's a lot of seriousness going around.

"Scarlett, are you surprised I think?" Um, what to say to that?

"I was surprised you think so deeply, you come across so care free and stuff, you know."

"Oh, by the way, do you want to go skiing tonight, me snowboarding of course?"

"Where?" I was planning on spending the night playing duets with Matt, but plans could be changed, and I don't think Emmett would like it if I invited Matt.

"You know the mountain we all skied on. The one where-"

"I know the place." I interrupted. "And, I'm sorry, I don't really want to go back there."

"Oh, so you made other plans then?" How did he know?

"Kind of." Emmett's face fell. Rose had left for a bit, none of the boys hung out with him a lot, Edward had his hands full with comforting Angela, Matt was who knows, Jasper was hunting, and there was a Gator game on, but he had offered to miss it to spend the night skiing with me. As siblings of course, I hoped.

"Okay then. Tell Matt I say hi."

"Why do you assume it's Matt I'm hanging out with?"

"Judging by how excited he was this morning, I figured you'd granted him the privilege of spending time with him." Aww…

"Well, plans change. I'll hang out with Matt tomorrow. We'll ski tonight. But do we have to ski there?"

"No, there's that mountain you can see the Aurora really well from at the peak."

"NO!"

"What's wrong?"

"We just can't go there. I'm sorry." Actually, only you can't go there, but I probably shouldn't tell him that, it would just confuse him.

"Why?"

"It's… too small for me." He raised his eyebrows, he knew as well as I did, I shouldn't care about heights.

"Oh, there's that other mountain, the west one. It's way bigger than the rest of them, I bet the view from the stop will be amazing, not to mention the way down. Only the best skiers and boarders ski it, so we shouldn't run into anyone."

"Sounds good. See you later, at like, 10:30."

"Matt, I'm sorry, I know we we're going to play a couple duets tonight but Emmett just looked so sad, and oh Matt, don't give me that look. Please, you know I wanted to hang out with you tonight, but like I said, Emmett looked so sad, I promise we'll hang out tomorrow."

"You promise? Or you promise until Emmett asks you to ski again?"

"Matt, Emmett and I are siblings, we just wanted to hang out. I promise we will hang out tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine. And I found this a couple days ago." Matt handed me the picture I had drawn of him with his hostile eyes.

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it in my desk drawer. I was looking for some paper, and this is what I found. Is that really what you think of me? That I'm so hostile, and distant?"

"Not anymore, I drew that picture so soon after you arrived in Denali, you were mean to me, and I just drew what I thought, but not anymore. Now you're really nice, and I really want to play those duets tomorrow night. Please?"

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. You better not keep Emmett waiting, he gets a little impatient." It turned out Matt was right, by the time I got downstairs, at 10:31, Emmett was pacing anxiously.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Blackout

I felt really bad as Emmett and I climbed up the mountain, to get back at him for making me make Matt unhappy, I made him carry my skis for him as we climbed. He complained every five minutes, and after each complaint I threatened to leave him and go back to Matt. That shut his mouth pretty fast.

"Scarlett, can you please take your skis for a minute?"

"Emmett, either you carry my skis, or I go back and hang out with Matt. Consider this Matt's payback for his unhappiness tonight." I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes but kept climbing. I smiled and picked up my pace a little, I heard Emmett groan, it was very awkward carrying the skis. We had almost reached the peak. As I looked back down at my personal slave for the moment, I felt Jason come back to my head.

_Scarlett, I need you to listen very carefully, Demetri and I are in Forks, but we don't know where the Cullens' house is, is there any way you can tell us? _He felt my refusal. _All right, Scarlett, we'll find it for ourselves, but since you've been unhelpful, I'm going to have to ask you to stay quiet about our whereabouts. _I opened my mouth. _If I can't trust you Scarlett I'm going to use the only power I'm allowed to use on you. Aro has given me tight restrictions. _

"Emmett, listen to me, the Volturi, they're-"My words were cut short. _I see you've figured out how to speak with me in your head, but I still need you to leave us the element of surprise. _

"Home." That was the last word I said, Emmett understood. The Volturi were in Forks. _You asked for it. Now, Scarlett, the way this works is, even though it is impossible for vampires, you are going to sleep until Demetri and I arrive wherever you are. Only my voice telling you to awaken will wake you up. This won't hurt you in any way. Good night. Sweet dreams. _Everything went black.

Matt

I decided to go for a run through the woods, I hunted a little along the way, but as I got close to the bottom of the mountain Scarlett and Emmett were skiing and snowboarding down tonight I saw a small figure nearing the bottom. A human. I went rigid. He was getting closer to me, but my senses kept me frozen in place. As the guy snowboarded to a stop around twenty feet away from me I sucked in a quick breath and held it.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

I couldn't respond. The guy came closer. "Are you okay? You look a little pale. I'm Mark by the way."

"Matt." I spoke slowly enough for Mark to understand me.

"You speak! I just came down that mountain, it is so awesome. I just passed by these two people, are they related to you or something? They were just as pale."

"Brother and friend." I fought against every single one of my instincts. I had to keep Mark alive, I was a vegetarian.

"Oh, the boy was huge. Are they dating, they looked nice together?"

"Definitely not. They just made up after a big fight. Not dating." I enunciated not louder than the others.

"Oh, and as they were really close to the top, she passed out. The big guy's snowboarding down with her. He is awesome."

"The girl, was she really pretty?" I couldn't care about my instincts, Scarlett was hurt.

"Yeah. Super hot." I had to get to the bottom of that mountain.

"Thanks Mark." I took off sprinting, at a human pace of course…at least until Mark was out of sight.

Edward

"Edward, I need to get that bracelet. I need to go home to Forks. I promise, I'll go in the door, grab the bracelet and leave. I'll be there for ten seconds."

"Ten seconds too many."

"I can take care of myself." Why did Ang have to be so stubborn? Couldn't she let me have my way once?

"Then at least let me go with you. Please?" I pleaded. Angela couldn't leave. What if the Volturi were at our house? What if I was letting her run into a trap for Scarlett? What if-

"It will be more conspicuous if we both are running together. I'll be careful Edward." Angela rolled her eyes as if it were obvious she needed to go alone. Even if that was true and I was logical, I still couldn't let her go. She was too good to lose.

"I won't let you go on your own."

"Edward trust me. I'll be safe." She argued.

I sighed. As bad as her plan was, I had to let her get the bracelet.

"Go." I gave in.

"Thanks Edward." She jumped. She gave me a quick hug and sprinted off, I watched until she was out of sight."

Matt

"Emmett! What happened?" I ran over to him as he reached the bottom of the mountain. Scarlett was lying limply in his arms. She looked so delicate and breakable. Compared to Emmett, she looked like a china doll, although those things creeped me out, it was the only was to describe her. She was pale as all vampires were, her eyes were closed, and she looked like she was made of china, one of the most breakable things in the world. Emmett was cradling her gently in his arms.

"I don't know. She was climbing perfectly, I asked her to hold her skis, she refused, said it was some kind of payback for me making her ditch you tonight. She started going faster. She said a couple things, and then, next thing I knew, she passed out, almost as if she fell asleep. Weird isn't it?"

"What did she say?" Maybe it had something to do with why she was 'asleep', as Emmett said.

"Nothing important. It shouldn't have had anything to do with her passing out." I reached out my arms, indicating he should give Scarlett to me. He didn't move.

"Emmett, I'll carry her while you take the skis and your snowboard."

"It's okay, I'm fine. You can carry the equipment." Impulsively I reached out and grabbed hold of Scarlett. Emmett still didn't let go.

"Let go!" Emmett said.

"No, you. It's your equipment."

"We're probably hurting her. Just give her to me."

"Last time I checked, you had a wife Emmett. And Scarlett is just your sister."

"I think of her more as a friend…" He trailed off. I finished the sentence in my head. A friend with potential.

"Give her to me." I yanked Scarlett carefully out of Emmett's arms. He had been just as surprised as I had at his confession about what he thought about Scarlett. He dropped his arms. I tightened my grip on her. She felt just as breakable as she looked, but she smelled great. As a vampire, my scent had been heightened, and I could recognize people just by their smell. Scarlett's scent was impossible to describe. Not flowery, more like sugar and spices.

Emmett looked at me, and comprehension about my feelings toward Scarlett dawned on him. He shook his head, almost as if he imagined it. We began to run, smoothly so as not to jostle the girl I was carrying. We arrived in the Denali household in minutes.

Scarlett

Even though Jason had put me to sleep, I could still feel my surroundings. From what I could tell, Emmett had snowboarded down the mountain with me. Then he and someone else had fought over who carried me. I think I heard Matt's voice. He obviously won because Emmett's arms were no longer beneath me. I heard Matt's voice again. He was carrying me. He was surprisingly strong. But I couldn't think about that now, I had to tell them what Jason had told me. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. Jason was powerful; no wonder Aro had kept him for the Volturi. Since I couldn't do anything I decided to simply enjoy the fact I was allowed to sleep.

Matt

Scarlett was being passed from my lap to Emmett's as we all tried to figure out what happened. Esme was holding her head, and looked as scared as a mother would be. Carlisle was trying to comfort her, but I could see he was looking for any possible reason Scarlett would be like this. She hadn't fallen; she hadn't hurt herself in anyway for that matter.

I stood up and began to pace as Emmett took Scarlett. His confession had made him realize about his mistaken feelings, and he had been only worried as a brother would be since we arrived back at Eleazar's house. I on the other hand…

Rosalie

I couldn't wait to get back to the Denali house, the rest of the Cullens, and Emmett. Kate and I had ran over to British Columbia for a little while, just so I could cool off from Emmett's comment about me being shallow. We were sprinting for Denali now.

We arrived at the house in ten seconds. I walked in the door to a chorus of "Rosalie!" and "Kate." Emmett was sitting on the couch with Scarlett's head in his lap; she looked like she had passed out. He played with her hair. Matt was pacing, and Carlisle, Esme and Edward had come to greet me. Emmett's eyes flew up as I came in the door. He almost jumped off the couch, but then he remembered about Scarlett.

"Kate, let's go back." I didn't need to be here while Emmett was obviously fine without me.

"Rosalie, you can't leave again. The Volturi are very close. You can not leave." Carlisle stood up.

"Fine then. I'll be in my room until the Volturi arrive. And no Emmett, you are not allowed in it. You can have the extra guest room."

"Actually Rosalie, we need you to help us with preparations for Demetri and Jason's arrival."

"Preparations won't explain why my husband is sitting with Scarlett's head in his lap!"

"I just gave Scarlett to him." Matt piped in. "I needed to stand up. I needed to pace. Emmett was kind enough to offer to hold her for the moment. He's been very worried about you, and I gave him something to do to take his mind off you."

"Oh." I was slightly taken aback. Emmett was worried about me? Fine, I suppose I could stay, I mean I was obviously way prettier than Scarlett, so I had no competition. "I suppose I can stay downstairs and help."

Matt

"Now Emmett, I know you said it wasn't important, but what did Scarlett say to you before she passed out?" I had Scarlett in my lap now, and Emmett was sitting on a chair. Rosalie was standing next to him. Every time she moved closer to him, he flinched away slightly. The story I told her about him being worried about her and simply watching Scarlett for my benefit was a complete lie. Emmett had been the exact opposite.

"I don't really remember, it didn't stick too well. I kind of forgot everything when she collapsed. I was really worried." Rosalie's eyes flashed in anger.

"Emmett, think." Edward pleaded.

"I'll try, but where's Angela?"

"Haven't you heard? She went back to Forks to get her bracelet."

"Oh." Emmett looked like he was thinking really hard. He looked at Scarlett, to Edward, and back to Scarlett. "I remember!" He said suddenly, making us all jump. "She said, Emmett listen to me, the Volturi, they're, and she paused for a second. Then she said home and passed out."

"The Volturi, they're home. Home, what could they mean, back in Volterra?" Edward mused.

"No Edward. She meant Forks." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"THE VOLTURI ARE IN FORKS? HOW CAN YOU NOT THINK THAY'S IMPORTANT? ANGELA JUST LEFT TO GO THERE!" Edward exploded.

"Edward calm down." Alice said. It didn't help.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! MY WIFE JUST PRACTICALLY WALKED INTO DEMETRI'S ARMS!" Edward continued yelling. "I HAVE TO GO AFTER HER. I HAVE TO WARN HER. I HAVE TO GET TO HER. NOW!" Alice calmly walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

"Snap out of it! Calm down Edward, Angela will be fine. As for you Emmett, how could you not think it was important?"

"I thought you knew, so I figured you'd tell everyone." His logic was sound… surprisingly. Edward had joined me in pacing the room.

I looked down at Scarlett. She looked peaceful, but still so fragile.

"Let's focus on the issue at hand everyone, the Volturi are very near by. They are in Forks, and they are obviously looking for our home, and us." Carlisle said. "Jason is obviously very powerful, and as we know Demetri is probably the best tracker we know."

As I looked down at Scarlett again, I realized that as long as I was around no one would ever harm her again. I would make sure of it no matter what. That's love for you. Yes, I said it. Love.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Forks

Edward

I couldn't believe how everyone could be so calm! Angela was walking right in to Demetri's trap and no one cared! Scarlett was blacked out sure, but she would wake up sooner or later. What if something happened to Ang? There were plenty of vampires here to take care of Scarlett…I suppose I could always go to Forks and get Angela…

"No." Alice said calmly. She saw my plan.

"Yes." I argued.

"You don't think it will be suspicious having them see you running to Forks just after Ang did?"

"They know that I would never leave Angela alone."

"It's too dangerous." She argued.

"Doesn't matter." I dismissed her by walking away.

"Um…No" She sprinted and skidded to a stop in front of me.

"Yes. You can't stop me. The only one fast enough is Scarlett, seeing as how she's blacked out I doubt any of you can do anything."

"Jasper? Talk some sense in to him please?" She pleaded.

"Sorry Alice, but he's right. I can see his perspective." Jasper defended me. I slapped him a high five. Alice gaped at us.

"Carlisle?" She called.

"DO NOT." Jasper warned. "He has too much to worry about."

I nodded in agreement. Alice groaned. "Esme?"

Esme appeared behind Jasper and I. "You must promise to stay safe, don't do anything heroic. Just get in and get out." Esme's face was pained. Her family was in danger, she didn't like that.

"Does no one think properly anymore?" Alice threw her hands up and then went to sit next to Alicia on the couch.

Tanya was staring at me from across the room. Her face was as pained as Esme's. I looked away, she had already pushed me to the edge and I didn't want anything to do with her at the moment.

"I'll be back soon." I took off running.

Forks was a one day trip, running of course. Angela was fast though. She'd be there long before I would. That fact drove me even faster. There was no way Demetri would get his hands on her. If I didn't let it happen when she was human, I sure wasn't going to let it happen now.

I hunted along the way, the thirst wasn't unmanageable, it was just a habit to hunt. I was all instincts at the moment. My only coherent thoughts were of Angela.

I had crossed in to British Columbia a few hours after I had began my journey…For that I was grateful, I didn't like running in the territories…too snowy. I had nearly half the trip left. I was keeping good pace though and I was on the right path. I followed her trails…Careless, she shouldn't have left trails like this everywhere. Of course, I was making them stronger...

Angela

I had just made it in to Seattle. This was all so easy. I couldn't wait to laugh in Edward's face, after I got the bracelet of course…I felt so juvenile. I was risking my life for a bracelet. It wasn't just another accessory though, it meant something. I decided to stop running, I had plenty of time. I window shopped for what seemed like a very long period. It was morning when I arrived, now it was night.

Edward

I had just crossed the U.S- Canadian border. I was in Washington. Her scent got stronger. I kept missing her though.

Angela

The Port Angeles lights were so pretty. I sighed…I missed this place.

Edward

I followed her scent through Seattle. I crossed in to Port Angeles.

Angela

"At last" I sighed. Forks. I was home. I took in all the familiar scents and sights. It was so gratifying to be home. I couldn't stay long. I raced to the house by the river.

Edward

Her trails were so fresh. She must have stopped, I couldn't catch up with her that fast. I growled. She couldn't just be cautious? At least I was in Forks. That made me even jumpier. Angela was so close. I arrived at the house in minutes. She was there.

"Angela?" I called.

"Edward?" She ran out of the house. Her bracelet dangled on her arm, the diamond facets sparkled in the sun. The wolf was no longer there. I didn't bother asking.

"We need to go. I'll explain on the way. Just grab the car. We're driving back."

"Do you not trust me enough to come here by myself?" She asked as we walked towards the garage.

"Demetri and Jason are coming, very soon. They might be in town already. I am picking up the tenor of Demetri's thoughts. He's close. Jason is blocking his mind though. Great! Now he's blocked Demetri's." I explained.

"Oh. Well, at least I got my bracelet." She smiled.

"We need not leave any trails. We'll have to take a roundabout route. Do you have your phone?" I asked seriously, although I was smiling. I was glad she was safe.

"Yes, I'll call Esme and let her know." As she said that, her phone rang.

"It's Alice." She looked at the call display. "Hello?"

"Run. Now. Turn on your shield. Just go. I'll let you know when it's safe." I heard Alice's voice say sternly. The line went dead. We were alone. The Volturi were coming.

Suddenly I felt an approach. There was no more time to run. As I took Angela's hand, we both turned to face two pairs of blood thirsty onyx eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Angela

"Demetri." Edward snarled. I felt him tense and fall into a fighting stance. I bared my teeth but stayed standing upright.

"Edward." Demetri spat back. He sank into a fighting stance as well. Jason was standing next to him. Jason was around 6'0" tall. He was muscular, but not like Emmett, or even Matt. He was like Edward. His black hair fell just above his eyes, it was perfectly straight, but not flat against his head. His eyes were pitch black, but I know they would normally be blood red. He definitely was not ugly.

"Angela." Jason's velvety voice spoke my name gently. His eyes ran up and down me, then Edward.

"Jason." Edward snarled, I guess Edward was guessing about what Jason was thinking about. He growled and took a couple steps forward. Demetri advanced as well. Jason sank into a crouch. The three boys began to circle each other.

"Guys! Fighting isn't going to solve anything. By that I mean, by fighting Edward you aren't going to find Scarlett, and Edward, by fighting both of them, you are only setting yourself up to lose. No offence of course. Since you guys are already here." I paused and glared at Demetri, then looked at Jason, I took a deep breath "You might as well come with us back to Denali. There you know where we are so we might as well all go together." The expression 'keep your friends close and you enemies closer' popped into my head. There was no point in fighting them. I wasn't exactly an amazing fighter and Edward couldn't fight two vampires. Even Emmett couldn't do that. I laughed quietly. Edward, Demetri and Jason turned to look at me incredulously.

"What?" I asked innocently. Edward raised his eyebrows, Demetri rolled his eyes, and Jason looked at me curiously.

"Come on, let's go." I motioned with my hand and took off running. I set a quick pace, but not so fast to so that we got to Denali too soon. It would be best to give the rest of my family and the vampires who actually lived in Denali a little bit of time to expect us.

Scarlett

I don't know how long I've been asleep for. I think it's been around two or three days. _Hey Scarlett, wake up! I'm coming to meet you. _Jason. I felt my body regain control of its movements. I was awake.

Matt

We heard the voices before we actually saw them. Angela was leading them, Demetri and Jason were in the middle and Edward brought up the back. They neared us at a very fast pace, before I knew it they were halfway across the front yard. I looked back at Scarlett, but she was sitting up and looking at me with interest. As she heard the voices of Demetri, Jason, Angela and Edward, I made the mistake of looking into her eyes. All her fear was reflected there. She was almost beside herself. On the outside, she looked calm, but inside she was freaking out. She moved her eyes over my face, and seeing something, began to calm down.

"Move." Demetri shouldered Angela out of the way as he saw Scarlett sitting on the couch. Edward attempted to hit him with a back swing but Angela stopped his hand. He literally looked like he kind of melted on the inside. He walked over to her and pulled her up into a hug. He murmured something into her ear, she rolled her eyes and shoved him away, gently.

"Get away from me!" Scarlett said. I wondered what he said? It was so low it was inaudible. She doesn't lose her temper that often. She stepped away from him and came to stand between Emmett and myself. I heard Demetri groan. There was no way he was going to get close to Scarlett now, even to just apologize.

"Scarlett, please, I need to talk to you. Aro has some words I have to tell you." Demetri looked slightly apprehensive as Emmett glared at him.

"Fine, talk." Scarlett spat back at him.

"Um, alone." Now he looked awkward.

"Why do you have to talk to me alone?" She looked really annoyed.

"LOOK I JUST HAVE TO TALK TO YOU, BY YOURSELF, NOW!" Demetri exploded.

"I see you haven't taken my advice about going to the anger management class I found. But calm down, we'll talk. But in the hallway. Guys," she looked at Emmett and me, then the rest of the Cullens. "Go." She flicked her eyes toward the couch. Edward and Angela walked over and sat down on the couch. Carlisle and Esme followed. Emmett didn't budge. Rosalie tried pulling him over but eventually gave up and sat on the single chair. Jasper and Alice went upstairs. Jason smiled slightly and went outside. Alicia followed, to make sure he wasn't going to do anything. I went over to sit on the big chair next to Edward. Emmett still hadn't moved.

"Emmett, you too." Scarlett looked at him. She added softly "please." He looked torn. But he gave in and walked over to stand next to my chair. He glared at Demetri, making him shrink against the wall. Scarlett led him into the hallway with her arms crossed, looked very put out.

"Scarlett, thank you. I didn't think you'd ever let me talk to you alone." Demetri said softly. I felt my face mold into a glare.

"Just tell me what Aro wants."

"It's obvious. He wants you back. So do I." I started tapping a pen that was on the table next to me against my knee.

"Aro never only wants one thing. He wants more."

I smirked.

"Fine. He wants Edward, Alice, Angela and you. If you don't agree I have orders to get rid of them."

My pen flew out of my hand and into the hallway. I heard Demetri shout "What the he-" Scarlett started laughing.

"Well, I have to take you back no matter what. Willingly or not, you're coming back to Volterra. Coming back to me." I heard a slapping sound. It echoed down the hall. Then I heard Demetri swear loudly.

YES!

After he finished "What was that for?"

"Don't act all innocent. You come in here and freak out the entire Cullen family, especially Jasper. The Denali clan practically disowned Carlisle's friendship. You ask me to leave my new _family. _And yet you still expect me to come back to Volterra and be your perfect little girlfriend."

"More like wife. Aro promised me." he mumbled.

"I don't belong to Aro. He can't promise that." She spat.

I leaped up. I sprinted into the hallway and tackled Demetri to the ground. Edward came running in and tried to pull me off.

"Get off me!" Demetri yelled. Scarlett laughed.

"Okay Matt, that's enough. Emmett's turn. No I'm kidding, Matt seriously get off him." She put her hand on my shoulder and yanked me up. She pulled me into the kitchen the Denali never used.

"What was that all about?"

"I couldn't stand the thought of you being with him for the rest of eternity." Not that I'd mind if she chose to spend eternity with me.

"And why would that be?" She leaned forward slightly.

"Um, he's mean. Duh. I wouldn't want to spend eternity with someone like him, so I figured you wouldn't either."

"Alright then. I gotta go." she pulled back and left the room. What is wrong with me? She was so close, and I missed my chance!

Scarlett

"Demetri, need to talk to you." He leapt up from where he was sitting, flanked by Jasper and Emmett. He ran over to me.

"What?" His eyes looked very excited. What did he think I was going to accept his offer of marriage? If he did, he was VERY mistaken. I led him through the kitchen, out into the forest, where I knew no one would hear anything.

"I'll make you a deal." I spoke so quietly no one but he could hear.

"Really?" He couldn't believe his luck. Bad luck that is, not that he knew.

"Yes, I'll come back to Volterra 'happily'" I used air quotes. "But you leave the Cullens and the Denali clan alone. You never come back. I would never come back either." He looked suddenly upset; I could see he was reading the sadness in my eyes. I couldn't bear to leave the Cullens, but if it would save them, I would.

"Are you sure?" he looked skeptical.

"Positive." I sighed.

"I accept. It's a deal. We leave tomorrow."

"Then I'll go pack." I ran into the house.

I was just finishing putting all my clothes into my suitcase. I was putting my picture of Matt in, when Demetri came in.

"What's that?" he tried to grab it from me. I refused to let go. He pulled harder, and it ripped in half.

"What's your problem Demetri? It's just a picture."

"Is this Matt?" he ignored my question, seeing that I didn't answer; he crumpled it up, and threw it in a corner. I flinched.

"Well, it used to be." I grabbed my suitcase and stalked out of the room. As Demetri followed, I took one last look at the painting of the Aurora. A sudden sadness gripped me. I was never coming back. I would never see Matt or anyone again.

I made sure everyone was busy before Demetri and I left the next morning. It was probably around 3:30am. Emmett was trying to be a world class chef, with human food, I have no idea why, the stuff tastes like dirt. Edward was playing piano for Angela, Alicia, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Carlisle and Eleazar were playing another game of chess, Esme and Carmen were hunting, Matt was playing his guitar in the living room, and as far as everyone else knew, I was out running. Jason and Demetri were casually wandering around outside, waiting for me.

I wheeled my suitcase gently down the stairs. I had all my clothes, and the salvageable part of my portrait of Matt in it, along with my paper, charcoal, and pencils, and my laptop the Denali clan had let me have.

I walked silently through the halls. No one could know I was leaving until it was too late. It was of the utmost importance they didn't try to stop me, they couldn't have any idea. Demetri and I had worked out the minor details of deal. The Cullens couldn't stop me, and I couldn't tell them. This was fine.

I was almost out the door when Matt appeared.

Matt

"Where are you going?" Scarlett was standing in front of me, with her suitcase, and running shoes on. Everyone was busy, and Jason and Demetri were walking around outside. Realization of her plan dawned on me. She was giving herself up to save us.

"You aren't." It was stating the obvious. She couldn't leave.

"Yes, I am, and you _can't _try to stop me. Please." Her eyes begged me. The golden colour of them was made me catch my breath. They were intoxicating, hypnotic. My refusal died in my mouth. I couldn't go against what she wanted. It was impossible.

She looked away, and continued walking towards the door. I couldn't stop her, it was obvious, Demetri wouldn't accept her offer unless she went alone and no one tried to stop her.

She opened the door. She was halfway out of it when she stopped her suitcase, turned around and came running to hug me tightly. She buried her face in my shoulder.

"Matt, what have I done?"

"What you had to." There wasn't anything I could say that would make her feel better.

"I know, but why is it so hard?"

"Because it isn't what you want, it's what you are obligated to do." Why was I being so formal?

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No, it doesn't." We both laughed quietly. She withdrew herself from my arms. She moved to stand a couple steps away from me.

"Matt, I need you to answer me. Am I your sister?" She was asking me if I thought of her as family, or friend, with potential. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. It's actually kind of scary having to confess something like this.

"Hello?" I still hadn't answered. I couldn't, so I stepped forward and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, as a friend or brother would.

"Good bye Scarlett." She dropped her head and looked away from me.

"Bye Matt." She turned picked up her suitcase and walked out the door. Demetri and Jason flanked her immediately. They began to run, until I could see them anymore.

Emmett came to stand behind me. "Man, I'm not a genius or anything, but you are an idiot. You totally missed your chance."

"What do you mean? You just came in."

"Yeah, but I didn't miss the look on your face, or hers as she left, and I have pretty good hearing." He rolled his eyes, ad continued "But at least she let you say good bye." He left and walked back to the kitchen. I was left to stand by myself.

"Edward, come on, Demetri has to have some kind of weakness." It was the middle of the afternoon. We were trying to find a way to get Scarlett back from the Volturi.

"I don't know, it's hard to tell."

"Think harder." I urged.

"Fine," he avoided my eyes as he spoke the next sentence. "His only weakness is Scarlett."

"Then I guess we're even." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Edward sat bolt upright.

"Nothing, I said 'at least then we have something" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well I've gotta go. The girls are having a hard time with Scarlett leaving. I'm going to try and cheer them up and take them hunting. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle are coming too. You want to join?." He offered.

"No thanks, I'd rather not be around married couples today." I looked away.

His eyes were torn, he debated staying with me and going. Finally, he got up and left.

As I was sitting, a crazy idea hit me. No, I couldn't, but. While Scarlett was blacked out, I had promised myself I wouldn't let anything harm her. But by letting her go to the Volturi, I couldn't make sure she was always perfectly fine.

I shouldn't, however, the plan began to formulate in my head. Run to Volterra, get her back, and come home.

The plan was set. I would go. I had to. Before I left however, I took one last look at Scarlett's room. It would be my inspiration, the Aurora. As I walked around I noticed a small crumpled piece of paper on the floor. As I opened it up recognition coloured my face. It was another picture of me- well half a picture.

This one was so much different, my eyes were warm and gentle. It looked like…well it looked like I loved her.

There was my inspiration. That was all I needed.

I took off at a sprint. No time like the present


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Family

Angela

Oh I couldn't believe she was gone! I didn't even get a proper goodbye. Not fair! She should have stayed. We could fight off Demetri and Jason. We'd do anything to help her. But ugh! Now she was gone. I would never see her again. The pain and anger I felt didn't make me a very pleasant person to be around. I wasn't the only one agitated though. Esme just sat around the house moping. Alice and Alicia wouldn't jump and smile as often and even Rose looked remorseful. The men were handling it very coolly though. Edward was obviously sad. Emmett barely even teased us anymore. Jasper was sad as well, though his power forced him to be. Carlisle was being diplomatic. He told us

"It was the right thing for us to do by letting her go"

Of course we argued.

"We didn't let her go we were tricked in to thinking she would stay!" Jasper exclaimed.

"It's what she wanted." He would say simply.

On top of all that Matt had run off as well! Like any of us needed that. Especially Edward, he had lost his brother…again as well as the only other person in the house who thought the same way as him.

Life in Denali got a whole lot more complicated as well. Instead of being depressed like us Cullens the Denali family seemed to have an odd bounce in their step. Scarlett (or the nuisance as some of them called her) was gone. She wouldn't bug Irina. She wouldn't force us to stay here. She was the reason we could leave. None of them ever got to know Matt like we did either. Irina was depressed about that. Kate too. Tanya showed no emotion towards anything, she was a robot. Tessa didn't seem to care. She didn't get Jasper and that's what put her in a sour mood. At least Carmen and Eleazar showed sympathy for us.

"Can we go home?" I asked Carlisle one day, after Scarlett and Matt had departed.

"Not yet." He said simply.

"Why?" Edward asked. He overheard us speaking from the couch.

"I have a plan." He said again.

"You know, those simple answers are really starting to bug me." Alicia entered the family room with Alice. Jasper wasn't far behind.

Rosalie and Emmett entered from upstairs. They were holding hands for the first time in months. They had finally made up. Esme was already at Carlisle's side.

"Sit." He motioned.

"Oh!" Edward's face lit up. He heard the plan. I nudged him.

"Just let Carlisle explain." He said, with a wide grin on his face.

"We don't go home until we're a full family again." He started. "Our reason for being here was to protect the family, well we've failed. Now it's time to make up for it."

"How?" Rosalie asked.

"We're going to Volterra and getting Matt back. If we can't get Scarlett we have to stop Matt from doing anything heroic. He could get killed. You know how ruthless Caius is. He'll take any excuse to kill a Cullen." He explained.

"We have to try and get Scarlett back at least." I pleaded.

"Of course Angela. We'll do everything we can." Esme smiled.

"One rule though." Carlisle went on. Edward groaned. I laughed.

"No one does anything stupid. We can't fight the Volturi…well we can't win."

"Real optimistic." Emmett said sarcastically.

"We can't afford to lose anyone." Rosalie squeezed Emmett's hand.

"Right." Alice agreed.

"Good plan Carlisle." I chimed in. Alicia nodded.

"Well, if we're not going to be fighting then…" Emmett trailed off. He was going to say 'What's the point?'

"Idiot" Alice muttered.

"Agreed" Rose, Alicia and I all said this at the same time.

"We leave sometime next week. We'll have to be subtle." Carlisle said sternly.

"Okay" Jasper nodded. We all dispersed in to our own pairings.

Scarlett

"Hello Scarlett." Aro greeted me. I was summoned to meet him in the main foyer.

"Aro." I nodded.

"Now, now, don't be so formal. I am your father after all. Come give me a hug. I've missed you." He smiled warmly.

I stepped back. "You are not my father. You aren't Carlisle."

"Are you forgetting your past Scarlett? Did that Angela girl put something in to your brain? You're a changed person." He speculated.

"Angela did nothing. That entire family treated me kindly. That's more then I can say for these people." I looked around the room. Renata glared at me. Felix was behind me grinning like an evil villain. Demetri was smiling oddly and Jason stood off to the side. He seemed uncomfortable.

"Ah. I see. Carlisle has that effect on people. That's why his coven is so big. Jason told me, they have two new members. A lovely girl named Alicia and a fellow named Matt." He started walking around.

"Felix, Jason, Renata please exit the room. I'd like to speak with Scarlett alone." He suddenly ordered.

"Demetri?" I asked.

"Demetri stays." Aro argued.

"Scarlett, you may resent me for eternity, but I did promise Demetri something."

I hung my head. That 'something' was marriage. I'd never even considered marriage. At least not here. Matt was the only one I felt that way about and the feeling was barely reciprocal. I believed he cared for me _that_ way to a certain extent. He was too chicken to say anything. I'd practically flung myself at him when I left and he treated me like he would treat Alice or Angela.

I suppose it didn't matter now. Demetri was destined for me I guess. Could I overlook all the horrendous things he'd done? No. I would have to, whether I liked it or not.

"When?" I asked. He didn't need to explain.

"A few days. The arrangements must be made." Demetri smiled at me. He walked over and put his hand around my waist. I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I warned.

"You know I really do love you Scarlett." He said.

"The feeling isn't mutual. Demetri, you used to be my best friend. I trusted you and you betray me and force marriage on me and you still think I'll love you back? Are you delusional?"

"A deals a deal." Aro intervened.

"I will marry you. But I have conditions." I looked to them both.

"No displays of affection at any time and a small wedding. Only me, you, Jason and Aro." I continued.

"And for the 'you may now kiss the bride'?" He asked.

"On the cheek." I said smugly. "Just because I'm marrying you it doesn't make me love you."

"Fine." Aro agreed for him.

Demetri opened his mouth to protest. Aro stopped him. "I'll get Renata to start planning."

I stormed off to my bed room. It was medieval like. It was horrific, ugly and bland. Alice would have had this room re-done the second she saw it.

Ugh! I had to stop thinking of them! They weren't my family anymore. I loved them, they loved me, I was a friend who they would never see again. I doubt Aro would let any one of them in to Volterra again.

I flopped down on the bed and groaned. "I hate my life." I whined.

"Don't worry, things get better." Suddenly Jason appeared in the doorway. Drat! I should have locked it. Not that that would stop any of them.

"I've been here a while Jason, no they don't." I sat up.

"Believe what you want. Every now and then something makes living a lot more worth while." He argued. Then he left.

What could possibly make any of this better? I thought to myself.

Suddenly it dawned on me. Even if I wasn't his wife, Matt would want me to be safe. Not just Matt even. All of them cared about me. If I had let something happen to me they wouldn't like it.

I had to go along with this life. For the Cullens.

Matt 

Days had passed. I had gotten on two planes, stolen 2 cars, ridden one bus and stolen another car before I got to Volterra. Finally I was there. My act of heroic kindness didn't seem so heroic. I was on a tour bus and seated next to a large man, who appeared to be from the U.K. Large didn't mean tall.

"And this would be the clock tower." The tour guide motioned towards the large clock that was labelled Piazzo dei Priori.

"It's been told for centuries that vampires are protecting our city. Caius, Marcus and Aro. That's why we celebrate St. Marcus day." The lady smiled kindly.

"Is there any entrance?" I asked her quietly.

"Yes. There's a door around the alley. They don't let people in though. Whatever they're hiding in that tower, they don't want people to see. Only the most expensive tours are allowed in." She answered.

She went on. "There was a rumour however, that there is a drainage hole in one of the alleys that leads to the inside." She looked around. "I doubt any of it's true." She laughed.

"Yeah. Um, where does this bus stop next?" I asked.

"The next stop will be the hotels."

"I need to get off here." I said urgently. I had to get in. Scarlett would be here.

"You have no chance of getting in young man. Not just because it's exclusive, there's a wedding going on in there today."

"Do you know who's?" I asked quickly. I knew the answer. It would be Scarlett's.

"I don't know." She smiled apologetically.

"Whatever. I just need to get off." I stood up.

"As you wish. Beware, there are guards." She warned quietly. The bus door opened and I bolted out. I walked casually around the corner and in to the alley with the door.

It was my lucky day. A group was just entering. I snuck in to the huddle of people and at last I was inside. My thirst was a non-issue.. All my thoughts were focused on Scarlett.

The place was marvellous. It looked a million years old. Sure, it was dark, but it was timeless. There was no time to ogle over it now. I began looking for the 'chapel'. Casually I strayed away from the group. I listened intently through all doors. Nothing very interesting seemed to happen here. Occasionally there would be gossip about Demetri, but nothing else.

After what seemed like hours (Which was really 10 minutes) I found the room. I listened to the words of Aro.

"Speak now, or forever hold thy peace." He had said. It seemed like Jason was the only other person in there.

Suddenly something came over me, It was either a sudden surge of confidence with a whole lot of jealousy. I burst through the door.

"I object!" I ran to Scarlett.

"You can't object!" Demetri said, astounded.

"Matt?" Scarlett gasped.

"We have to go home. Scarlett, we can't let you stay." I grabbed her hand. I suddenly noticed her outfit. She was in a full gown. The train looked like it was as old as the building, once again it was timeless. Her veil ran down her dark hair and the gown was floor length and very fitted. She looked exquisite.

"Matt, I-" She began.

"It's best you leave." Demetri attempted to push me away from Scarlett. I fought back. As his force grew stronger so did mine. We were equally matched. Edward was right, our only weaknesses were Scarlett. Edward was also wrong in a sense, Demetri wasn't that great a fighter. I could take him down easily. I began to envision it…It would be quite easy. One punch would be enough. Scarlett wouldn't like it though.

Suddenly he swung. I ducked out of the way, but the fact he attempted it angered me. I steadied myself, preparing for more impact as well as getting ready to start with a back swing.

Before I knew what had happened Scarlett pulled me out of the way.

"Stop being an idiot. You'll get hurt." She scolded.

"Is someone not tough enough to fight their own battles?" Demetri asked, rhetorically.

I growled.

"Matt, ignore it." Scarlett put her hand on my shoulder. That made it a little bit better.

While this was happening Aro stood there. He was a statue. He looked very peaceful. Finally he spoke.

"Felix?" Aro called. He appeared in seconds.

"Please escort this young man out. We wouldn't any danger to come to him. Our dear friend Carlisle wouldn't like that."

"No!" Scarlett blurted out. "Um, I mean, I need to talk to him."

"You have a few minutes." Aro allowed.

"Hurry back sweetie." Demetri smiled at her.

Her tiny hand balled in to a fist. She ignored it though and showed me the way. As we left I heard Aro and Jason both say "Don't push it" to Demetri.

"Are you okay?" She asked me. We were in a hidden corridor. It was dimly lit.

"Me? Obviously! Don't worry about me. Are _you_ okay?" That was most important.

"Well yeah." She answered. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm not a Cullen anymore. I never was. I'm a Volturi Matt. Can't you see that? I belong here."

"No you don't. You belong back in Forks, with Ang and Edward and Alice and them." No need to say my name. It would be too strong. It was implied anyways.

"I can't go back. It's just too hard. I'll be on the run for the rest of my life. That's a long time Matt." She argued.

"I know. Isn't it worth it though? Don't you miss them at all?" I asked.

"I miss _all_ of you." She said quietly.

"Isn't that enough? Just come. We'll leave now. Aro won't see it coming." I whispered.

"Matt, I just- I don't know."

"Do you want to stay here and become Demetri's wife? Stay as Aro's slave. Endure all the glares and remarks?" The answer was so simple.

"No. I don't want that. But he'll never let me leave."

"He doesn't have to know."

"Matt, before I decide…" She whispered. "I need to know something. Why do _you_ want me back?"

Uh oh! What would I tell her? I couldn't just be like "I love you." She wouldn't like it. Demetri wouldn't either…Besides, saying that might make her stay in Volterra. Did she want me that way? What if I did say that? What if she did stay? I would make it harder for her. She'd always know she had a choice and she chose Demetri. But was I what she thought of as a better choice? I had to be. No one can compare to Demetri. Even that Felix fellow was better then him.

The clock was ticking. She waited patiently. Suddenly I began to envision our future. A big white wedding at the Cullen house, she'd wear a dress designed by Alice, Alicia and Angela. Carlisle would walk her down the isle, Esme would sob. Edward would be the best man. Emmett or Jasper could be the minister. Angela would be the made of honour. Rosalie would play the wedding theme. It would be perfect. We'd even invite Carmen and Eleazar. Their daughters could come, if they wished to do so. Peter and Charlotte would come too. The Cullens had lots of friends. It would be a big event. The Irish clan, the Romanians, the Amazons. It would be everyone. Before I began to dream up the reception Scarlett interrupted my fantasy.

"Well? Matt?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Bad timing

"Why do you keep asking me this?" I needed to buy time, needed to come up with some kind of answer that wouldn't make me seem like a love struck fool, even it is true.

"Why don't you ever answer me?" A question for a question, just like Edward.

"Because I lo-" Demetri came in.

"Scarlett what are you doing in a corner with him?" His face twisted with disgust.

"Asking him a very important question, and obviously not receiving an answer. Thanks to you!" She looked at me, her face was exasperated, but her eyes were disappointed. Why did Demetri have to come in right then?

"Well excuse me for wondering where my fiancée is!" He emphasized fiancée and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Demetri, but correct if I'm wrong, people are only fiancées if they are willing to marry the person, otherwise, they are just brides."

"At least she's my bride, and not just someone's wanna-be-fiancée."

"You do realize you just admitted that she'd want to marry me?" He rolled his eyes and took a step towards me, fists raised.

"No, I said you want to marry her, she obviously wants to marry me."

"Have you seen her look at you? With disgust." Scarlett laughed quietly. Demetri clenched his fists tighter and stepped towards me, again, we were about 6 inches from each other.

As Demetri pulled his fist back to hit me, Scarlett stood in the way.

"Demetri, Aro's little pet, and my used to be best friend. I've told you this before but you never listen!" She was slightly hysterical.

"I always listen to you." He reached up and stroked her cheek bone. She slapped his hand down.

"Yes you hear me, but you never listen to what I'm saying. You were my best friend Demetri until you had to go and fall in love with me! You are my brother if anything, except right now you are not even that. You think that because you love me I have to return the affection because Aro said you could marry me. Aro is not my father, and I make my own decisions! You should have asked _me_ to marry you, not Aro! Don't get me wrong Demetri, you are a good guy, somewhere deep, deep, _deep_, down, but you can be such a jerk! You think you can have everything you want because you are Aro's pet. How about I let you in on a little secret, life isn't about your connections all the time. People make their own decisions, and sometimes they can surprise you. I _chose _to think of you as a brother. I _chose _ to leave the Volturi and find the Cullens. I _chose _ to fall for Matt, and not you!"

"You actually like that guy?" Demetri's hands had clenched into fists again.

"Yes, because he respects me! He doesn't think I'm a prize to be won, and to be frank, he isn't you." With that she stormed out of the room.

I smirked at Demetri then ran after Scarlett.

Before I could say anything Scarlett turned around.

"Matt, you made a huge mistake in coming here. You never should have come, no matter what. You need to get out of here. I'll help you, but that is it. I can't leave."

"Why can't you leave? You did before. Do you not want to? Do you want to stay here and pretend you're Aro's daughter for the rest of forever wondering about what your life could have been like with the Cullens?" She flinched and stiffened. My comment had hit a nerve.

"Do you honestly believe that I want to stay here with Demetri? Didn't you hear what I just told him? Do you honestly think I'd be happy here? Or that I don't have any reasons for not going? Because if you do, let me tell you something Matt, I have never wanted to leave somewhere so badly in my life. The pull to find the Cullens is so strong it's almost unbearable. But if I leave, Aro will hunt down the Cullens, until eventually I give in and come back to him. Whatever I do, I will always end up here." She flinched again as she spoke her next sentence. "I will always end up in Volterra, my home." She sank back against the wall and I was again struck by how amazing she was. She looked so… delicate.

"Haven't you heard the expression home is where the heart is?"

"Then I'll never be home, but if I never come back, Irina might be." I didn't understand. Why was she talking about Irina? I knew Irina loved me, but what did that have to do with anything?

"Okay, I keep trying to put two and two together about what you've just said, and I keep coming up with 9."

"What do you mean? I think what I said is easy enough to understand."

"If you're Edward." She rolled her eyes but didn't laugh.

"Matt, I'm serious, I can't come back to North America with you. I'll help you leave, but that's all I can do." She had obviously closed the subject about her home comment.

"You said that, but how can you help me leave? It seems like security is pretty tight around here." She kept her eyes focused on something over my head.

"Meet me tonight in front of the Piazzo de Priori, at 1:00. Wear something comfortable and easy to travel in. Chances are I'll be in some kind of dress because of the wedding reception."

"You can't possibly still marry him after everything that's happened." I didn't ask her, I just stated the obvious.

"Aro promised him, and he can't be that bad, can he?" We both burst out laughing but quieted almost immediately.

"Yes, somewhere deep, deep, deep, down he's a tolerable person." She averted her eyes from my face.

"Matt, I have to go. Don't forget to meet me."

"I won't." It's impossible to do anything that would involve forgetting her.

She started walking away, but just before she got out the door I grabbed her shoulder. A wave of panic attacked me. Scarlett would be married, and I'd never be able to see her as a single person before, maybe if I could convince her not to marry him, I'd still have a chance.

"I never gave you my full answer to your question about why I wanted you back. Before you marry Demetri, I want you to know what my answer was-"

"Matt. Why do try you tell me now? I'm about to marry someone, I'm sorry." She told Demetri she fell for me! She changes her mind constantly.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure whatever. I'll meet you later. Just get me out of here okay?" She sighed and kept walking.

Scarlett

Why couldn't Matt have told me what he wanted to before I left, oh yeah, he was probably too scared. Of what though? Couldn't he see I liked him too? And now he was mad at me. Well, that's too bad. I can try and be happy with Demetri, he's a nice guy to me.

I straightened my dress, and opened the doors to the chapel.

"Let's get this over with."

Alice

Yes, Matt went to find Scarlett! He cares about what happens to her! Yes, oh this is good.

"Alice, calm down." Jasper said, he put his arm around me and held me down onto the couch. Edward was going on about something, probably something boring. He smirked at me but kept talking.

_A wedding. Scarlett in the wedding dress. _Is she marrying Matt? Why wasn't I invited? She's going to pay for this. _Aro performing the ceremony. Scarlett opens the door. "Let's get this over with." She walks down the isle gracefully, yet quickly. She glares at Aro then turns to her groom. Demetri. _WHAT? "_Glad you finally chose something correctly." Demetri smiles at her and takes her hand, she snatches it away. "I do." Scarlett says regretfully. "I do." Demetri says excitedly. "Please exchange rings." Aro hands Demetri a ring. "Aro? Do we have to exchange rings? Can't we just sign the wedding contract?" Aro smiles. He takes the ring from Demetri and brings out a contract. Demetri signs quickly. Scarlett picks up the pen. She signs. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Demetri, you may now kiss the bride." Scarlett turns and runs. _Why did she just marry Demetri? Has she gone insane?

"Everyone!" I interrupted Edward. He glared at me, but a look of shock crossed his face as he sat down, figuring out what just happened.

"Calm down." Jasper tries to calm me down again.

"Not now Jasper. Scarlett just married Demetri. She's in Volterra, and she doesn't seem too happy."

"What?" Emmett's yell was the loudest.

"I'm just telling what I see." I sat down again. Angela stood up.

"Why did she marry Demetri?"

"I'm just guessing, basing on how Demetri is obsessed with her, he only agreed to Aro's request to find her, since he knew she was unhappy in the Volturi, is he got something in return. In this case marriage."

"Well that sucks. We need to get her back now." Emmett stood, looking fired up. "I'll fight through the Volturi's entire army if it means getting Scarlett back. She's family now."

"I promised her once that if the Volturi wanted her, they were going to have to go through us first. And as we know, the Cullen's never break their promises." Edward said. Angela nodded in agreement.

Hang on Scarlett, we're coming.

Scarlett

It was 1:00. Matt should be here by now.

"Matt?" I called quietly. No one could know I was here.

"What? I'm here. Any other announcements you have for me? Is Demetri coming to get me as we speak? Or are you planning on divorcing him to marry some other guy?" He said through his teeth.

"Matt, I'm sorry okay. But I didn't marry Demetri by choice. It's like he said, Aro promised him."

"So you're Aro's mindless servant now? I honestly thought you were better than that. I guess I was wrong." I could feel my guard breaking down. I had promised myself I would be calm, and just get Matt out of the city. It was the only thing I could give him.

"No, I'm not." I said softly.

"Well it seems like you are." His voice rose.

"Shh! Someone will hear you."

"Doesn't matter, I can't have what I want. So there's no point in even trying to get back to the Cullens. I'll just be the lonely outsider again."

"You were never an outsider. Edward, and everyone else welcomed you in with open arms, except for Emmett, but that's just because it's Emmett. I came, and they practically told me to go away. You did too. Remember?" My voice had risen to match his. Let the guards catch us.

"You think I forget how mean I was to you? As if I could. I remember everything I say to you." Um, that's kind of weird.

"Everything you say to me?" I raised my eyebrows. We both started laughing.

"It's good to laugh for probably a last time with you Scarlett. I don't see how I can just be your friend."

"Matt, Demetri and I didn't exchange rings. We signed a wedding contract. You're supposed to sign with your writing hand. Which is usually your right hand."

"Let me guess. You signed with your left hand." I spun around, Aro was standing behind me.

"How did you- what are you- huh?"

"I thought I taught you better language skills than that Scarlett. What are you doing with him? Demetri is looking for you. He obviously thinks you are his wife, which apparently, you aren't."

"Are you trying to leave again?"

"No, I'm trying to help Matt leave. I'm here, you don't need to keep him too."

"No, as long as you're here, I want to stay." Matt nodded at me. He was over his small spite with me.

"And what makes you think I want you to stay?" Aro asked.

"Because even if you don't I'm not leaving."

"Well, I might as well see if you have any useful talents. Give me your hand." I motioned for Matt to take Aro's hand when he hesitated.

"Hm, interesting. A shield, but far more advanced, yet only for Scarlett. Hmm, anything it takes to keep her, and yourself safe. This is good. You will be partners for any, let's call them missions, I send you on. You may stay. Oh well, Scarlett never could have left even if she wanted."

"I did before." I thought he had a longer memory than that.

"Well, I've increased security."

"Why, it's not like I'm much help to you."

"But you are."

"No, I'm not evil like you!"

"I'm not evil."

"Then what other word can you think of for what you do?"

"Controlling. Anything else you wish to yell at me?"

"Yes. You think I'm your mindless little servant who you can make all the decisions for! You're getting me mixed up with Renata! And another thing, you are not my father! My father was a good man! If anyone is now besides the actual one, it's Carlisle! Don't pretend you aren't jealous. I can see it. And if my power is of any use, I can see it too! Now I'm done."

"Both of you ungrateful brats, come with me. Guards!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Patience

"Ungrateful? What have you given me? Besides something I didn't want, like Demetri." I stepped back.

"Home? Shelter? Family? Husband? Okay scratch the last one. But it's a pretty good list." Aro had halted his guards.

"Home? My home is Forks. Shelter? I have enough of that in Carlisle's family. Coming to family now, YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER. Oh yeah, and husband? Not Demetri." I argued. It was all true. I finally got to tell Aro how I felt.

"You started off here, that makes Volterra your home. I changed you, that makes me your father." He argued.

"Believe what you want. Changing someone makes you their sire." Matt mumbled.

"Matt stay out of this." I whispered.

"No. He can't make you stay here! Not without me at least."

"You two would be very good assets to us. Matt, you could protect Scarlett at all times. She's very valuable. I can't lose her."

"She's valuable in more ways then the way you're thinking. She's more than a weapon Aro." He stepped closer to him.

"Matt, don't do anything stupid. You can't fight Aro." I warned him.

"I won't. Don't worry Scarlett. All I am saying is that, if you stay I stay." He looked back at me. He paused for a moment. "That's if you want me to stay."

"Of course I do. But you belong in Forks. You and Irina will live a long happy life together with the other Cullens."

"You belong in Forks. I don't even like Irina! She's creepy! The only one I want to spend that kind of time with is you." He whispered the last part. Um…Wow.

"Ugh! Enough of this! Scarlett go to your room! Matt you can have one right next to hers." He said slyly.

"What am I now? Your disobedient teenage daughter?" I argued. He was acting like I was 16 years old and had just taken the car out when I shouldn't have.

"As long as you act that way." He dismissed us. "Guards. Take them to their rooms…Don't let them out until I give you the orders."

Matt and I walked parallel each other. He was careful not to touch my hand even the slightest bit. Felix and Renata were our escorts.

"In here." She said dismissively to Matt.

Felix simply shoved me in and locked the door. At least Renata was civil to Matt.

This was awful. I couldn't even talk to Matt about the things we'd said.

He loved me. That much was clear. It was a simple assumption, but I needed to hear him talk to me about something other then escaping.

As my eyes scanned the room for ways of escape, I noticed a window with closed curtains. Had Aro added that in my absence? I opened it swiftly.

The window allowed me to see inside the next room! Matt's room! Could he hear me? I had to get his attention.

"Matt" I said in a normal voice. His vampire abilities would let him hear.

He didn't look. What was this window? Solid titanium made to look like glass? Even a vampire couldn't hear! Stupid Aro. He knew this would be my sole torture.

Come on Matt! Just look over to me! He was sitting on the bed staring at the wall. He then stood up and began pacing. That was better! There was a greater chance he would look! Seriously, was he oblivious? Could he not see a window? Suddenly, his eyes shot in to my direction.

That was odd. I didn't even call him.

I saw him mouth my name. Hmm…Could there be any non-verbal way to talk? He didn't know sign language. Oh! My sketch book! I could write him messages! The elapsed time it took me to find it was about 1 second. That was easy.

I held it up to him. He then bolted around the room and found his.

I then wrote the words:

_Can we talk about what you said?_

He nodded.

Edward 

Had flights to Europe always been so long? Honestly! We couldn't get there any slower then this! I had to get to Scarlett and Matt!

"Edward, relax." Angela whispered to me. It was the middle of the night, all of the passengers…human ones at least, had gone to bed.

_How much longer?_ Jasper asked in his head.

I held up 3 fingers. Yes 3 hours. Alice had gone all gypsy and started telling Jasper everything she saw. She spoke so ominously it was scaring me.

So far all we knew was that Aro had locked them in their rooms. He planned on keeping Matt, for he had some powerful shield that protected Scarlett and Scarlett only.

Emmett was bouncing up and down in his seat. He was so anxious. Rosalie was pretending to sleep. Alicia was on Alice's other side listening to what Alice said. Carlisle and Esme were planning our travel accommodations. It sounded like stealing would be involved.

"Ooo! Another Porsche!" Alice whispered with excitement.

3 hours felt like 3 days. However long it was, we arrived.

We all bolted off the plane. We'd only packed small carry on bags. Alice insisted that if we needed more things we'd go shopping. What else was new?

"There's an orange Porsche parked outside." Alice said as soon as we left the gate.

"A Porsche can't fit us all." Emmett said, flexing.

"We'll have to take separate cars anyways…" Esme trailed off.

"Great! Alicia! Jasper! Let's go!" She started running at human speed. The car took off within seconds.

"Wow." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Time for some grand theft auto." Angela rolled her eyes.

Scarlett

Just as Matt began to start writing, Demetri burst in to my room.

"What are you doing in here?" I gasped.

"This is my room too. We share a room, as married couples should."

I looked back to the window, Matt was gone. He appeared to be sitting on the floor. His face was in agony.

"Did you miss our whole agreement?" I asked.

"No. I'm just ignoring it. I'm your husband and I should act like it."

Clearly he didn't know I had signed with the wrong hand.

"I have more conditions." I looked stern.

"What now?" He groaned.

"You stay on your half of the room and I'll stay on mine." I grabbed a piece of charcoal from my art supplies and began drawing a box around where Demetri stood.

"Now Scarlett. Who taught you math? That's not half of the room." He smiled.

Creeper.

"Fine! You can stay in a quarter of it. That corner and that corner only. You have a chair and a dresser for your belongings. That's it. I get the bathroom, closet, piano, dresser, nightstand, desk and bed." Not that I'd be playing the piano much.

"Tough deal." He mumbled.

"Get used to it."

I looked to Matt's room again. He was staring at me. I was staring back at him too.

"Oh and Scarlett, could you shut the curtain?" Demetri asked.

"No. It's on my side of the room." All I wanted to do was talk to Matt! Why did these people make everything so difficult with their creepy ways!

He grunted. He agreed to the deal. No going back on his word.

Carlisle

Finally we were all on the road. Alice had zoomed off and was far ahead of all of us. Emmett didn't like that, he wanted to beat her there. Could they just not act juvenile for once? We were on an important mission. We didn't have time to risk getting separated. Of course, as a precaution Esme made us stay on the phone with each other all the time.

Edward, Angela and Rosalie had found a small European sports car. It was red and sleek. It was also too small to fit their luggage and Emmett. He came with us instead. He was a little disappointed, we'd only gotten a Volvo.

"It's too much like Edward's car!" He complained.

Emmett was also much too childish over that short time period.

"Are we there yet?" He would ask…Every 10 minutes. I was usually a patient person…maybe losing Matt and Scarlett had put me on edge. Either way, I let no one see how I was really feeling. I needed to keep the calm serene mask. Having myself freak out would be too much for the others.

"Not much longer actually." Esme answered after one of his questions.

"How much is that?"

"Half an hour. There is a little traffic though. So more like 45 minutes." Esme looked away. She was hiding her laughter at Emmett's expression.

"Carlisle, how close are Alice, Alicia and Jasper?" He asked.

The three groups had been on a three-way call.

"We're ten minutes from the gate." She answered. She sounded like she was hiding laughter as well. Poor Emmett.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Right behind you." He said.

"Great. Alice, we'll all meet you there in about 20-30 minutes. We'll have to start speeding, the gates close early today, being Sunday."

"In which case…I'll be there in 5. I'll wait for you."

Emmett growled. "Stupid Rosalie, couldn't find a car for the two of us.

"She heard that." I said. Our hearing allowed us to hear on the other end of phone calls.

"Oops." He said sarcastically.

"Be nice. She's barely forgiven you." Esme coaxed him.

"Yeah, yeah , yeah. So…Are we there yet?"

The response came from the entire family.

"NO"

"Emmett it's best you just be quiet for a little while." Esme suggested.

He growled and then went in to 'pouty' mode. Just as a spoiled little kid should.

Edward

Once again, time was passing slowly. Ang and I could barely talk about anything with Rosalie there. Me having to be on the phone with Carlisle and Alice at all times didn't help either.

Finally though, we were there. I spotted Alice's orange 'rental car' at the very front of the gate. Carlisle's car was right behind her. We were behind Carlisle.

I listened in.

"Sorry Miss. We have strict orders not to let people in after 4 o clock." The guard said to Alice.

Even I couldn't say no to the angel's smile she had on her face.

_I wish I could let her in. She's so adorable. Maybe I could make an exception for this girl…_

_Yes! It's working! How will I get him to let the rest of them in though? _Alice thought to herself.

"Please sir? My friends and I have family we really need to visit in the city. They'll be so upset if we don't show up. They were making us a special dinner and everything! Wouldn't it be rude to cancel?" She lied.

"I can see your point…" He was internally debating. "I'll make an exception…It better be one heck of a dinner party though." He pressed the button and opened the gate.

"The other two cars are with me." She said quickly. She then zoomed off before the man could argue.

"Which way do we go?" Alicia asked as we all met up in the parking lot.

"They're inside the clock tower, but we can't go in that way. We'll have to take the underground root." Carlisle pointed the way.

"Again?" Angela moaned.

"At least you're not a fragile human anymore." I teased her.

"We don't have time for memory lane people. Scarlett is in danger!" Emmett started walking forward.

"And Matt." Jasper added in.

"Yeah, him too." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Emmett slow down. You don't even know the way. You've never been here before." Rosalie grabbed his shoulder.

"Fine." He sighed. "Carlisle, lead the way."

"Alice you'll have to tell us where they are." Alicia looked to her.

"Scarlett is in her room…with her husband. Matt's in his room…next to hers. I know the way. We'll have to be sneaky though."

"Where is her husband in relation to her?" Emmett asked protectively.

"In his 'corner' of the room. She's made boundaries." I laughed. Poor Demetri.

"Is Matt okay?" Rosalie asked.

"For the most part. He's lonely. There is good news though…" She trailed off.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle looked back at her. We were walking to the underground entrance.

"They've told each other how they feel." She jumped.

"Is that really the most important thing right now?" Angela asked sarcastically.

"I have my priorities." She looked away.

We walked for a few more minutes. The entrance wasn't far from our parking lot.

"Alright, the entrance is down there. We'll have to walk a ways but it's not too far…Keep quiet though. There's guards everywhere. It's dark too." Carlisle had pulled the top off of the drain.

Emmett stepped forward.

"I'll go first."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Matt

Wow, Scarlett must have really hated Demetri, every time he moved out of his box she pushed him back in and seemed to threaten him.

"Come with me, Aro needs to speak to you." A guard had opened my door. When I didn't move he came in, grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

"You could have asked nicely."

Scarlett

I went to my window after around 8 times shoving Demetri into his corner and threatening him with going through the window into Matt's room, which was vampire proof, so it would be kind of hard to go through.

Wait, where was Matt? Matt was no where to be seen in his room. But on the floor was a crumpled piece of paper. I looked closer, it was the other half of the good Matt portrait I had drawn and Demetri had ripped.

Now Matt really needed to appear in his room, and fast.

Matt

The guard pushed me into a room. Judging by its ornate decorations, it was the Volturi's main 'lair'.

"What do you want?" Aro was sitting in a chair that looked kind of like a throne.

"I have a mission for you and Scarlett. There are some trespassers in the underground tunnels leading here. Don't worry, Scarlett knows them well. Get the intruders out. I don't care how, get them out. And you'll be taking Felix and Renata with you. Dismissed." He waved his hand. A great dismissal.

"Good bye, your honour." I said sarcastically, as I left.

"Oh, and Matt, you should watch yourself. I'm not the only one who dislikes you."

I shook my head and ran off to Scarlett and my rooms. Before I went to get Scarlett I ran into my room, now unlocked, and picked up my half picture. I unlocked Scarlett's door. Demetri, seeing it was me barred her passage.

"Demetri, move." Scarlett grabbed one of his ankles and flipped him over her shoulder. She then walked calmly out the door.

"Matt, what was that picture on the floor?" She didn't even ask what I was doing.

"What picture?"

"The crumpled up one. The one I drew of you."

"Oh, I just found it in Denali before I came to get you."

"May I see it?"

Scarlett

As Matt handed me the half of his picture, as I opened it I was again struck by how amazing Matt looked in it. It had nothing to do with my drawing skills, it was the picture that I held in my head of him. Gentle, happy, kind. I smiled at the last word.

Without a word I pulled out my half and smoothing it out, put the two together to form one picture.

I saw Matt catch his breath. When the picture was whole it was quite an expression. I think Matt seemed kind of scared of the fact he had shown so much emotion on his face for me to draw this. I smiled at him.

"I drew Demetri two years ago. He was the only one who would pose for me. Aro was watching so I couldn't make him into a portrait with devil horns or anything of the sort. So, don't get the wrong idea there, I despise him. The only reason he agreed to find me was to marry me!" Matt smirked.

"By the way, apparently there are some people in the underground tunnels coming to the castle, so we, along with Felix and Renata, have been sent to take care of it." He grimaced.

"Oh." Felix and Renata joined us in the next hallway. We left to 'take care' of the trespassers.

Edward

"Emmett, please get over the fact that we can't run in here! And for the last time, no we aren't there yet!" Emmett was such a baby.

_Ugh, my hair! And clothes, why can't Angela, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme go get Matt and Scarlett? I'll wait in the car, with Emmett. Or maybe I can go shopping with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. It's not like it really matters if we get Scarlett back. I don't get Matt's obsession with her. He should be obsessed with me! _Rosalie, obviously, was thinking about how Matt should be infatuated with her.

_Need to fight someone. Need to get Scarlett back so that, oh never mind that'll never happen. In the mean time AREN'T WE THERE YET? _Emmett, was still a spoiled child.

_Matt, and Scarlett, sitting in a tree. _Alice really needed to reset her priorities.

_We have to get Scarlett back, even if it will drive Alice off the wall more. _Poor Jasper, he was married to Alice.

As we rounded a bend I heard running footsteps.

"Emmett! We told you not to run!"

"Edward, I know you think you're a genius, but I'm not running, I'm right behind you." Then who was running. All the guys shoved their girls behind them, there were lots of groans from the girls, but as the people running to us came into view, it was Scarlett, Matt, Felix, and Renata.

Scarlett

"Felix, Renata, go tell Aro his trespassers are the Cullens." I told them. They couldn't be here. No one should be here.

"Why don't you?"

"Because they're more likely to listen to my reasoning than yours. Go!" Everyone really needed to leave. Felix and Renata needed to leave so the Cullens could leave.

"Felix, let's just go. You never win arguments, and Scarlett knows the laws about trying to leave." Renata pulled him back to sprint down the tunnel.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Coming to get you!" Emmett said, stepping forwards.

"Planning on beating you up for not inviting me to your wedding!" Alice said from somewhere behind Jasper.

"Um, sorry, but I'm not married, right hand rule. Not planning on it for a long time either."

"How long exactly?" Matt asked. I punched him playfully on the arm.

"If it's not Demetri, I'll see if I can make an exception."

"What if it was say, theoretically, me?" He looked somewhere over my head.

"You have no hope." I kept my face completely serious. He looked incredulous.

"What?"

"We should not be talking about this right now. We need to get the Cullens out of here, and you too Matt, I'll try and come as soon as I can. No matter what." Hopefully.

"We aren't leaving without you." Emmett said. "Even if I have to carry you kicking and screaming out of the city. But why you'd not want to get out of Volterra is beyond me."

"Look, Alice is good at escaping, and she's just agreed to trade herself for you. Aro can't resist her." Edward looked at me.

"Never." I crossed my arms. I sensed Felix and Renata coming back, with Alex, Jane, Aro, Marcus, and Caius. "You guys really need to go. The entire Volturi army will be here soon if you don't go and Aro finds you."

"We're staying here. Remember my promise Scarlett? If the Volturi want you, they have to go through us."

"Thanks Edward, but what are the odds of you guys winning a fight to take two of Aro's missionaries while he has Felix, Renata, Alex, Jane, Marcus, and Caius?"

"But we have an angry Emmett." We all started laughing.

"Guys, please, just go, I know you want us to come, and we will, as soon as we can, we'll start trying to escape, but until then, you have to go." I started trying to push Edward back down the hallway. Thanks to Aro's vigorous training before I'd left for the Cullens, and the fact that I'd had to do all the chores that a boy would do while I was human, I was very strong. Stronger than all of the Cullens, except Emmett. Edward kept trying not to move but I flexed and he was soon sliding down the hall.

"Please." Emmett spoke. Since when did he say please? "You guys need to come with us. Now, you know as well as we do you'll never get out of Volterra." Aro and the others had come into view. "Time to make a choice Scarlett. Us, or them? Carlisle or Aro? Demetri or Matt?"

He had a point, I'd never get out if I didn't leave. It really was time to go.

"Because you said please." And we took off sprinting. I heard Aro splitting people up, but thanks to my special talent I already knew that Felix would attempt to take Emmett and Rosalie, Renata would try to take Alice and Alicia, and Alec would try for Jasper, Marcus would follow Carlisle and Esme, Caius would strive to take Edward and Angela, and Aro would try and take me and Matt.

All the Cullens split into different directions around the clock tower. Matt and I made a straight away break for the gate. I knew none of the Cullens would get caught, because psycometry is so special I knew all this to be true, yet I couldn't tell whether I would get caught, there was no way Matt would, but Aro would chase me around the world to try to catch me.

We reached the gate quickly and waited outside for the Cullens, it was midnight, so the sun didn't sparkle off us. We stayed perfectly quiet but Aro still found us.

"Scarlett, Matt, what did I say about trying to leave?"

"We couldn't." Matt answered.

"Yes, but you tried, Scarlett are you really that unhappy here?"

"Aro, I just don't want to stay here and be Demetri's wife and be part of the Volturi. To be honest the jobs the Volturi has to do make me sick. Before I'd left for the Cullens I'd been a vegetarian for months, I'd just worn contacts. You were so easy to trick. So I left."

"Yes, and you put the entire Volturi in turmoil. Our operation only works if everyone is there doing everything they have to do. It's how it's always been, and always will be."

"Then I think you are going to have to give my job, and Matt's to someone else. I have memorized the law of the Volturi so I know it like I know the alphabet. And section 12, part C, bullet 8, small writing at the bottom clearly states that a member of the Volturi, if they choose to leave, is to be given free passage out of the country."

Aro knew he had been beaten by his own law.

"Bye Aro." The rest of the Cullens stepped up from behind him, and we all climbed into the city. We had found our cars and off we went.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Home

"Thank you so much. I can't ever pay you back." I smiled at Edward. I was riding with Edward, Angela and Rosalie.

"You don't have to pay us back. Families protect each other. It's our job." Angela smiled at me.

"Yeah, um, It's good to see you again." Rosalie added in awkwardly. She wouldn't paint herself as the bad guy anymore.

"Well, thanks anyways." I smiled.

"Besides, Emmett would have gone mad if you didn't come back." Rosalie added in.

"We all would have." Angela tried to ease the awkwardness Rosalie had just created.

"I can't wait to get back to Forks. We can finally go home." Angela sighed.

It was true. We could go home. I finally had a home. I didn't have to run from anyone anymore. I smiled.

After a few hours of site seeing we had arrived at the airport and boarded the plane. It was night time now, a few of the passengers were still awake, but everyone else was sleeping.

Alice had insisted that I sat next to Matt. She REALLY needed to stop messing with people's lives. I didn't care much though, I needed to talk to him anyways. Well- wanted more then needed.

As the passengers began asking for pillows in muted voices and shutting off their lights, I decided it was time to talk to Matt. First I looked around to see if anyone would be listening.

9 pairs of topaz eyes were staring at the two of us. Talking would be difficult. Matt was oblivious- like usual. He was occupying himself with a crossword puzzle. I rolled my eyes at my family. I settled further in to my seat and crossed my arms. Why did they have to be so nosy? I saw Edward smirk.

As the flight went on I noticed Matt's hand inching towards me. Every half an hour it would get a few centimetres closer. Finally, he had crossed the arm rest border. He had stopped moving altogether. I smiled. He was still so unsure.

I sighed and took his hand. That would make Alice happy. In fact, I swore I saw her jump in her seat.

"Welcome back Scarlett and Matt." Carmen greeted us both with hugs when we arrived at the house.

"I suppose you can all go back to Forks now." Tanya looked at us all.

"Don't let us keep you. We want you all to be safe at home as soon as possible." Tessa joined her sister in sitting on the couch.

"I think what they meant was: Be safe." Eleazar attempted to cover for his daughters.

"I know what they meant." Irina rolled her eyes.

"Alright then, everyone get packing." Carlisle said awkwardly. Jasper attempted to ease the mood- no luck.

"How could you leave your stuff there?" Alice exploded at me.

"I was a little busy leaving!" I argued.

"Those clothes were designer! One of a kind! I got them right off the runway in Paris. You were the only who wanted to wear them and now this!"

"Well, excuse me for being forced to join the Volturi and then getting whisked away by all of you and not being able to get my stuff!" Including the picture I drew of Matt.

"You could have said something. I would gladly go back to get it." She smiled.

"Well I didn't really want to go back to that room." I walked away.

"On top of that I didn't even get an invite to the wedding!" She was now rummaging through the remnants of my closet.

"I don't consider it a wedding." I rolled my eyes. "I signed with the wrong hand anyways."

"That's besides the point. I should have been there to be your maid of honour!"

Uh oh. "You see Alice…When I do get married…I always thought that…well…Angela is kind of-"

"Way to make me feel better!" She rolled her eyes.

"Can't you just be happy that Matt and I are back?"

"Fine. Welcome back." She smiled and hugged me.

That was more like it.

"Now…I could give you those extra clothes from Angela's 4th floor closet back in Forks.

"No."Angela had passed by my door. She was gone before I looked.

"Okay…Maybe Rosalie's." She smiled.

"Absolutely not!" Rosalie shouted from her room.

"Alice, I didn't bring much here. I have plenty back home."

"But they're old." She cringed.

"Define old." I smiled.

"I got them just before you came..so a few months."

"That's old?"I rolled my eyes at her.

"For Alice it is." Jasper passed the room.

Weird. It's like they walked by on cue.

"Whatever. Just pack this stuff and we'll see when we get back." She walked out of the room.

Aro

Carlisle was really getting on my nerves. He stole Scarlett and he also had Alice, Edward, Angela and Edward. I needed them. They would all be very good for my arsenal.

There had to be a way to get Scarlett back though. I wrote the Volturi rules, I couldn't change them. I had to find a legal way.

Suddenly I had a flash back. It was of Scarlett and I. We were signing papers. Legal documents and such. We needed to maintain fake ID to remain inconspicuous.

That was it! She signed them as my daughter. Making me her legal guardian! According to those papers she was only 17. I was still her guardian. She wasn't able to leave on her own will until she was 18- and she never would be. Unless…What if Carlisle had gotten her new documents? What if he named her as 18? They had connections in Seattle.

I needed to act before that happened. I couldn't go now though. I had to make her think I had let go.

"Jane, go summon Jason and Demetri. I have a mission for them."

"I don't know what you see in them." She rolled her eyes.

They entered the room a few minutes later.

"What now? Scarlett's gone, we have nothing more to do!" Demetri argued.

"Quiet please. I have a way of getting her back." I smiled.

"I need you to keep an eye on the Cullens. Jason- Keep your shield on. They can't know you are there. Make sure they stay out of Seattle. I don't care how, just do it. Let me know when you need me there, I will come myself- don't worry- I won't send Felix. He's too..uneducated for that job." I laughed as I struggled for words to describe Felix.

"Aye Aye." Jason saluted me mockingly.

"You'll leave tonight. Remember, STAY INCONSPICUOIS."

"Bye Aro." Demetri left the room. Jason followed.

Scarlett

I couldn't believe it! We were home! I was so happy, I had resorted to Alice like behaviour. I was the first one out of the cab and I had gotten to the house first. Emmett decided it would be a race so he challenged Jasper. Jasper tripped him though, Emmett wasn't happy with that.

Finally, I had finished unpacking, after Alice had yelled at me for losing a few of her shirts.

"Hey Scarlett?" Matt appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Matt. What's up?" I asked cheerfully.

"Um. Not much. Uh Can we talk? We never really got to." His voice was rough. That usually happened when he was embarrassed. I hid my laughter.

"Sure. Come for a walk. We'll talk."

We were walking in the forest by the river.

It was getting awkward. We had nothing to say.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I sat down against a log.

"Well, we should clear a few things up I guess." He sat down across from me.

"You love me." I said simply.

"Yeah." He paused. "Are you ever going to say how you feel about me?" He looked up.

"I…feel the same." I was picking at the grass beside me. I tended to get distracted when I was in awkward positions.

"So what now?" He asked. "Are we a couple or not?"

"You could call us that." I said casually. "Hey um Matt. Do you mind if I draw you again? I lost the other picture. Besides, being in Forks creates a better background for the drawing."

"Go ahead. Want me to get your sketch book for you?" He offered.

"I'll get it." I stood up and brushed the dirt off my jeans.

"I'll come. I need to get mine too."He was behind me

"What are you going to draw?" I asked.

"It's only fair that I get a picture of you too." He was staring at my face.

"Race?" I asked.

"Sure." He bolted off. Silly Matt. Cheating wouldn't let him win.

Of course I beat him. We raced back to the spot we were in before. I beat him again.

We sat down and again and I began drawing right away. This time I was taking my time. I had to make it special. I was using my good supplies too. I had a brand new piece of charcoal and this sketch book was brand new. I left the other one in Denali. Poor Demetri, I had a feeling he'd want to look through it. It was filled with sketches of my family and a few of the scenery. I laughed thinking about it. Matt started staring at me but he dismissed it.

Matt

Why was Scarlett laughing? Was it because of me? Was there something funny? Oh well. I couldn't read minds.

I wasn't very good at drawing. I would make a fool out of myself showing her the picture. She'd be insulted. What I had drawn so far didn't do her justice. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't amazing either. I could at least tell it was her. That would be good enough, I guess. She was going a lot slower then me. I could tell by the speed of her strokes. Maybe if I took my time I'd do better. I was happy though. At least Scarlett knew how I felt, and she felt the same. That was satisfaction enough. I could always ask her to teach me to draw. That would buy me more time with her.

After about 30 minutes, I had given up. I would leave the picture as is. It couldn't get better or worse.

"Done already?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm not good at drawing." I admitted sheepishly.

"Doubt it. You're good at most things." She mumbled. Um…No I wasn't. She was the talented one.

"I'm almost done, just wait a few minutes." She looked up.

5 minutes had passed. I was counting.

"Finally, done. 35 minutes is the longest I've ever taken to draw one picture." She laughed.

"Let's see it." I held my hand out.

"You first." She challenged.

"I'll count to three and will turn them around at the same time." I bargained.

"Okay fine." She grinned.

"1.2.3." I counted out loud.

"This one's better then my first. I had new materials this time. I took longer too." She had handed me the picture.

"It also has more people in it." I noted. She was curled next to me with my arm wrapped around her.

"I just thought it would look nice." She crossed her legs.

It did look nice. It looked like she belonged there. I smiled.

She was staring at my picture. It was horrid compared to hers.

"You thought this was bad?" She asked, astounded.

"Um yeah." I said sarcastically. "Of course."

"The detail is amazing." She smiled "You're better then you think." She said, admiringly.

"I guess we both underestimate ourselves."

"Seems like it. Either way, I love the picture."

"Are you ever going to say it?" I asked.

"Say what?" She was puzzled.

"I love you."

"I know that." She laughed.

"I know you know. I want you to say it. You haven't said it to me yet."

"I'm waiting for the right moment."

"I'll just have to find a good moment then." I mumbled. Okay, I wasn't making sense anymore. I was getting tongue tied. I had been choosing my words carefully. That wasn't helping.

"It's getting dark. We should get back to the house. I can hear Alice eaves dropping anyways.

"One of these days we're going to listen to her and Jasper talk. Then we'll see how she likes it." I vowed. I had to thank her though. In a way, Alice set us up.

"Eventually. Let's go back now." She picked up her sketch book and charcoal. I grabbed mine too.

Edward

While Alice had been listening in on Scarlett and Matt, I was listening to her. It was quite amusing how involved she was.

_Aww how cute! They're like the best couple. Next to me and Jasper of course._

I disagreed. I had another couple in mind.

_He's so sweet. I can't believe she won't say she loves him. That was totally the right moment! She's- Ugh! Scarlett! I'd have to talk to her about that._

_What? They're coming back? They didn't kiss! Even Edward- the lamest of us all- kissed Angela before that!_

"Thanks Alice!" I called from the other room.

"No problem." I heard her laugh.

_Uh oh! She's coming! Where's Edward?_

"Right here!" I answered her thoughts.

"Edward do you recall a little wager we made a little while ago?"

"There were many." I was confused. I did recall one in specific though. Uh oh.

"You bet me that Matt and Scarlett would never get together. You said I could laugh in your face." She leaned on the couch.

"It's true." Angela laughed. "I'm a witness."

"Let me prepare for the best teasing ever." She took in a deep breath.

"Nothing you can say will bug me Alice. I'm above that."

I was above her that was for sure.

"Your height doesn't mean you're above me." She crossed her arms.

"Hey, at least I'm over five feet. I've surpassed the five foot area."

"Laugh all you want. I was right. You were wrong. I'm always right. You see, you should listen to me more. I'm always the one who sees things properly. Look who said you and Ang would be together! Me! Ha! No one ever listens to little Alice. I'm too hyper to think things through. Blah blah blah. I'm always right and you know it." She was babbling at full speed.

"You're not even interrupting! You know I'm right. Remember all those times when I said you'd marry Angela? You said no and then bam! You said 'Angela Violet Swan, I promise to love you forever, ever single day of forever, will you marry me? You remember that Edward? How cheesy could you get? Jasper just asked. I already saw it coming. Again! I knew it! No one listens to me!"

Emmett had appeared behind her with duct tape. Taping her mouth shut wouldn't help- I'd hear her thoughts.

Alice hadn't even turned when she said "Emmett, put the tape away. Your plan is stupid. Once again, I saw it coming!"

She had began babbling once more about how she was always right.

_Tired yet? _She asked in her head.

"Only of your voice. The rest I can handle." I teased.

"Alice, let's go." Jasper tried pulling her away.

"Ugh fine! Maybe I can predict something that will happen and then I can laugh at you all again."

I should really start believing Alice more. That would give her too much satisfaction.

"It wasn't cheesy, Edward." Angela smiled. She was talking about the proposal. "Maybe you can give Matt some tips." She laughed.

"They're not getting married any time soon." I said.

"Oh yes they are!" Alice yelled from her and Jasper's room.

"You better agree. She'll be 10 times worse next time." Alicia laughed.

"We best not discuss marriage. Scarlett and Matt are just outside the door." Rosalie said.

"He hasn't even kissed her yet. It will be a while." Esme sighed.

"Don't rush them. They'll do what they want." Carlisle said.

Scarlett and Matt came in.

"You guys talk REALLY loud." Scarlett passed by the couch. She was on her way to her room.

When she was gone Matt said "Don't rule anything out yet." He laughed. "You never know when the "Right moment" will come." He strode out of the room.

"Someone's in a good mood." Esme smiled.

"Of course!" Angela smiled. "He's in love."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Scarlett

I was so happy to be home, and even happier knowing that I had a home. Not just shelter like the Volturi had given me. Forks always made me think of the saying "The home is where the heart is", because my heart was definitely here with the Cullens and with Matt. Suddenly I realized that I hadn't seen Matt in quite sometime. I once again felt the need to see him at least once every hour. I decided to look back on the picture I had drawn the other day, as I opened my sketch book I was once again over whelmed by just how right Matt and I looked together.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

I looked up to see Matt standing in my doorway. Does that boy ever knock?

"What is?"

"That picture. You and me"

"Umm….Yeah" I said awkwardly.

Matt has had no problem expressing his feelings! So why do I?

"When are you going to say it?"

"Say what?"

"That you love me. That is if you even do." He looked down.

"I like you…a lot, but I don't know if I feel quite that strongly yet."

"Oh" It was easy to tell he was upset.

"Hey do you want to play a duet?" I thought it might cheer him up.

"Ya sure just let me get my guitar."

"Ok" I was right.

The next few days were slightly weird, every time me and Matt walked by Emmet he would get that kind of sulky face on, Rosalie had asked me to help her with her trumpet, and we were getting along really good now. Alice has been bouncing off the walls she's so happy, with Jasper and Alicia slightly trying to avoided her but then again we all kind of were especially Edward, Alice continued to rub it in his face that she was right. And Matt and I had been playing duets A LOT. It seemed like it was the only thing we could do without things getting awkward. As for my alone time, well I basically played the piano, I started to compose a new song too. This one didn't have much of a story, but it was still pleasant. As a matter of fact, it was a duet. One line was a sweet melody, and the other kind of heroic. Kind of like your typical superhero movie theme. While we were flying back from Volterra one kid had been watching one of the superhero movies, and that had set me off thinking of one that I could compose. The music itself was complicated, but the idea was very clear. In a low, quick register the song builds to where the hero comes, a bit higher, to save the girl from a terrible fate, so the music was in a high key, to show the girls theme, but the low register was still there, keeping the idea of danger there still. After a few more bars the low notes faded, and the music became happy, and the hero had obviously won.

I walked down the stairs and noticed there was a Gator game on.

"Hey Emmett, who's winning?"

"They are!" Emmett said happily. I was going to say more, but he seemed so happy about the Gators I decided not to disturb him.

I noticed Angela and Edward leaving.

"Where are you two off to?"

"Oh, we are just going hunting, would you like to come?" I knew they were just being polite in asking so I declined.

"No thanks I just went the other day."

"Ok, bye Scarlett"

"Bye Ang, bye Edward!"

Angela

Edward and I were finally going to go hunting. We hadn't been hunting at home in ages. Here we knew where all the best hunting places were.

"So, what do you want to hunt for? All we ever hunted in Denali were either bear, or mountain lion." Even though mountain lion was Edward's favourite.

"Well, are you absolutely set on hunting? Because the meadow isn't too far from here, and we've been in Denali for such a long time…" He trailed off.

"I don't really need to hunt, the meadow sounds great." He smiled my favourite crooked smile, took my hand, and we ran off.

Scarlett

Where was Matt? When he wasn't with me, no one could find him. I wandered around for a bit then decided to see if he was outside maybe. I tried following my nose but I couldn't catch his scent. Since I couldn't find Matt, I decided to go for a run.

I ran through the trees, more like flew, I was sprinting full out. When I reached the edge of the property, I turned sharply and headed to my left, staying off the path. As I climbed up a tree, I caught a faint trace of Matt's smell. It was fresh, he was close. I jumped down and started to follow the smell. Within a few minutes, of walking, I was being careful not to lose the scent, I heard a guitar.

The song was beautiful, indescribable, but I felt drawn, so I began to pick up my pace. In seconds I came to a small clearing. It was quite simple, the ground was covered in soft grass. The clearing itself was surrounded by trees. Over the grass small patches of wildflowers grew, they were pink, purple, blue, red, and white. But the most eye catching sight, was a waterfall on the opposite side from where I was standing. It wasn't very big, because it was quiet, but it was beautiful. Most surprisingly, sitting on the grass near the river that ran from the waterfall, was Matt, playing his guitar.

"Matt?"

"Scarlett? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. How did you find this place? It's really nice."

"I was hunting, after a while I found a stream, and I followed it to see if it went to a lake. It led me here."

"You were hunting with your guitar?"

"No, I found this place the day we arrived back in Forks. I've just come back a lot."

"Oh, well, I'm glad you found it. Matt, what were you just playing? It was amazing."

"Just a song I heard a minstrel kind of guy playing in Volterra."

"Wow, he's really good. But don't worry, I'm sure it's just as good when you play it."

"I don't come close to how he played it."

"Well then, we'll have to go and find him one day. We'll hold our breath, but he'll have to play for us."

"I have a feeling he'll do anything for you Scarlett. Most people would." I quieted. Why would he think that? If the guy knew I was kind of "royalty" he would, but how would he know that? My train of though was severed immediately when Matt spoke again.

"I'd do anything for you Scarlett." He put down his guitar and came to sit next to me.

"Um, well, thanks?" This was different. This wasn't the kind of Matt that I was pretty sure thought of me more like a sister than anything. It was kind of weird, and kind of sappy at the same time. As I thought this a gust of wind blew my hair around. Matt caught a strand of it and moved it back into place with the others. Okay, definitely sappy.

He sighed "You're welcome." He shifted closer. I automatically leaned away slightly. This wasn't right.

Jason

Demetri was so annoying! All he cared about was getting his "beloved" Scarlett back. Even if it meant doing something illegal. He had already stolen a car, faked tickets for us to get on a plane, and was currently trying to figure out how he could get onto the country's records of plane trips, and passengers.

I could see why Alicia had left the Denali clan for the Cullens. The sisters had been so focused on petty issues, that she chose to leave. Actually, that was an interesting idea… I started running

Scarlett

He started to lean in towards me, wait what he was doing! Was he doing kiss me? I wanted to shrug away but I couldn't instead I found myself leaning closer to him, Then his lips touched mine and all I could think about was Matt and how perfect he was. Then he pulled his face away from mine. His lips were soft, but they had enough pressure so that I could feel him there.

"Wow" He said, I could tell he was embarrassed. He probably thought that was a stupid thing to say, but I didn't care.

My eyes were still closed, I forced them open and I saw him sitting there looking as perfect as ever, maybe more. Slowly I started to accept that I was in love with Matt and that wasn't going to change.

"Well?" He asked nervously.

I couldn't find words to answer.

"Perfect." Was all I could say. A smile appeared on the edge of his mouth.

"And Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." I smiled

A huge smile spread across his face.

I rested my head on his chest. It was one of those perfect moments when everything is so right that almost makes you sad because you think that nothing can be this perfect again. But then again we did have all eternity. Eternity with Matt? Like I had said before, it would be perfect.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Where the heck were you guys?" Emmett boomed as Matt and I walked in to the house- holding hands. "There's a storm coming! It's game time!" I was guessing that Emmett was a little more disturbed about the hand holding thing then us being late.

I scowled at the thought of a storm. The sun was making my day even better, it would be gone soon.

"What 'game' exactly?" Matt asked. Alicia and I were confused too.

"Baseball!" Alice jumped.

"But it's going to rain." Alicia raised one eyebrow. She was still confused.

"You've never played our kind of baseball before." Angela smiled.

"Care to explain?" I asked sarcastically. Edward was standing behind Angela. He smirked.

"It's normal baseball. Being vampires, we hit so hard that without the thunder we'd raise suspicion."

"Thanks. Where do we play? Surely the local baseball fields have houses around them." Alicia asked.

"There's a clearing by a meadow." Alice answered.

"Meadow?" Matt asked.

"Um. Yeah." Angela smiled sheepishly and looked to Edward. "It's nothing special. Don't worry about it Matt." She took Edward's hand. If she were human she'd be blushing.

Emmett took note of the way they were looking at each other. "Ugh, not in public! Seriously!"

"It wouldn't kill you to be a little more romantic, Emmett." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways! Baseball! Now! Let's go! Esme, grab the hats. Alice, Jasper, go get the bats and the ball." He ordered. Rosalie gaped at him.

"What are the teams?" I asked Edward on the way to the clearing.

"Angela, you, Emmett, Alice and Carlisle are one team. Esme's our ref." I'd be playing against Matt…with Emmett on my team.

"Emmett gets competitive by the way." Edward said. "Esme calms us down though. She thinks we cheat."

"Oh I know you cheat." Esme smiled.

Once we had gotten to the field everyone had split up in to their teams.

My team was up to bat first. I was lucky I had Emmett on my team. He hit the hardest.

"Emmett may hit he hardest, but Edward runs the fastest." Esme smiled at me.

"We'll see. I'm pretty even in the running department." I grinned.

"Well I think we can handle that." Jasper grinned.

"It's time." Alice looked up at the sky. The thunder roared across the sky. Maybe my day wasn't ruined.

Rosalie was pitching for the other team and Emmett was up first. She threw a curve ball that any human professional player would have missed. Emmett hit it with what looked like as much force as possible. It flew in to the trees, Edward bolted at full speed in to the forest. When he emerged, the ball was in his hands. Emmett growled.

"Emmett, what'd we talk about? Anger management?" Esme scolded him.

Ang was up next. Carlisle said that Angela was best for hitting the ball at angles. Even Edward couldn't get some of her hits

She hit the ball and it flew higher then it moved in length. Jasper jumped for it but fumbled. Angela ran gracefully to first base. She stuck her tongue out at Jasper.

Carlisle was an all around player. He could hit, run and catch. We were lucky to have him on our team. His ball was caught by Matt. He was more athletic then I expected.

Alicia caught Alice's ball as well. I was up next. Angela was on 3rd base. It was up to me to get her back to home. I had to shoot one so far and so hard that Edward couldn't catch it.

"Ready Scarlett?" Rosalie smiled. Her lips curled back over her teeth as if to smile, but she was snarling.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded.

"Oh relax Esme, it's just a game." She rolled her eyes. Striking out to Rose would be embarrassing. Hitting a home run would make her angry. Winning was more important, I thought to myself. She was always mad anyways.

"Strike one!" Esme called. She threw the ball before I was ready.

"Don't choke!" Edward teased. Real supportive family eh?

"Good luck Scarlett." Matt called from across the field. That was sweet.

I was planning on using all of my force for this next ball. I had to hit it high and far. Just like Emmett and Angela. This shot would fly over the trees…And it did. Not even Edward caught it. There was just enough time for Angela and I to both run passed home plate. Jasper insisted that Rose caught it before I got there, but Esme said that I'd made it through.

2 points for my team. Matt's team none.

We had switched now for the second inning. Alice was pitching. No one covered any bases, it didn't really matter.

Alicia was up first. Alice grinned and threw the ball faster then 100 mph. Alicia missed. She threw it a second time. Alicia managed to hit it right towards a tree. It looked like it would ricochet off and fall to the ground. As Alicia ran to first base Emmett climbed up the tree and held on to the branch. It looked like it was a scene from a movie, he caught the ball before Alicia made it.

"My monkey man" I laughed.

Rosalie snarled. Matt looked away. What did I say? I called him a monkey man.

My eyes narrowed. Rosalie was talking to Matt behind Esme. She was flirting with him. I heard her laughing and giggling as well. She put her arm on his shoulder. At least I didn't go after Emmett like that. So blatantly! Matt was MINE. Of course…Rosalie must have felt like this when I was around Emmett.

Edward was rolling his eyes at Rosalie in disgust. Jasper was oblivious. As per usual.

"Let's get on with it!" Alice called. Emmett, pass the ball!"

The game continued much the same. They'd get 2 points for every one of our 2 points. Eventually in the last few minutes of our ninth inning, my team managed to win.

"Don't feel bad losing to Scarlett Matt." Rosalie hugged him with one arm. "I lose to Emmett all the time."

Matt seemed to be cringing away. That was good.

"Rose! Help me get all the equipment back home." Carlisle called. He was getting her away from Matt. I smiled at him, gratefully.

"Close game." I smiled at Matt. I took his hand. It was my way of apologizing for what ever it is I did. What did I do? Oh yeah, chase after Emmett all those weeks ago.

He was about to open his mouth to speak when Emmett interrupted. He wrapped his big right arm around me and pulled me away from Matt's grip. Why was he hugging me? I wasn't even talking to him!

"Good game Scarlett!" His free arm extended out for a high five.

"Mhm. Oh look! Rosalie needs help!" She was standing a few yards behind everyone carrying all the equipment. Not even Esme or Carlisle were helping.

"Rosalie's independent. She can handle it." He rolled his eyes.

Matt was still walking beside me. He looked upset. For once I actually wished Emmett would go away.

"Hey Rose! Let me help you!" Matt turned around and jogged to where she was standing. I turned around to see her reaction. She was rolling her eyes and Emmett and I. Mostly Emmett.

I needed a distraction. Emmett's arm was still around me as we walked. Alice saw my distress and called me over to her. Thank god!

"Hey Scarlett! Come here!"

"Sorry Emmett. Gotta go. Bye!" I raced off to Alice.

"Thanks." I said after we had wandered away from the family. No one but Edward was at hearing length.

"Emmett and Rosalie are really getting in the way." Alice growled.

"I know. They need to make up already. Rosalie keeps hitting on Matt and Emmett keeps…being Emmett!" I complained.

"Well, we could always make them." She smiled.

"Could you?" I asked enthusiastically and sarcastically. We had reached the house before everyone. The sun was coming back out. The storm was over

"It's Emmett." She said blatantly.

"True. Imagine the horror he'd be in if you started bugging him like you bug Edward." I laughed.

She laughed too.

"Thanks Alice. I do feel the need to bug Rosalie some more though. She's provoking me so I might as well give her what she wants." I grinned.

"I have no problem with that." She whispered. Everyone had finally caught up to us. Matt was still walking with Rosalie.

"Matt? Do you want to play some music for a little while? You can help me with guitar." I skipped over to him.

"Sure. I'll be there in a minute." He smiled. Rosalie gaped at him.

"But I needed you to help me with trumpet!" She whined.

"Angela or Edward could help you." He looked over to them. Both of their eyes went wide at the thought.

"Sorry Rose. We were going to go watch the game with Emmett." Angela smiled apologetically.

Matt had come back from putting the baseball things back in the house. He had both of our guitars.

I took mine from him and we started walking to where we were earlier on today.

A few seconds had passed and Matt and I had just began to enter the path when Edward and Alice both shouted "Scarlett, stop!"

"What's wrong?" Emmett and Matt asked protectively.

"Jason." Alice whispered.

Demetri

Jason could abandon the mission, but I wouldn't. Scarlett had to come home. I just hoped they hadn't signed anything yet. It was so like Carlisle to steal the greatest vampires from the Volturi. He wouldn't have her for long. Scarlett would come back whether she liked it or not. Wives and husbands should live together. It wasn't right to be on separate continents.

I wondered what Jason was doing. Where would he go? Home? Yeah right! Aro would crucify him for giving up. Maybe he went to Denali. Living with that family would have to be tough though. All those annoying nagging girls to deal with? Ugh! I'd rather fight Felix.

I had to take my time in getting to Forks. I had taken a detour on my last flight. Jason had a long way to run if he was going to Denali seeing as how we were in Brazil.

Jason or no Jason I will get Scarlett back. I had to tell her how much I loved her and how much I needed her. That would be enough to bring her to me. She loved me too. Matt was probably just a decoy to make me jealous.

"Yeah. Stupid Matt." I mumbled to myself.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Scarlett

"Okay everyone, as we know Jason is coming, and that must mean that Demetri is coming too. Jason is just as bad as Demetri, and therefore we can't afford to give him the benefit of the doubt just because he is new to Volturi ways." Jasper was standing in the middle of the living room.

"But, Jasper, Jason didn't seem extremely happy with Demetri while I was in Volterra." Matt said. He was sitting with his arm around my shoulders, like Edward was with Angela. Emmett was glaring at nothing, and Rosalie was trying to calm him down but every time she put her hand on his arm he shook it off and shot a dark look at Matt.

"That doesn't matter, he was still in the Volturi, even if he wasn't happy with Demetri, he didn't do anything about it did he?" Alice started to stand up but Jasper pushed her gently back down into the chair. "Alice, let me finish." She looked at Edward hopefully, but he shook his head and didn't move or speak.

"Jasper?" I stood and walked over to stand beside him.

"Yes Scarlett? Do you have something helpful we could use against him?" He looked at me expectantly. He was in full military commander mode.

"Actually, I think you're wrong. Jason isn't a bad guy. Aro had Felix and Demetri force him into joining the Volturi. While Matt and I were in Volterra, before you guys got there, I learned from Jason that he was really annoyed with Demetri and the Volturi's ways. He was trying to figure out how I had escaped, but I also learned that, if I escaped again, Aro would send Demetri and him after me, providing him with a perfect escape." A small smile broke across Alice's face.

"But, Demetri would be able to track him, therefore, all that you learned is useless."

Alice looked shocked.

"So you are saying that my gift is useless, or broken? This talent that has never led me wrong? That has always been correct?" I could feel myself starting to calm down from my annoyance with Jasper.

"Jasper, stop with your emotion-changing. Aro created me. He created me to be a perfect weapon. After I became a vampire, he put me through an incredibly vigorous training program, both physically and mentally. He broke me to be submissive and correct everytime. He trained me so that I was never wrong. I haven't been wrong yet, but, because my opinion differs from your military thinking, I'm wrong, or broken?" I knew I was over-reacting a little, but it wasn't very nice being told you were "broken".

"I never said you were broken, I just said what you learned is useless."

"Do you have amnesia? Jason is an advanced shield, Demetri can't track him." Jasper flinched a little at the amnesia comment, but looked kind of sheepish when I reminded him of Jason's gift.

"Oh, yeah." I shook my head.

"Alice, when will he get here?"

"Probably 45 minutes. He's pretty close." Everyone took a double take when they heard how little time we had. I sank back onto the couch. Matt put his arm around me and pulled me into him more tightly.

"Matt, I honestly don't think that Jason is a bad guy, Demetri is, but Jason isn't." We were running through the forest.

"I know, but Scarlett, what if he comes to get you again? No matter how small the chance is, what if Jason tricked you? He is a very advanced shield, what if he's gotten into your head again?"

"I don't think he has, I felt his presence in my head last time. I think you did too. Notice how your head always hurt when Jason was in my head? Unless he has a direct connection to your head through Demetri, I don't think he can trick you too."

"You're probably right." He stopped running. "But even so, if he tries anything with you, if even a hair is moved out of place because of him, I will hunt him down, and I have an annoyed feeling Emmett will too." I smiled.

"Thanks Matt." I hugged him quickly. "Race ya to the waterfall clearing." I let him have a bit of a head start, but still managed to beat him. He shook his head, but smiled.

Angela

Edward, Matt, Scarlett, and I had been out for a run, we had quickly separated into our two pairings.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Jason is coming to get Scarlett?" This was question had been nagging at the back of my head since I had learned Jason was coming. If he came for Scarlett, it would definitely come to a fight, which he would lose, but then he would come back with reinforcements and we'd be on the run…again. But, if, like Scarlett and Alice said, he actually was trying to get away from Demetri, would we be on the alert for anything he said wrong, and then attack?

"I don't know if he's coming for Scarlett, or if he really does just want to get away from it all."

"I hope it's the second option." I sighed.

"Well, we're about to find out."

"What do you mean?" Edward was looking at something over my head. I turned. A small figure was emerging from the distance. It was coming a very fast pace. I strained my eyes to make out the features. Jason was here.

Scarlett

"Please, I swear on my life, I'm not here for Scarlett. I'm here because I really wanted to get away from Demetri. You have to believe me." Jason pleaded.

"We don't have to do anything." Jasper was interrogating Jason. Jason was sitting on a chair in the middle of the living room. Emmett was blocking the doorway, and Jasper was acting like he had caught a high profile war officer. It actually was kind of funny to watch. Emmett glared, Jasper paced, Alice looked dissappointed, Angela looked like she pitied Jason, Edward was concentrating on something, and Matt looked confused. I wondered what Edward was picking up from Jason, probably nothing considering he was like Angela in the whole mind reading thing.

"Jasper?" I asked quietly, Jason's eyes flicked toward me hopefully.

"Scarlett, for once let me do what I know!" He was all tense. That was surprising, considering his special power was, emotions. You'd think he'd know how to keep his in check.

"For once? I've never tried to interrupt you while you're playing military commander in interrogation mode. Anyways, what I wanted to say was, can I ask him some questions before you scare him off the property?" He glared at me, as if scaring Jason was what he wanted.

"Absolutely not."

"Jasper, let her." Alice stood up, grabbed him by the soldiers and sat him down beside her on the couch.

I stood and walked over to Jason.

"I only have a couple questions. Will you let your shield down so I can figure out what I need to? I promise you won't feel it much." He looked slightly apprehensive, but he nodded. I put my hand on his shoulder.

I felt his shield lower. It was very strong, it would have been impossible to break through. I reached into his mind and found what I was looking for. _Demetri being too focused on one thing, getting Scarlett back. Jason wondering why he couldn't just let her be, go back to Aro, and tell him that her tracks were covered up too well. Jason trying to mask Scarlett's trail with his shield. Demetri getting fed up and trying to hack into country flight passenger records. Jason deleting them from another computer. Demetri getting on a plane with Jason. Stop over. Demetri and Jason holding their breath. Demetri getting on plane. Jason running away. Demetri trying to follow. Jason telling him to go back to the Volturi. More running._

So Jason had tried to help me. I knew Edward knew too, because I had let him read my thoughts while I learned what I needed to from Jason.

"Can you lie with your thoughts?" This was impossible, but I had thought getting into someone's head from miles away was impossible too.

"No. That's impossible, and besides, I wouldn't lie to you."

"I believe that. Okay everyone. He's clear."

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Jasper said. I glared at him.

"She isn't lying. I believe him too." Edward stood up.

"So do I." Matt came over to me.

"Me too." Angela said.

"I guess I do as well." Emmett said. "Because Scarlett never lies." He added

"Me too." Alice came over. Alicia too. Carlisle and Esme came.

"Welcome to the Cullens." Carlisle said as he wrapped one of his arms around Esme. She smiled kindly.

And then there were 12.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"I'll show you to your room." Alice jumped up. Jasper stared at her with his jaw dropped. Emmett chuckled.

"I'm so sorry I didn't bring any of my things with me. I promise I'll pay for everything myself. You don't have to worry." He said to Carlisle.

"That won't be a problem- Not just because I can predict the stock markets. Basically every room in this house is equipped with clothes and such." Alice smiled.

"Er…thanks." He smiled. Alice grabbed his hand and they raced up the stairs.

"He's just like me." Angela laughed. "I don't like it when people buy me things when I don't need them and most importantly- Mental mute- when I want to be of course."

"Hey me too." I added in.

Edward and Matt laughed in unison.

"I think we should get to know him better. When Alice comes back down of course." Alicia leaned back in her chair. Jasper leaned forward. Tensed. You'd think he'd be able to calm himself…

"Jasper, the girls are-" Emmett began.

"Right? Seems like they're always right. No one ever listens to me. One of these days they'll be wrong and we'll see who has to help fix things." He argued.

"Not you. You'll be busy saying I told you so." Alicia folded her arms. "And since that won't happen, you're out of luck."

"Alicia's right." Esme smiled.

"Of course she is. She's one of _you_." Jasper eyed all of the girls in the room.

"What does that mean?" I laughed.

"You're like an alliance. When one of you thinks something you all do. It's like you have a symbiotic brain or something."

"No I think I would have noticed if they all had the same thoughts." Edward rolled his eyes at Jasper. Matt laughed.

"And not _all _of us agree." Rosalie added.

"All I'm saying is that I don't tr-" He began. Alice and Jason came back down. Alice shot Jasper a horrifying look. He'd be in for it later.

"Of course being one of the Volturi, you haven't practiced our diet." Carlisle smiled at Jason.

"I'm a quick learner." He smiled.

"Great. Then we have a few things to tell you about. You probably know about our treaty with the wolves."

"Yeah Aro told me." He nodded. "Isn't it kind of void now?" He looked at Angela.

"It should be." She looked puzzled. "They never did anything. Maybe they've decided it wasn't a big deal. I made my choices." She looked at her bracelet.

"Anyways, there's a boundary line. We'll have to show it to you."

"You'll have to show it to us too." Matt added. We'd never even gone that far out from this area. It would be good to know.

"How about we all go now? We can also show him our hunting patterns." Esme suggested.

"Sure." Alicia stood up first. Alice ginned.

Angela

Carlisle was showing Alicia, Matt, Scarlett and Jason the boundary lines. The rest of us were off running. Emmett practically danced on the invisible boundary line. Anything to provoke the wolves…

Alicia came back with Carlisle, Jason and Scarlett.

"Where's Matt?" Edward asked.

"He's hunting." Scarlett said.

"By himself?"

"Yep. I don't need to be with him 24/7." She rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Matt came sprinting towards us.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"I maybe sort of…crossed the line? Literally." He looked sheepish.

"It can't be that big of a deal. You were only on their side for like two seconds." Scarlett met him where he stood.

"The wolves don't know that our numbers have increased. To them Matt probably seems like a nomad. His eyes still haven't changed completely." Edward explained.

"Well, are they on their way to the boundary?" Rosalie asked. "I can't stand that moronic dog!" She was talking about Jacob.

"Well. My vision just disappeared so probably." Alice crossed her arms.

"Your vision is the least of our problems. Maybe they're making a trip that's much over due." Jasper looked at me.

"Don't be a jerk." Scarlett mumbled.

"Besides the fact that I'm a vampire they have nothing to hold against us. It seems like they've let it go anyways. I'm sure they're coming for precautions only."

"Now's your chance to test that theory." Emmett was looking off in to the distance. I could see what he saw too. Everyone could. It wasn't what we expected though.

As we stood waiting, 4 teenage boys emerged. They weren't in wolf form. That was strange. It further proved my theory though.

It looked like a scene from a movie. Sam, Paul, Seth and Jacob came forward in a straight line. Seth was looking gangly, as always and Paul was flanking Sam. Jacob looked even bigger then last time. He was probably Sam's size now.

"Just let me talk to them." Carlisle ordered. Edward, Emmett and Jasper frowned. They weren't having that.

"Carlisle." Sam nodded.

On guard as always. I sighed. Jacob looked to me. He didn't look upset or disappointed like I thought.

"I'm terribly sorry for making you come all the way out here. I assure you there's nothing wrong." Carlisle said apologetically.

"Well there is something." Paul looked at me.

Why did everyone have to do that!

"I see your numbers have increased Carlisle." Sam noted.

"Yes. These are Matt, Scarlett, Jason and Alicia." He motioned towards our new family members.

"Alright. Thank you." They turned around to leave. What just happened?

Well that was a pointless visit. I was surprised. Edward remained at my side and Emmett and Jasper didn't say anything either.

However there was one question that I couldn't keep myself from asking.

"Why didn't you come after us? We broke the treaty. Twice now." I smiled at Matt.

"Jake and Sam decided that since it was your choice it really made no sense to fight. We believe that you're good people." Seth smiled.

"Shut it Seth." Paul mumbled. I felt bad for him. It seemed like that was all they said to him. It's not Seth's fault he was such a good kid.

"Matt did you honestly need to go so close to the line as to set the wolves on us?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"Do you need to be such a jerk to everyone all the time? How about you don't worry about what I do and start worrying about your wife." He retaliated. This wasn't good. The wolves shouldn't see our family fighting like this.

"It seems like you do enough of that already." Emmett frowned.

"Someone has to" He rolled his eyes.

"Stop it. Right now." Scarlett growled.

"Yeah. Scarlett's right. You two are acting like idiots." Rosalie agreed with her for once.

"Emmett just back off." Edward cautioned.

"Of course! Can't let anything happen to Matt!" He said sarcastically.

"Emmett don't let your anger out on me. Go work out your issues by yourself." Matt folded his arms, territorial.

"Matt." Esme scolded.

Emmett growled. His hands balled up in to fists.

"Emmett, that's not how we settle things in this family." Carlisle said sternly, looking at both Emmett and Matt.

Poor Jason. I wondered what he was thinking. Those boys sounded like idiots.

I started using my illusion power. I had to tell Matt something without actually telling him.

_Matt, he wants to fight full out. Just leave it alone before it gets too serious. Scarlett wouldn't like it if you hurt Emmett. She definitely doesn't want you hurt either. Just leave it alone._

He didn't listen.

"You're really going to hit me? We're not two years old Emmett. Even you have the brain capacity to know better." And yet his hands balled up in to fists too. Self defence.

"Ugh! Not all of us need to be here for this." Alice jumped. "I'm leaving."

"Right behind you." Alicia shot the boys a dirty look. Jason and Esme followed. Esme shot Carlisle a dark look.

"You know Jasper you could do something." Edward said.

"Calming them won't do any good. They need to get this out. We can't go on knowing that they're so angry with each other. Fighting will be good." He answered.

"Jasper, not everything is a battle. We're a family not an army." He argued.

"In which case, stop the fight yourself. I won't use my gift that way."

I had forgotten the wolves were still there. They found this amusing. Nice. The Cullens falling apart was a joke? Only Seth was serious.

"What's up with you Jasper? You've been a real jerk lately. Lighten up." Rosalie intervened.

"Stay out of it. Those two are fighting because of you." Jasper told her.

"Oh please! They're fighting over Scarlett! Like always!"

"This isn't my fault. If you knew how to keep the interest of Emmett then maybe he wouldn't be as close friends with me." She defended herself.

"The last thing we need is to have the girls fighting too." I stood between the two. Edward and Jasper continued to argue while Matt and Emmett circled each other. Snarls occasionally escaped them. They would start fighting soon.

"Stay out of it Angela! Just because you and Alice have to act perfect all the time it doesn't mean you get to intervene in other people's lives." Rosalie snapped.

"Leave her alone. She's right." Scarlett said.

"Well forgive me Rosalie for trying to keep my family intact!" I said back.

"You're forgiven." She said coldly. "I've had enough, I'm leaving." Rosalie stormed off.

"Don't feel bad Scarlett. She's being spoiled as usual." I smiled half-heartedly.

"Emmett stop!" Jasper shouted. Emmett swung at Matt. He ducked out of the way but it looked like Emmett was using all of his force.

"Is your plan really so great now?" Edward asked to Jasper.

"You don't know everything Edward. You can't always be right."

"I never claimed to be."

Jasper had enough. He stormed off too.

It was just the wolves, Scarlett, Edward, Emmett, Matt and me now.

Why couldn't the wolves just leave?

"Emmett, we don't need to fight like this." Matt stepped back.

"You're probably right." Woa! Emmett listened to him.

"Can we just talk it out back at the house?" Matt asked.

"Sure. Scarlett, you need to be there too. Rose as well." Emmett looked to Scarlett.

"Kay. Let's go." The three of them left.

It was just Edward and I now- aside from the wolves.

"Void treaty?" Edward asked Sam.

"Pretty much yeah. Just don't kill and we'll be fine." Jacob spoke instead! I began to think he was turning mute!

"Ang let's go." Edward put his hand around my waist.

"Hey. Um. Can we talk Angela? Do you mind Edward?" Jacob asked. That was nice of him to ask Edward's permission. Maybe he changed.

"It's her choice." Edward looked at me.

"Er..Sure." I hesitated. Edward looked at the pack and then at me. He bolted off short after.

"Sam, you guys can go back. I want to talk to her alone." Jacob turned to Sam. This felt so awkward- His smell was irritating me too.

Once they had all left Jacob stepped over the imaginary boundary line and sat down on the grass next to me.

"Sit." He looked up at me. Um. Okay.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see…if you had changed much." He said quietly.

"According to Edward I'm the same. I feel the same too. I kind of skipped the whole newborn thing."

"You look different. I can still sort of see you though."

"I do sparkle though." I looked at my arm. The sun had just come out and it was leaving the look of diamond facets on my skin.

"Freaky."

"Because turning in to a mutant wolf and having a temperature that means you should be dead is just soooo normal." I defended myself.

"We're both freak shows. How about that?" He teased.

"One out of two." I mumbled.

"Your personality is the same." He noted.

"And you thought it would be like I was dead. I'm still here Jacob. You just have too much prejudice to see that."

"No one likes to be told 'I told you so'" He mumbled.

"But you agree that I'm right?" I laughed.

"Sure."

"See Jake, I'm not so different." I smiled.

He didn't say anything. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"You can still talk to me sometimes you know. I don't feel that way about you anymore. I get it if it hurts you. But I miss you." That was true. He would always be my best werewolf friend. Did it really have to matter that I was a vampire? Seth and Edward were friends.

Still no answer.

"Jacob?"

"I'm thinking" He said impatiently. Shouldn't I be the one snapping at him? I offered to be friends. A truce of sorts. He was the one ignoring me.

"You don't have to yell at me. I get it. It's too much for you. Fine. Forget it. I've got to go, Edward's probably waiting for me anyways." I started to stand up.

"No wait. I'm sorry." He grabbed my hand and pulled me back on to the grass. I cringed away. His skin was too warm. I was used to the 'cold ones'.

"Hey, your wolf charm's gone." He noted.

"Yeah. The actual bracelet you made is still there though." I admitted sheepishly. "I don't think it's fair to Edward that I have something of yours when I'm married to him."

"Fair to Edward? Are you serious Ang? You married him and changed species! How is leaving a wolf charm on a bracelet going to hurt him that much. Besides, I made the chain too." He said, insulted.

"Relax Jacob. When you fall in love- with someone other then me- you'll understand." I tried calming him. I was no Jasper.

"Actually Angela" He began. "I've got to tell you something." He said, softer now.

"I've er...imprinted." He said.

"That's great! You should have told me right away! Who is she?" I congratulated him. I remembered back to when I was telling Jacob who ever he did fall in love with wouldn't be good enough. I found that now, I didn't even care. I was with Edward and Jacob was happy with someone else. Everything was the way it should be.

"You'll never guess." He smiled. He was the old younger Jacob I remembered.

"Well, I doubt it's someone as conceded as Lauren, Jessica or Leah." I said.

"Leah's not so bad." He defended his wolf sister.

"Just tell me who." I whined.

"Leah's cousin, Emily's sister."

"Good for you Jake. I'm glad."

"Not jealous eh?" He punched my arm like I was one of his guy friends. That was the way it should be.

"Absolutely not. Quite frankly Jacob, you stink. In the literal sense."

"Because that ice cold flower minty sent is just so nice to take in. Ick. It reeks of vampire here." He said sarcastically.

"What do you expect? We now outnumber your pack and you're on _my_ land."

"It's been good seeing you Angela. I've got to get back though." It was twilight now.

"Bye Jake." I stood up and brushed the grass of my jeans.

"Sure, Sure."

He took off running.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Rosalie

What right does Scarlett have to Emmett? She already has Matt! I knew I was fuming, but I didn't care. Everyone always took Scarlett's side, except for me, because I saw that everything she did was for herself. She'd come to us to protect her. She'd gone back to Volterra, knowing what it would do to Matt (even if she didn't I was still going to blame her for it). She'd outshone all of us except for Edward to get Matt! She had to have everything! Well, this time she couldn't have it, she was never getting Emmett. Even if I had to separate them one opposite sides of the Earth!

"Rosalie, if you're going to insult me in your head, please at least keep it off your face." Scarlett asked, while, as it turns out, I glared at her back. I rolled my eyes and put my arm around Emmett's waist.

"Rose, stop." He muttered under his breath, looking at Scarlett from the corner of his eye. "can't you at least try to be nice?" I just looked at him and ran faster than we already were.

Scarlett

"I'm kind of confused, what are we supposed to talk about?" Matt asked.

"Why we keep fighting." Emmett said obviously.

"Oh, okay. I get annoyed with you because you keep trying to get close to my girlfriend." I smiled, it was the first time Matt had ever called me that. He grinned back. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Emmett. That's why I get mad at you, and well, I just don't like Scarlett." Rosalie looked at me.

"Why don't you like me?" This always confused me. Rosalie had been so nice to begin with, but, it's not like I had ever done anything to her. I thought of Emmett of my brother if that was any comfort to her.

"Because everything seems to revolve around you. You came to us for protection, and what did you give us? You went back to Volterra, we rescued you and what? Thanks? That's it? You have Matt, but you have to have Emmett too?"

"Rose, it's not like that. I came to you guys as a last resort, I had nowhere else to go, and then, when I thought you guys were in danger I ran away, to try and avert it from you. I ran North. I went to Volterra again, to protect you all. What else did you want me to do after you rescued me? I thanked you, it's all I could do. I don't own Matt, it's his choice to be with me, and Emmett is my brother, on my part at least. If he doesn't think so, he needs to accept it. Emmett, you are my brother, nothing more, nothing less." I had tried, and if Rose was still mad at me, it couldn't be said I hadn't tried to apologize.

"Rose? What makes you think I like Scarlett?" We all gaped at him.

"Well let's see, you're like a puppy dog, following her everywhere she goes, you pay her more attention than anyone, and you were willing to take on the entire Volturi army to get her back!"

"I do no- well, okay, maybe, but, I'd do that stuff for you too. She's my family, I'd take on the army for anyone of you guys."

"Emmett, you know it's true, you like Scarlett just as much as Matt does." That seems like it would be kind of hard, judging by how much I like Matt, and how much he likes me, I doubt Emmett could like anyone that much.

"Okay! I admit it! Maybe I do like Scarlett more than I should! But I can't help it! You know how girls sway me from anything Rose! Scarlett, admit it, you like me too." Rosalie glared at him.

"I will do no such thing! Nor will I admit to ever liking you. I didn't, I liked you as a brother, yes, anything more, no! Maybe I thought about liking you as soon as I got here, but that changed as soon as I found out you were using me. Therefore, resulting in the fact that I never did like you. If you can't accept that Emmett, and snap out of how you feel, you need to learn some stuff. I love you like my brother, that's it. You will always be my brother, and if you want to be in my life you'll accept that! If you can't, then you're going to have to learn how, and then accept it." That actually felt really good. It was fun telling Emmett what I felt. Rose was looking at me gratefully (I guess she forgave me), Matt was trying to hide a smile, and Emmett looking stricken.

"What if I can't learn to accept it?" I couldn't believe it. I stepped forward and slapped him across the face.

"You're married for crying out loud! And think about your wife. Where is she? Where has she gone?" Rose had left after I slapped Emmett. She looked so upset after hearing what Emmett had to say about acceptance.

"Okay, you're right. I accept it, and I'll go after Rose. Does that make you happy?"

"It shouldn't matter if it makes me happy or not. You need to think about Rose for a change." He looked deflated, but he ran anyways.

I ran quietly behind him to hear what he had to say.

"Rose wait!" She was running, and she didn't turn back. "Rose stop! Scarlett's my sister! I accept it! I was joking about the not being able to accept that! You knew that!"

"No, Emmett. I didn't. You always think about you. You never think around the people around you. Think about how much you hurt Matt, trying to make Scarlett like you when you already had someone. Think about how you hurt Scarlett while she was trying to make you understand that you couldn't have her. Think about how you hurt me! Think Emmett! For once think!" He was looking at the ground. It was the first time I had ever seen him not looking confident.

"Look, Rose, I'm sorry. While Scarlett yelled at me I realized she was right. It's time I learned some boundaries. And you are also right. It's time for me to think about other people, not just myself. Please don't go Rose. I honestly am sorry, and I honestly do love you." That was actually really sweet. I smiled to myself. I was glad Emmett had accepted facts, and that he was apologizing.

"I understand you're regretful, but I don't know if I forgive you. If you ever think about doing something like this again remember this, if it wasn't for me, saving your life from that bear, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't have met Scarlett, and you wouldn't have any of this. No Cullens, no baseball, no nothing. Remember that." She turned and ran back to the house. I took a round about route and joined her.

"Hey Rose. You okay? I heard some of that." She closed her eyes for a second then opened them.

"I'm okay. Emmett was a jerk, but I forgive him. He honestly is sorry. I think I might milk the mad scheme for a while, see what I can get him to do." She smiled wickedly.

"Sounds good. He deserves it." She smiled. "Hey, do you still want help with your trumpet lessons?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks."

Matt

I knew it was wrong to be so happy over the fact that Scarlett had yelled at Emmett, but still, I was. It meant that it was now in concrete for Emmett as to how Scarlett thought about him. A brother.

Thinking of Scarlett, I wondered where she was? I saw her chase after Emmett and Rose, I hope they made up.

I looked out the window and saw Scarlett and Rosalie running towards the house, they were smiling and talking animatedly. I guess they're back to being friends.

As I watched Scarlett run I started to think about what I was planning to do about our future. We could go out for eternity, or… we could get married. That sounded pretty good. I smiled to myself. I knew that Edward had gotten the family ring, since I had been considered dead. What could I give Scarlett?

The first time I really knew I loved her was while we were watching the Aurora. Since I didn't have anything beter to do I searched "Aurora" on Carlisle's computer, he had told me I could have access anytime I wanted it.

I scrolled through the pictures of it when I came across a ring made of gold with a pink stone set in the middle. It was really pretty, as I looked at the website, wondering why the stone came up, I learned that the stone itself was called Aurora. I knew then that Scarlett's ring would be made of silver, set with a red aurora stone . I just had to find someone to make it.

Abruptly, I stood up, and knowing it would be a bad idea, walked into Alice's room.

"Alice?"

"Yes Matt?" She stepped out of her closet with a wicked expression on her face. She knew.

"Do you know where I can get a ring made out of silver, and red Aurora?"

"As in a _Scarlett _coloured Aurora stone?" She grinned. I nodded, this widened her smile. "Actually, yes I know a place. But, I want to come with you."

"No way. I want to choose the ring myself." She sighed but wrote an address on my hand with the pen in her hand, she had obviously just been designing something.

"Matt?" I jumped. Scarlett was standing in the doorway. I hastily shoved my hand in my pocket. She looked confused, but seeming to shake it off, walked into the room.

"Hi Scarlett." She smiled.

"Alice, I promised Rose I would go shopping with her and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Shopping!" Alice chucked the pen into her study and ran out the door, grabbing Scarlett's hand. I heard laughing down the hall. I heard the roar of an engine, Rosalie's BMW. I ran to a window, and saw the three girls laughing as the car sped out of the driveway, they obviously weren't planning on shopping anywhere in Forks, or Port Angeles, or anywhere in the area for that matter. Which meant, I was free to go to the place Alice had suggested. I grabbed the keys to Edward's volvo and headed out.

Angela

Edward had just told me what Matt was planning and I could barely contain myself.

"Just think Edward, Scarlett will be my 'sister' kind of thing! Thins is so good, I'm so happy!" Edward smiled his crooked smile and took my hand, pulling me to the meadow.

Emmett

Why did Scarlett have to yell at me? I mean, she got her point across, but she could have been nicer about it. And to top it off, Rose still hadn't forgiven me! She and Scarlett were good friends and Matt and Scarlett were obviously happy.

I guess that I really should have thought though. I guess I did hurt people. I didn't mean to, but I did, and I shouldn't have. And I guess it was kind of weird that I liked Scarlett, she was practically my sister.

"Yeah, dude, it's gross." Jasper said as he walked by, he was going hunting. I must have been talking out loud. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Jasper, wait up! I'll come."

Rosalie

Scarlett and Angela were in a store looking at some dresses. Alice was planning a birthday party for Edward, Matt, Angela, and Scarlett, but Scarlett didn't know it was for her as well. It was going to be a fancy event, which meant fancy outfits, dresses, hair style, etc. Even though Scarlett and I were back to normal I couldn't help but think about what would happen if Emmett saw Scarlett dressed up. At the moment, she was wearing some dark red dress that brought out red tints in her hair, and hung on her in exactly the right way. This could turn out badly. I wasn't worried about Scarlett going after Emmett, I was worried about Emmett going after Scarlett. I had heard Jason on the phone talking to Demetri about staying away from Forks, that the Cullens weren't there, he had already checked, and I knew that Demetri was headed for Denali.

Even though it could turn out badly, I knew what I had to do. I quickly told Alice that I had somewhere to go after I dropped them at home, and not knowing how I was going to get there, she wouldn't quite know what I was doing. She smiled at me knowingly, she obviously thought that I was getting Scarlett a present.

They bought the red dress, and I drove them home.

Alice

Scarlett was going to look so pretty for the party, a good thing too, considering she was a guest of honour. I had booked a banquet hall in a fancy hotel for us to dance in.

I looked at Rosalie, something was occupying her thoughts. She kept looking at Scarlett guiltily. _Driving to Denali. Going to see_-

"Hey guys." Jacob was on his motorcycle, passing our car, and Rosalie being competitive, started to race him. That completely cut off my vision.

"Ugh." I growled under my breath. Rosalie laughed, thinking I was growling over how Jacob was beating us. Maybe she was going to see Kate?

"Get ready to jump guys, I'm not planning on stopping!" Rosalie yelled as we neared our driveway. I stood up and jumped out landing neatly in the middle of the path. Scarlett flipped through the air landing on a branch above me. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Alice, I just wanted to see if I could." I couldn't stay mad at her. Scarlett was like my little project. I had to make sure she didn't do anything that might break her and Matt apart. But I suppose it couldn't hurt to take a little peak at her wedding. _White. _

Why couldn't I see anything? It was like when the werewolves were around. My visions completely shorted out.

"Scarlett? Are you blocking people from your mind at the moment?"

"Not that I know of!" She laughed and kept swinging from tree to tree.

It must have something to do with Rosalie considering she was the only one near a werewolve. But how could going to Denali change a wedding?

"Scarlett hurry up. I need to get to the house to talk to Edward."

"Then you go ahead! This is fun!" Acting like a newborn, she launched herself out of the tree and triple flipped over the river we had to cross. I wonder what Aro had done to her. Not many newborns could do that, or any vampires I knew. Newborns didn't have the skill, and aged vampires didn't have the strength.

"Edward! Rosalie left to drive to Denali. She cut off my vision over Scarlett and Matt's wedding because she was racing Jacob and she kept looking at Scarlett guiltily. Why would going to Denali be a bad thing? I can't see anything. Stinking werewolves!"

"Who's in Denali?"

"I dunno, Kate?"

"Where's Demetri?"

"Jason!" We both called. Getting Demetri could be a possiblility.

"What?" He stuck his head around the door.

"Where's Demetri?"

"I'm not sure, I think he's heading for Denali."

My vision came back. Rosalie had left Jacob. _Demetri coming to Forks. Taking Scarlett. Scarlett on her knees in front of Aro. _

"Rose is planning on getting Demetri to take Scarlett back to the Volturi. To separate Emmett and Scarlett."

Rosalie

"So you know what you have to do?"

"Yes. She'll be back with us as soon as possible."

"Yeah, but you're getting to Forks on your own." I got in my car and started driving home.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Edward

"Well this just ruins EVERYTHING. My party- I mean your party is RUINED." Alice threw her arms up in the air. I wasn't a violent person, but her complete ignorance for all danger was making me angry. I could have hit something.

"Alice? Are you-" She cut me off.

"I'm NOT crazy. DO NOT call me crazy." She argued.

"I was going to say something more like…mental…oblivious…all the usual." I trailed off.

"I don't have time for your mindless blabber. I need to call everyone and invite them. I was on my way to do that until my visions interrupted."

"We are NOT bringing our friends and family here while Demetri comes to create some melodrama and Rosalie throws a fit." I countered.

"We can handle Demetri." She crossed her arms arrogantly.

"Matt would enjoy a fight…" I trailed off again.

"Um…no. No violence at my parties. It's un-Alice like. We're simply going to tell him he can stay for a few hours and leave, or just leave without staying to party."

"He's not leaving without a fight. You didn't hear his thoughts last time."

"Jasper can handle that."

"Because he handles our Matt and Emmett confrontations so well…" I rolled my eyes.

_Hmm…What should I get Edward for his birthday…What's he getting me? _Angela was coming down the hall. Her thoughts were so carefree. She didn't have to deal with people like Alice 24/7.

"Don't tell her." Alice whispered.

Angela finally reached us where we stood.

"So when's Demetri get here?" She smiled cheerfully.

"Huh? You're not upset?" I asked.

"No. What else is new? Demetri comes. Tries to steal Scarlett. She's tougher then him. Etcetera." She rolled her eyes and trailed off.

"You're right. See Edward. She has logic." Alice motioned to Ang.

"You know Scarlett wouldn't approve of us beating up Demetri. Emmett may get a kick out of it." She defended.

"Scarlett wouldn't mind too much." I grinned.

"As long as we don't tell anyone we should be fine." Alice smiled slyly. She was getting her way again.

"Deal." Angela agreed.

"You can have your way…this time." I gave in.

"So Edward…What do you want for your birthday?" She turned to me.

"Your birthday is first. What do you want?" I countered. I'd give her anything she wanted.

"Thanks again for the joint party Alice- even though all four of our birthday's aren't that close together." Angela turned back to Alice.

"You didn't answer my question." I pulled her back to face me.

"Ugh please. Not in front of me. Jasper's sappy enough!" Alice turned away and skipped out of the room.

"Oh shoot! I've got to go meet Scarlett. We're going hunting up in the mountain peaks today."

"Have fun." I smiled. "Be safe."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm indestructible now Edward. You don't need to worry."

"I always have to worry."

"You keep thinking that." She laughed. She skipped away just as Alice did to go find Scarlett.

That just left me now. I supposed I could go find Emmett and Jasper. It'd been a while since it was just the three of us. I found them both resting on the couches in the living room.

"Dude, say what you want, it's gross." Jasper cringed away from Emmett.

"What's up?" I asked as I sat down in Emmett's favourite recliner. He was sprawled out on the couch that was a quarter his size. Poor Esme, she was quite fond of that one…much like the other ones he broke when he decided to treat them like steel.

"Emmett's got some gross thoughts dude." He cringed even further.

"Oh I know. And what's with the 'dude' all of a sudden?" I laughed.

"I read in this book that if you call people by nicknames it relaxes them." He explained.

"Because you can't do that on your own." Emmett tilted his head up. He was clearly annoyed with something.

"What's wrong Emmett?" I asked. Anything to get rid of Jasper's insane 'dude' obsession.

"It's…Scarlett."

"What else is new? You have a crush on her. Big deal. Rosalie's mad. Scarlett's mad. Matt wants to all but rip your head off for saying things to her…and so on and so forth. Story of Emmett's life." I rolled my eyes.

"And his story is gross." Jasper added. "She's our SISTER." He emphasized the word sister.

"Not by blood. It was Aro's venom that changed her…not Carlisle."

"If you want to use that logic…Alice isn't your sister either." I argued.

"EW. Alice? Are you kidding me? If you put it that way it's gross." He sat up in a swift motion.

"It's more then gross." Jasper growled at us both.

"Leave Scarlett alone. She has Matt. You have Rose- who by the way-" I cut myself off. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about Demetri. "is pretty mad at you." I added in last minute.

"What else is new?" He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked. "Besides to be gross by yourself, where no one with logic- such as myself can judge you?"

"Pretty much yeah." He shrugged. _I'll be in the game room._

"Dude, you should stop watching the gators and concentrate more on your marriage." Jasper said seriously.

"Dude?" I asked.

"Yeah Edward?" He turned his head.

"Give it a rest. It's not catching on." I got up as well and crossed the room and punched his shoulder.

"Oh it will…Maybe Ang or Scarlett will start saying it…" He trailed off.

I shuddered. If Angela turned in to another Jasper? I shuddered again. Emmett grinned.

"Bad mental image Jazz." I smiled.

"That's the point…dude." He flinched away before I could throw a pillow at him. Esme also interrupted.

"Don't break my furniture boys. You may want to include Matt and Jason one of these days." She scolded. Truth was, it wouldn't be the same if Matt was here. Emmett would act spoiled and Jasper would test the mood. I'd try though.

"Yeah maybe next time." Emmett passed her.

"Just in time. Rosalie's back from her visit to Denali…with Kate." I heard the sound of her BMW approach.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Calling our friends to invite them to the party." I said in a mock British accent.

"Lovely." He mirrored my tone. He got up and left.

"You're not gonna welcome home your sister?" I asked jokingly.

"Pfft. No." He bolted up the stairs.

"Emmett I'm sure your wife would enjoy a greeting." Esme looked to him. He copied Jasper.

"Pfft. No" He bolted away just the same. Esme sighed and then left the room.

I heard Rosalie's key open the door. She stepped in and eyed me suspiciously.

"I know." I nodded at her.

"I suppose I'll get kicked out of the family." She rolled her eyes. There was a sadness to it though.

"I'm not telling them. Alice and Angela know. That's it. We can get rid of Demetri ourselves. There's one thing you have to accept- Scarlett is family and Emmett loves you. Get over yourself." I got up and left the room. I was going for a run.

Just before I could step out of the room Emmett bolted back down the stairs.

"Football. In the clearing. Now." He motioned towards the door. He had a football in his hand.

"Sure, be there in a minute." I should go get Matt and Jason. Esme would be upset if we didn't include them.

"Jason! Jasper!" Emmett called. They came in to the room seconds later.

"Let's go." He opened the door.

"Be there in a minute. I'm getting Matt."

Rosalie was still standing near the door with no acknowledgement from Emmett. "Good seeing you too Emmett." She rolled her eyes again and left the room.

"_Emmett loves you. Scarlett is family. Get over yourself" _She thought to herself, quoting what I said before. She really was upset.

"Meet you in the clearing!" Emmett called as he sprinted away. Jasper and Jason rolled their eyes.

"Hey Matt. Emmett wants to play football." I told him, as I entered his room. He was sitting on the floor next to his bedside table. The drawer was open. There was a small velvet box in his hand.

He didn't answer. He continued to turn the box around in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"A ring." He turned to me. There was a huge grin on his face. It was clear what the ring was for.

"A ring." I repeated. "For a certain girl perhaps?" I asked, sarcastically.

"She's more then just a girl Edward. I'm in love with her. I'm proposing at the party." He opened the box.

"I think she'll like it." I smiled back at him. I missed this. When we were human and living in Chicago we would hang out together just as brothers all the time. It was harder now with Emmett and Rosalie and Angela and Scarlett.

There was a faint tapping sound of the window. Emmett was throwing pebbles at the window. He was enjoying himself a little too much.

"Let's go. Emmett's getting irritable" I stood up.

"Don't tell anyone." He said seriously.

"I never saw anything." I smiled.

As we left the room, Scarlett passed us. She was back from hunting with Angela.

"Off so soon? I just got home." She smiled at Matt.

"Football with the guys." He grinned.

"Don't be too long."

"I'm just outside the house. Don't worry." He laughed.

Scarlett

As Matt left my sight I became curious. What were him and Edward just talking about? Was it me? Did I do something? Before my mind even knew what it was doing I was stepping in to the room.

There was an open drawer next to the bed. On the surface of that table was a small box. A jewellery box. Did he buy me something? Should I open it? It looked like a ring box. A ring…Why would he buy me a ring? I had tons of jewellery from Alice. Suddenly it dawned on me.

I gasped. "Matt's going to propose." I whispered. So soon? We'd only been officially dating for a few weeks. He was sure of me though, as I was sure of him. There was no doubt I'd be with him forever. This was a good thing.

"A good thing." I whispered again.

Edward

"Emmett would you please STOP trying to kill me? Your tackling me isn't being very subtle. Just because I have the attention of both of the girls you love, you don't need to kill me." Matt complained after what seemed like the millionth time he'd been taken down by Emmett.

"Maybe we should play touch football." Jason suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Jasper agreed.

"We wouldn't have to if he wasn't such a beast." I looked to Emmett. Could he not play nice for once? We were all brothers now. He'd have to get used to it.

"I take the word 'beast' as a compliment." He grinned. "Enough talking, let's get back to the game." He growled at Matt.

"Control your thoughts Emmett." I reminded him. "Remember the Alice theory?"

"Um. Ew." Jasper cringed. "Don't talk about her that way!" He cringed again.

"What Alice theory?" Jason asked.

"You DO NOT want to know." Jasper looked at him seriously.

"I'm guessing I don't either." Matt looked to me. He'd hate it more then Jason would.

"Absolutely not." I smiled.

Emmett had a hold of the ball. He had decided to throw it while the 3 of us were talking. He threw it straight for Matt's head. With lighting fast reflexes he caught the ball before it could even come close to his head.

"I was being nice before Emmett. I don't always play fair." He said menacingly. He whipped the ball back.

"Now we're talking. Let's play." He returned the expression.

Just as we were getting in to our formations Alicia, Rosalie, Scarlett, Alice and Angela approached. I hadn't seen _all_ of them together before. Maybe Esme got to them too.

Emmett didn't seem to notice. He threw the ball again. This time Matt ducked. The ball sliced a tree. It fell with a loud thump.

"Esme really liked that tree you know." Alice mumbled.

"Done with the planning?" Jasper asked Alice.

"I've got a banquet hall booked in Seattle and I've gotten replies from every guest. The Denali's, Irish coven, Amazons, Romanians, Egyptians, Garret, Peter and Charlotte are all coming. The Denali's should be here tomorrow." She smiled. Her plans were falling in to place very nicely.

"I'll need to go shopping tomorrow. Everyone needs a formal outfit. Long gowns and tuxedos. It's a black tie event." She looked to everybody.

"Wow." I mouthed.

"Don't give me that look! This party is for you too." She said jokingly.

"Sure."

In seconds everyone dispersed in to their pairings.

"So how was your day Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"Fine." One syllable. That was more then she'd been getting normally.

"Fine." She repeated. "Scarlett wasn't with you. So it must not have been that great." She crossed her arms and flicked her hair back.

"Are we really going to start that again? I told you how I felt."

"The closure that we had earlier was good. For me, Scarlett and Matt. You don't seem to be affected! You just don't get it!" She bolted off back in to the house. Emmett actually chased after her.

_UGH! Not this again! _ Emmett thought to herself.

"Woa." Angela stared after them.

"Do you think you can create the illusion that they're actually getting along?" I asked her.

"I suppose I could…That wouldn't be much fun though…Or maybe it would be." She grinned.

"How was hunting?" I stared at her liquid gold eyes.

"Great. Scarlett and I got pretty high up there too. It was a lot of fun." She bounced.

"So football eh? You don't seem like the tackle football type." She eyed me.

"You are aware I could tackle you in about 2 seconds?" I challenged.

"You wish." She turned her shield on. "Let's see how fast you can without access in to my head." She retaliated.

Analyzing her as a target was painful. I couldn't see her as prey. I lunged forward missing her by a quarter of nanosecond.

"Having fun?" She laughed. She'd managed to climb up the tree next to the one Emmett had just destroyed.

This went on for a good 10 minutes until people started to stare. Scarlett laughed, Matt rolled his eyes. By his thoughts, he wanted to fight with Scarlett too. Alicia and Jason didn't seem to notice anyone else.

_Alicia's been so good to me since I've arrived. She's a good friend…friend…I don't like that word…Something stronger needs __to take it's place…_Jason's thoughts trailed off. By the sound of it Alicia was thinking about the same. Alice grinned. They were so intertwined in their own world that they didn't even care that Alice and Jasper were staring intently at them.

"Matt have you ever played soccer?" Scarlett wondered.

"Yeah. Edward and I played when we were younger.

"I think a soccer game is in order." Alice smiled. "Emmett's not here to break Esme's trees and Rosalie's not here to sulk." Her smile grew.

"Teams are-" Jasper began. Alice cut him off.

"Alicia, Jason, Jasper and me. And then Scarlett, Angela, Matt and Edward."

"Perfect." Alicia said. "Jason, are you any good?" She turned to him.

"You don't think I'm athletic?" He flexed.

"Oh I'm sure you're an amazing athlete." She said sarcastically. Compared to any human he was. I hadn't seen him play much.

"Let's play." Jasper said. He bolted away only to reappear with a soccer ball in his hands. The game began.

"They're here!" Alice called from downstairs. I could see the Denali coven driving up the long road to our house in a midnight blue viper. Tessa was driving. Her thoughts weren't as hostile as I thought they would be. Irina and Tanya were still a little bitter. Kate was okay.

Our nomadic friends had already arrived. Peter and Charlotte met us at the house but they were staying at a hotel in Seattle. We asked that they didn't hunt here. They're diet was not the same as ours.

Garret insisted on saying. He wanted to see 'Katie'. Him and Kate had an off and on fling. It was 'on' right now. Let's see how long that will last…

"Carlisle!" Eleazar greeted when he entered the house.

"So good to see you again Eleazar." He greeted. Carmen and Esme embraced. The sisters stayed back, all but Tessa.

"I just want to get this out of the way." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I apologize for the way I acted towards you all. You're family. All of you." She looked to each new member of our family. And to Jasper.

"I'm sorry too." Alice smiled. "I didn't mean what I said. I was being over protective of Jasper." She stepped closer to Tessa.

"You don't need to be sorry." She laughed.

"Well I'm going to be anyways." Alice smiled. She crossed the imaginary border between us and the sisters. They hugged. Things were good between them again. I stared at Tanya. No apology from her? That was fine then. She wouldn't get anything out of me. She didn't deserve it. Angela was standing next to me…I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Tanya looked away

"Katie!" Garret exclaimed.

"Garret!" She ran to him. They hugged for what seemed like a very long time. Matt pulled Scarlett closer to him just as I did with Angela. Irina was staring at him too.

"Alicia." Tanya greeted coldly. She still felt betrayed.

Carmen and Eleazar hugged her.

"It's so good to see you all again." Eleazar smiled to us all.

The conversation went on like this for a few minutes before we got in to an actual discussion. What had happened with the Volturi? How did they just let us leave? Those were the questions asked.

"By the sound of it Demetri would never let Scarlett go." Eleazar mused.

"He's a fighter. He won't just let go." Rosalie said. I shot her a dark look.

_Edward I know you're mad. What would you do in my situation if Angela was in love with someone else?_

Did she seriously ask that? Did she miss the entire Jacob situation? Did I handle it by sending Jacob's worse enemy to get rid of him? No. I handled it maturely. I let her choose. Selflessly. That was a word Rosalie needed to learn. If Emmett loved Rose the most and saw more of a future with her then that's what he'd choose. Angela didn't send Tanya's worst enemy to come and get her when I was confused. She also handled it like an adult. Rosalie needed to learn a lot of things.

"Let's say he were to come back and get Scarlett. One last attempt maybe. Could we handle him Carlisle?" Rosalie continued.

"I suppose. He would just ask the rest of the Volturi to help him though. Aro won't just leave her alone either. It wouldn't be long before Aro sent his guard to get her if Demetri were to fail."

"Why don't we officially make her a Cullen then." Matt suggested. His thoughts weren't of marriage though.

"We need to get certain papers signed that actually legally pronounce you all as Cullens. Jason, Alicia, Matt, Scarlett, we should go soon. If you are legally a part of our family Aro can't take you away from us." Jasper explained.

"But the papers are illegal. They'll know that we weren't born in this time. Aro could just take you all to court for fraud or something" Scarlett asked,

"He wouldn't jeopardize our world like that. I also know someone who can make them look very legit." Jasper countered.

"I thought he was on a leave of absence Jasper." Esme noted.

"He should be back in a few weeks time."

That was great. When we did get rid of Demetri that would be the amount of time it took for Aro to ensemble the guard. Could we take on the Volturi? How could we even practice attacks when most of the family didn't even know what would happen? I looked at Alice. There was a crease in her forehead. The future wasn't looking so bright. Could we ask people to fight with us? No. We couldn't sentence our friends to death. Maybe we could make a compromise. We could always get lucky.

"Did we really come to discuss legal matters?" Eleazar broke the seriousness our conversation had taken. "What do you all want for your birthdays? I haven't bought a gift yet." He asked. I could tell by the tenor of his thoughts that he was still thinking of the Volturi, he knew that a fight was a possibility. He was internally debating whether to stand with us or leave. Carlisle would never let him fight.

The other covens arrived a few days after the Denali clan had gotten in. They each stayed in Seattle like the nomads. The Denali coven insisted on staying with us, Esme loved house guests as well. I didn't mind having them over. The only downside was having to hear the thoughts of each sister. Garret and Kate were especially annoying. Tanya would throw sad glances my way and Irina would practically stalk Matt. Tessa had taken on a new liking for Alice and it seemed she had forgiven Alicia for leaving, her thoughts were quite pleasant. Alice went shopping with Tessa almost everyday. They were looking for outfits for everyone to wear. At first Alice was worried that Alicia would become jealous, but she didn't seem to care, she was with Jason a majority of the time. She was helping him practice our 'vegetarian' ways.

It seemed all was going well though. Aside from the obvious Tanya and Irina conflict our families were getting along again. If only Emmett and Rosalie would work it out. We were a much tighter knit family the Denali coven. They saw Eleazar as just another brother not a father. The sisters' mother died long ago because of a rule breach with the Volturi. Carmen and Eleazar joined shortly after that. They didn't see them as parental figures. That was where we became stronger, Carlisle and Esme were our 'parents'. We considered each other family just as if we all were related by blood. The Denali's saw Carmen and Eleazar as the 'newest members'. There weren't as tight bonds between them. However tight the Cullens seemed before we seemed to be getting looser and looser. Emmett was responsible for this. I was just now connecting all of his thoughts from the past few months. His actions sort of made sense. He was willing to chase after a girl that he was convinced that he was in love with while she has no intentions of ever feeling the same. Emmett didn't love Scarlett, he loved the chase that came with going after her. Judging by his thoughts he felt betrayed by Rosalie and he was bored with her. She didn't need chasing after because she was always there. She never doubted him. She let Matt in to her life the first place and that was where Emmett became offended. She took Matt's side instead of his. That was why he was fighting with me and Jasper for all those months. Emmett was feeling like an outsider in his own family. Once he felt like he belonged again he missed the conflict that arose so he decided to chase after Scarlett. His life became a routine I supposed…Watch football, look at girls, look at Rosalie, watch tv, play sports, have at least one deep thought, look at Rosalie again, watch tv, hang out with the family, look at girls…That was what his life was becoming…a played out routine. Childish. Very childish. I sympathized for him…but he'd been acting like such a jerk lately that I had decided not to care. Maybe if we did care Emmett would act more like an adult again. Maybe if he had something new in his life to go after he would leave Scarlett alone. Maybe we could go back to normal. Just maybe… I thought Emmett would know better…After all, if he got so tired of routines wouldn't he get tired of chasing Scarlett? But then again…it was Emmett.

Should I confront him? Would he get mad? Yes he would…Because once again...It was Emmett.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Emmett, you need to listen to me."

"No I don't. You're just going to tell me how weird I am and I need to move on, like everyone else!" I was trying to tell Emmett what I had figured out, but he didn't even seem like he was going to talk to me.

"Actually I was trying to tell you that you didn't like Scarlett,"

"Um, yes I did."

"No, you didn't. You liked the chase for her. Once you had her and had driven Rose away, you still got a chase. You didn't like Scarlett, Emmett."

"Yes, I really did. Everyone says so."

"Try thinking for yourself." He shook his head.

"It can't be true."

"Fine, don't believe me. I can't believe I even tried to help you. Geez, Emmett, I give you an excuse for liking Scarlett, and you brush it off. You know what, excuse me for trying to help a brother. There never really is any point helping you is there?" I turned and left.

_Maybe I should apologize, I mean his excuse makes sense. Hmm, too late now, he left. Well, I could follow him, but the couch is right here and there's a Gator game on... Edward or Gators? Where's the remote? Defintely Gators. _

I really needed a pick-me-up right now, or at least a happy person to be around. Where was Angela?

"Edward." Tanya fell into step behind me.

"You're not Angela?" I said, surprised to see her there. I was still seething over Emmett. Me or the Gators? To choose the Gators..over ME?

"No, but are you still there? You aren't really paying attention to me."

"Why are you still here?" I answered her question with a question. She looked as though I had slapped her.

"That's not nice Edward."

"Well, having you corner me while I'm alone and can't escape you isn't exactly nice either. I wasn't in a good mood to begin with, and believe me, it has NOT gotten any better. Where's Angela?"

"I came to ask you if we could be friends, Edward. That's it."

"And you couldn't have asked me that while Angela was here? I can read minds Tanya. I know exactly what you want, and you can't have it. I chose Angela, accept it, move on."

_Oh my god! What is Tanya doing talking to Edward? He doesn't look happy. Actually, he looks like he's going to slap her, I better get him out of there._

"Edward!" Scarlett came running up beside me. I looked at her and immediately felt bad for her with the whole Emmett thing. She had Matt, but Emmett had kept coming after her. We really were very alike. I had Angela, but Tanya kept coming after me. I put my arm around her shoulders and steered her away from Tanya, we headed outside. Tanya looked shocked, Scarlett was grinning, and to admit it I could barely keep the smile off my face myself.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. You looked close to slapping her, so I just thought…" she trailed off. I could honestly, never be more grateful for her interference.

"Um, Scarlett? Edward?" Matt came up next to us. He looked at my arm. I raised my eyebrows and pushed Scarlett gently into Matt. She was surprised, so she stumbled, but he caught her, and kept his arm around her waist.

"Scarlett just saved me from having a very painful conversation with Tanya, on her part at least."

"I see."

"Hey, I just thought of something, that might put me in a better mood, and it would certainly do Jasper some good. Why don't we have a fighting tournament. It would give us original Cullens a chance to see you guys, Alicia, and Jason fight." Scarlett's grin turned slightly devilish, and Matt nodded eagerly.

"Sure why not?"

"Edward, you know how Scarlett mentioned she had been through a vigorous training program with the Volturi, I kind of wonder how vigorous, I mean she triple flipped over a river and landed lightly on her feet. Only a newborn has that strength, but not the skill. What did they do to her? Or, more importantly, how well can she fight?" Alice came to stand next to me.

"Well, she has a good build to fight, and, like you, she has the 'I'm so innocent' look." Alice rolled her eyes, but turned towards the fight at the moment, Jasper and Emmett. Emmett seemed to be attempting to just knock Jasper out, meanwhile Jasper was trying to make Emmett surrender. After a few 50 mph punches thrown at him, Jasper made Emmett fly backwards with a hard side-kick. Emmett rolled his eyes and mumbled something about it being a fluke, and wanting a rematch.

"Okay, enough for you two!" Esme stepped forward. "I think we should let out new additions try. Alicia, Jason, how about you first." Alicia and Jason stepped forward.

_But I don't want to hurt her._

_He's so big, I can't fight him!_

_Well, I'll go easy on her and hope she doesn't get hurt. _

Within less than 10 seconds the fight was done. Jason was helping Alicia up while she dusted herself off.

"Thanks for not trying to hurt her Jason, but I want to see how well you can fight. Fight Scarlett." Scarlett stepped forward eagerly. I saw Matt tense, but then Alice told him about her strength and he relaxed, but only slightly. It was funny to watch him while Scarlett and Jason fought. About 2 minutes later Scarlett started laughing in delight at actually fighting someone and Jason backed up, but still, every time he landed a hit Matt kind of jolted forward, or his hand tightened into a fist. After about another minute, Jason knelt down.

"I give up."

Scarlett smiled and helped him up. He shook hands with her, while Alice looked at me meaningfully.

_Did you see her fight him? She was enjoying it, like it was easy! _I nodded, it was true, it had looked incredibly easy to Scarlett.

"I'll fight her." Emmett came back from inside the house, still looking a little sour. Matt's fist curled up, but Scarlett smiled sweetly and stepped back, gesturing for him to begin. He barely lasted a minute. Scarlett simply circled him, speeding up each time he managed to swing at her, until he was spinning in circles watching her run, at which time she jumped and side-kicked him, hitting his back, then he fell over. We all started laughing.

"It's almost as embarrassing as losing to Angela in arm wrestling."

"No way, it's my turn." Matt stepped forward, seeing how Emmett was looking at Angela to fight Scarlett. Her smile faltered slightly when he took up a fighting stance.

_I'll go easy on her, I can't bear to hurt her._

Guessing what he was thinking, Scarlett said "I can fight, Matt, don't worry about me, just show us what you can do." Matt's lips curled into a grin, and he leaped forwards. Scarlett appeared on the other side of him. He turned around, confused. Scarlett smiled and stiffened. Matt immediately hurried over to her.

"What's wrong?" Scarlett kept the blank look for a few more seconds then grabbed his hand and flipped him onto the ground, he looked utterly stunned.

"What the-"

"I guess I'm a better actress than I thought. Sorry if you didn't really get to fight, just this way no one got hurt." She laughed and helped him up. Still looking slightly dazed, he came over to stand next to me.

_What just happened? _

"Believe me Matt, you don't really need to remember, just keep in mind that Scarlett can take care of herself." He smiled.

"My turn." Jasper ran over to Scarlett and attempted to tackle her, but she stepped out of the way and he stumbled, but regained his footing. His eyebrows knit together in concentration, Scarlett stood and watched him until he moved. In a fast spin kick he almost hit her but she flipped backwards and landed about ten feet away. Jasper began to get mad.

_Why haven't I beat her yet?_

After a while of trying to trick her into a trap, he began to swing punches at her but she ducked each one and once while ducking she swung her legs in a circle and tripped him. He fell on his hands and knees, but when Scarlett put a hand on his shoulder he relaxed and stood up, looking beaten. But still, he had managed to last about 5 minutes.

"I'll fight her. I'm the youngest, so I have strength on my side." Angela faced Scarlett. This was a really bad idea.

_Calm down Edward, she won't hurt me._

Even though Angela was so sure, she obviously wasn't watching the fights the way I was, Scarlett was just as strong as Angela was.

Yet, despite my worries, as it turned out, Angela lasted the longest out of us, based on skill and strength, the two girls fought for about ten minutes. Eventually Jasper had to call it off, or it would have gone on longer.

"I guess it's my turn now." I faced Scarlett, but Emmett gently shoved her out of the way. "No way, I want to fight Edward. Jason, can you cover my mind?"

After another half-hour of fighting, the Denali coven came out to join us, so instead we switched to baseball, but I decided to watch, my day couldn't get worse.

Scarlett

The rest of the covens that Alice had invited had arrived. They were all extremely happy to see the Cullens, and they were very interested in meeting the new additions to the family. About ten minutes through the catch-up session in the living room, Garrett pulled Kate off to the side. They were probably going to break up again. In the week, the Denalis had been here, they had broken up three times, and gotten back together each time.

Alice had dragged all the girls upstairs to get ready for the birthday party an hour before it was time to go, and believe me, in vampire time, that's almost forever.

I put on my red dress with silver five-inch heels, a thin silver coiled bracelet around my wrist that my father had given me as my seventeenth birthday present (my last birthday), and I asked Angela to do my hair. It was too scary to ask Alice. She was already like a drill sergeant. I ended up with my hair in a clip, still looking kind of messy though. Once I finished with my make-up, I went into Alice's room for approval.

She was standing in front of her mirror finishing her make-up when I came in. She was wearing an extremely dark green dress that was almost black, strapless, and it was tight to about her waist, which was where it just hung down to the floor. It was very simple, but it still looked fancy, and she couldn't have chosen a better dress for herself. She had on black flats, and an onyx necklace with matching earrings and bracelets.

She turned around when I came to stand next to her.

"Very nice." Was her only comment as her eyes swept over me.

She grinned, and pushed me back out the door. "Now, go check Angela. If she looks good, then you can go downstairs to where the guys are."

I looked in on Angela, she looked amazing. She was wearing a navy blue halter dress that was tight around her waist (like Alice and my dresses), but then it hung off her hips to the floor. She was wearing two-inch dark purple heels, and a diamond necklace, along with her charm bracelet.

"You look great." I told her when she looked at me anxiously. "Come on, Alice has given us permission to go downstairs, but I think we should go get Alicia." The guys' tuxes and suits had been brought downstairs earlier, seeing as Alice had blocked off the upper floors for the girls.

"Aww, you look so pretty." Angela said as we entered Alicia's room. She was just putting on her shoes. She was wearing a princess dress. The kind that puffs out from the waist. The top to the waist was baby pink, but the bottom was made of blue material with a pink lace over it making it look almost purple. Her hair was up in an elaborate style that practically screamed Alice, but she wasn't wearing any accessories.

"You guys look great too." She said as her gaze ran over the two of us.

"Let's go downstairs." I said, and we headed down. The guys were all sitting in the living room, but their eyes all widened when we entered. Even Emmett looked away from his football game.

"You look amazing!" Edward said, standing up from the couch.

Matt just stood up and came over to me without saying anything, he looked speechless. "You look-, wow-, oh my-."

"Be quiet."

"Alicia, you look really nice." Jason stood up, and grabbed her hand. "We'll meet you guys at the hotel." Carlisle rolled his eyes. Alice came down the stairs and Jasper ran over to her. He said something in her ear too low that to be audible, probably a compliment, and she smiled happily.

"Let's go. Here come Esme and Rosalie." Carlisle smiled when his wife came down in a simple dark pink dress. Emmett had already gotten into his jeep by the time Rose came down. But when she came down Carlsle sent her back upstairs to change. She was wearing a black cocktail dress and extremely high heels, Alice yelled at her about not having a floor length dress, as well as about the height of her heels.

The second time that Rosalie came down, she was wearing a dark purple floor length dress with flats. Alice nodded this time and motioned for her to leave.

"Come on guys! Let's go!"

Edward

"You look really nice." It was true, Angela looked incredible in her dress.

"Thatnk, you don't look to bad yourself." When we reached my car, she walked over to the driver's side.

"I'll drive." I said. She shouldn't be driving, on a party night, the men should drive, not the girls, it was almost an unspoken rule.

"Why can't I drive? You always drive."

"Because on party nights, guys drive the girls. It's protocol."

"Maybe 1920's protocall, now a days, it doesn't matter who drives. Unless you're saying I'm too 'delicate to drive' or something, because if you are, I'm starting to see the differences in our age." I didn't mean that!

"I didn't mean that. I meant that I thought it would be courteous have myself drive, as opposed to you driving, let you relax in the car."

"You always drive, it would be courteous to let other people drive once in a while!"

"I do not always drive! I've split the driving with you 50/50, which is a better deal on your side, you get to drive my car, and I get to sit in the passenger seat clutching it for dear life. I'm a way better driver than you. You drive like a little kid on those video games, I mean the little kids who don't know how to play."

"Fine, drive. But you didn't have to insult me." She stalked around to the otherside of the car, and got into the passenger seat, but refused to look at me. Now I felt really bad, I shouldn't have said those things. Could this week get anyworse?

Scarlett

Matt and I got to the hotel just after Alicia and Jason did. We drove really fast, and my face was kind of flushed from the wind, but (thank goodness or Alice would kill me) my hair stayed where it was styled.

"I'm sorry about before, I just couldn't figure out anything to say about what you were wearing, you never wear stuff like that, you always wear jeans, it's nice to see you dressed up." He smiled at me.

"I guess Alice does have some good ideas every now and then."

"Excuse me? My ideas are always good!" Alice came up beside me.

"Oh, sorry Alice, I just meant, this is one of your less crazy ones."

"Edward must be rubbing off on you. So, I shall blame that comment on him, and forgive you. Come inside, the ballroom looks really nice."

We walked into the hotel with our breaths held, because there were humans in the lobby, but once inside the ballroom, we could breath again. Alice truly had done an amazing job with the decorations. The room was transformed into almost a Parisian resaturant with a phenomenally painted portrait of the Eiffel tower through the window, so that it looked like it was right there. There was a large dance floor in the middle of the room, and a mic set up for speeches.

Angela and Edward came in next with Angela staring striaght ahead and completely ignoring Edward. I wonder what happened.

The rest of the guests came next with Emmett and Rosalie coming last. Rose was strutting along, while Emmett followed her with his hands in his pockets, kind of slouched over, with a smug expression on his face.

Then the party began. Everyone took their seats, but no one danced. Alice had planned this to be mingling time, but everyone seemed glued to their seat. Carlisle and Eleazar where discussing politics.

"Politics?" Alice exclaimed. "At my party? This is unacceptable." She walked over to the mic.

"Hey everyone. Welcome to the birthday party for Scarlett, Edward, Angela, and Matt. Since no one is mingling we'll just get straight to the gifts and speeches. And then, there will be dancing." She glared at everyone, she was right, there definitely would be dancing, even if it was forced.

"I'd like to present the Cullen's gift to Angela first. Ang, I hope you like it." Angela walked up to the podium where the mic was. Alice handed her an velvet box. Angela opened it and gasped.

"Alice! I can't accept this."

"Yes you can. Take it, go sit down." Alice walked over to her seat, as did Angela. Carlisle walked to the podium.

"What is it?" I asked as soon as Angela sat down. She handed me the box carefully. I opened it up, and inside, was a dark blue diamond necklace. I knew, from years of cleaning Aro's diamonds, that this was an extremely rare and valuable stone, called the heart of the sea.

"This is beautiful." I handed it back to her. She nodded in agreement.

"Next, I'd like to present Matt his present." Matt walked up to her, looking slightly apprehensive. Carlisle handed him an envelope. Matt opened it, and his eyes widened as he skimmed the page.

"I can't believe you guys, you bought me a gem mine?"

"No, I've had that one for years, it's quite well stocked." Matt just smiled and came and sat down. Carlisle followed. Jasper went up to the podium next.

"Edward, we couldn't think of what to buy you, so we bought you another grand piano. Hope you like it, it's being delivered as we speak." Edward smiled, and Jasper sat down again. Rosalie stood at the podium.

"I specifically asked if I could present the gift to Scarlett, because we've had our fights, and arguments, but I hope we're finally past that. I wanted to show that I've accepted you as a sister." I nodded and she continued. "Good, because I felt really bad, so anyways, Happy Birthday." She held out another envelope, but this one was normal paper sized, so the paper wouldn't bend.

I walked up to the podium Rose hugged me and then I took the envelope from her hand. Before I could open it, Alice said.

"I wanted to give you money for a shopping spree but when someone suggested this, it seemed better." I laughed, it must be good, because for Alice to think it was better than shopping… I shook my head and opened the envelope.

Inside were a bunch of papers. I started to read through them, but Esme interrupted me.

"Scarlett, those are the legal documents, that state Carlisle is your paternal figure, and I am your maternal figure. These are the papers that make you an official Cullen, our official daughter." If I could, I would have started to cry right then, but I just asked Rose for a pen, and signed the bottom.

"I can't thank you enough. But Alice, no offence, this is so much better than a shopping spree." She smiled.

"Thought so." I smiled even wider, and as I walked back to my seat Emmett ran to the mic.

"Scarlett wait! I want to apologize for the way I acted. As Edward later helped me figure out, I didn't actually like you."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"No, that's not what I meant. You're great and all, and anyone would be crazy not to like you but- Never mind, this isn't the point. What I mean is I mostly liked the chase I got from you. I couldn't have you, so I got to chase you. But, once I could have had you, I had driven Rose away, so I still got a chase. So, to apologize, I got you a birthday present." He tossed me a set of keys. On it was a car key.

"Go look in the back lot." I hurried through the lobby to the back parking lot. In the middle was a dark red Lambourghini. I checked the model. It was a Gallardo Superleggera. I had been looking at this one on the internet one day, it was the nicest car I had ever seen. Very futuristic and sleek.

When I got back inside, I smiled and thanked Emmett, then sat back down in my seat. The Denali coven stood up and went to the mic, Tanya took it first.

"I just wanted to say, before we give you your joint gift, that I hope we can all go back to the way things were before everything happened, and Edward, I accept your decision. So anyways, happy birthday guys."

"Angela, this is for you." It was a blank book for writing in, and it came with a fountain pen. Way to be creative, I guessed Tanya had chosen her gift, and hadn't been in a very good mood. However, Angela accepted it gratefully.

"Scarlett, this is for you." She handed me an envelope with a picture of my old room in the Denali house, so I could paint it exactly like it. I smiled and thanked them. It really was a nice gift, even if it was kind of boring.

"Happy birthday Matt." Irina handed Matt a box for an extremely expensive digital camera.

"Wow, thank you. This is great."

"Edward, I couldn't think of what to give you, so I decided this would be best." Tanya held out her hand in an offer of peace and friendship. He shook it like it was the best present in the world.

Once the rest of the covens had given there gifts, all money gifts, Edward returned to the podium to present give speeches.

"Well, before I give best wishes, I want to apologize." I looked at Angela. She looked shocked. She obviously hadn't expected him to apologize in front of everyone. "I want to say sorry to the most amazing wife in the world." Angela rolled her eyes. "Earlier this evening, I insulted her driving skills. I never ever would have done that is I had been thinking straight. I was side tracked by how she looked in her dress, incredible. Anyways, I needed to apologize to her because what I said wasn't true in any way. I said what I said because it was the only thing I could think of that would make you let me drive. I didn't think you'd be hurt by it. So to sum it up, Ang, I'm sorry." Angela smiled at him, he was forgiven. Everyone clapped.

"Now, for speeches. I've already told you how amazing Angela is, so I think I'll just start on Scarlett's speech. Scarlett, we forgive you. We forgive you for coming to us from the Volturi, in fact, I thank you. I've never had any sibling, other than Matt, that I could relate so closly with. We even have the same way of thinking. Before Matt came, I told Angela, that Matt had the girls coming after him like bees to honey when he was human. But he never prefered any of them. We started wondering if any girl would ever be good enough for him. It turns out, no girl ever would be. Only a vampire. Only you. So thank you Scarlett, for making Matt so happy, and for coming to us. You're a great addition, and I know I speak for the whole family when I say we welcome you with open arms." Edward finished his speech.

"Aww, thanks Edward." I smiled. Matt walked up to the podium.

"I'll pretty much just repeat what Edward said for Angela, and I'll probably end up giving a really sappy speech about Scarlett, so I think I'll just give you guys the present. Angela, Scarlett? Edward and I decided a joint gift would be good. So, happy birthday guys. Scarlett I know you already got a car tonight, but here's a joint one for you and Ang. It's in the underground parking lot, Lot B." He gave me another set of keys. The tag said Ferrari. Angela and I looked at each other and raced downstairs. Sitting in lot B was a dark blue Enzo Ferrari. It was amazing! We ran back up to the ballroom, and thanked Edward and Matt again.

"Thank you guys! That car is awesome. I guess it's my turn to make speeches, but I'll just give one to Matt and Edward since Edward has already spoken about Angela. I promise it won't be very sappy at all." I said into the mic. Edward smiled.

"Matt, I know that Edward has thought you were dead for the last 90 years. I also know how glad he was to find out you were alive, and were here to stay. I'm glad I ran here from the Volturi, because I wouldn't have met you. Happy Birthday Matt. Thanks for coming to Forks. You've made Edward happy, I'm happy, and with the exception of Emmett, I think the rest of the Cullens are too." He smiled.

"Okay, Edward. It's true what you said about me, for you as well. That's about all I can say. I think Alice wants to get the dancing started, so I'm just going to sit down." As soon as I sat down Alice jumped out of her seat.

"Thanks for the speeches everyone. Now grab a partner and get on the dance floor." She turned on the music and grabbed Jasper's arm to dance. It wasn't a slow song, but it wasn't fast either. Everyone got on the dance floor. Angela, with Edward, Rosalie with Emmett, Carlisle with Esme, Alicia and Jason, myself and Matt, and Kate and Garrett. I guess they didn't break up earlier, in fact, I saw a ring sparkle on her finger.

"Kate and Garrett! You got engaged?" I pulled Matt over to the couple so I could talk to them.

"Yeah, just this afternoon. It's great!" Kate grinned widely.

"Well, I couldn't be happier for you." I smiled back.

"Myself as well." Matt shook Garrett's hand. As the song ended I saw Matt and Edward exchange a glance. Matt pulled me towards the door.

"Matt, what are you doing?"

"Just trust me okay?" I followed him into the hallway. What was this? When we had walked about ten paces from the door to the ballroom, he turned to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine. I'm great."

"I'm glad you like your party then. But why are we in the hallway? Won't Alice miss us?"

"I'm pretty sure Alice is more than fine with this. Now Scarlett listen. Everything Edward said to you in his speech about me never loving a girl before was true. I was pretty sure I was never going to marry, even after I was turned into a vampire. I thought I was going to live alone forever, constantly running from place to place. Then I found the Cullens. I thought life couldn't get any better, but I never realized how protective I was of them. When you came I was so mad at you for coming, and putting them in danger, I couldn't even focus on how nice, or innocent you were. My judgment clouded. When we heard about Demetri coming for you, I positively despised you. But, then you ran away to protect us. I couldn't believe it when Angela and Alice convinced us to follow you. Yet, when we got to Denali, I found myself warming to you. My judgment had cleared a little, based on how careful you were about the Volturi coming after the coven you were staying with. Then the Aurora, and then I knew. I knew you were the only girl I could ever want. But, you went unconscious, and I had never been more afraid in my life. Yet, you woke up, and left with Demetri for Volterra to protect us, and when I thought you were going to marry him? I couldn't believe it. But we managed to get home, to Forks, and we ended up with each other in the end, and here we are today. Scarlett, I want to ask you something. It's okay if you want to think about it, but I have to ask." My breath caught as I realized what he was about to ask.

"Scarlett Danielle Cullen, will you-" His words were cut off.

"Scarlett? Scarlett Cullen?" Demetri ran down the hall towards us.

Edward

I heard Demetri's voice outside. I motioned to Alice to stop the music. I slipped into the hall, Jason followed. Matt and Scarlett were standing at one end of the corridor, and Demetri was running towards them. Scarlett started striding towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was layered with disgust. Yet, her face was completely calm.

"I don't know, maybe I got lost, but I certainly wasn't coming to find you for Aro." He said sarcastically as he stopped in front of her. She let out a short laugh.

"Well, you have impeccable timing for someone who just got lost. You always ruin everything. I was finally happy, and then you had to come." I figured out what she was going to do before she even thought it.

"Bad timing? Hmm, too bad. Is this a party? I love a good one."

"You aren't invited."

"Can't you invite me?"

"I could, but I could also show you the door. Which one to choose?" She put her hands up in a scale motion.

"Then I guess, I'll just have to be a party crasher."

She shook her head, and her eyes flashed. Her calm look from before, had completely vanished. She took her shoes off. Momentarily his face showed fear, but he brushed it aside. She started to chase him through the floor, they couldn't go into the lobby, for fear of being seen at their full speed. I knew, and obviously so did Scarlett, that there was a back door exit of the building. They flew down the stairs, with myself and the Cullens in full pursuit.

"I can not believe you!" Scarlett yelled at Demetri as they raced down the stairs. "You ruin my life on a constant basis, can't you accept that I can't stand the Volturi? So this time, when I slam the door in your face, literally, don't try and open it again." We stopped in front of the door. Scarlett had cornered Demetri in front of the door.

"Scarlett, calm down. We don't use violence as a Cullen when it isn't needed. We try and use our words." Carlisle sounded like a father talking to a four year old, but Scarlett calmed slightly. Jasper obviously had a hand in that.

"Thank you Carlisle, but I'm not planning on being violent. I was simply going to ask Demetrii to leave."

"It isn't going to work, you know, asking me to leave?" Demetri smiled. "I have my orders, which are bring Scarlett back, happy or not, whatever it takes."

"Too bad if those are your orders I'm not coming and I'm going to ask you once, Demetri, please leave." He shook his head. So, she wrenched the door open. And gently pushed Demetri outside, not using violence.

"Go back to Volterra, Demetri. Don't expect me to come. You need to tell Aro that I'm not coming back, no matter what. My name is Scarlett Danielle Cullen, and I'm staying here, with my family." She said quietly, and closed the door.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"He'll be back. With more of them." Alice said coldly.

"How many exactly?" I asked, annoyed.

"Enough to impact our numbers." She was avoiding the answer.

"How many exactly?" Matt asked again.

"Aro, Heidi, Marcus, Chelsea, Caius, Demetri, Renata, Alec, Jane, Corin, Afton and Santiago." She answered in a flat voice. Those were the strongest members the Volturi had. We had Jason on our side though. Their powers would be useless.

"Edward?" Tanya approached. The leader of each of the covens were with her. Her eyes assessed us. We were standing in a disorganized huddle around the back door.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She put one hand on my shoulder.

Before I could answer Scarlett hissed "Demetri."

"What does he want?" Stefan of the Romanians matched Scarlett's tone. Him and his brother Vladmir hated the Volturi for taking over their throne many centuries ago.

"Me." Was all she could say.

"You? Why you? You're nothing more then an average vampire!" Irina came down the hall.

"She's much more then average Irina." Matt glared. "They want her in their arsenal. She's a good asset to Aro." He wrapped his arms around Scarlett.

"We'll discuss more inside. The rest of our covens need to be aware of the danger." Carlisle led each of us back in to the party. It wasn't much of a party anymore. From the corner of my eye I saw Alicia and Jason holding hands. They cared about each other very much. They'd only met a couple of weeks ago but it looked like they had a strong connection already. Alice probably played a roll in that though. No one could stay single in her world.

Carlisle walked up to the podium. As soon as he grabbed the mic all went silent.

"My friends, there is a great danger approaching myself and my coven. My daughter Alice has forseen that the Volturi will be coming very soon. This will not be a pleasant visit. A fight seems inevitable." I saw his lips curl around the word 'fight'. He didn't like the idea at all.

"Why are they coming Carlisle?" Maggie asked. She was the smallest of the Irish coven.

"For me." Scarlett took the microphone. "I've created a big danger by being here. Aro wants me back in the guard. Although his rules state that any member is free to go as they wish, he refuses to let go of me. He claims it is a paternal thing, but I know him better then that. Demetri also refuses to let go. He seems to be in love with me and he can't see that the feeling is non-reciprocal."

Eleazar stood up. "We must fight with you. It's only fair. We are your extended family Carlisle. We can't bare to see you get abolished alone"

Scarlett cringed. I believed that we had hope though. Without their powers they weren't any stronger then us. With Jasper's knowledge of battle we had an advantage. Scarlett and Jason also knew their tricks. We had the upper hand.

"Eleazar, we can't ask you to do that. We don't want that from any of you. This is something that is our responsibility. We can't let our friends get hurt."

"You are not asking though. We want to help." Siobahn of the Irish stood up as well. Liam shook his head in disapproval.

"I second that notion." Vladmir stood up. His face was full of vengeance.

"I agree with all that's been said. We must help you Carlisle." Benjamin said. Approval swept over the faces of the rest of his Egyptian coven.

"With our abilities and numbers they will be unable to fight." Peter mused. Charlotte still looked undecided.

Carlisle was shaking his head. "I can't. I can't let you do it."

"It's not up to you Carlisle." Senna smiled. "We want to fight."

"It's about time the Volturi get what they deserve." Stefan said harshly.

"I will make you a deal Carlisle." Eleazar said slyly.

"Each member of the covens that want to fight can stay close by Forks. If it appears that you need help in battle we will descend- with or without a signal from any of you. We want to protect our friends. You've been there for all of us over the years Carlisle, it's our turn to return the favours." He continued.

Carlisle was debating with himself internally.

"Carlisle, it's a good idea. We may not need them anyways. We have many advantages within our coven." I added.

"You know they'll try and fight anyways." Esme stood beside him. She smiled at Eleazar.

"Deal." He sighed. "I would like to know just how many people are willing to be back up."

Benjamin stood up again. "Amun, Kebi and Tia are with me on this."

"Same with Siobahn and Liam." Maggie added.

"We will help too." Kachiri smiled. Her sisters Senna and Zafrina nodded.

"You know where we stand." Stefan smiled.

"I'll help too." Garret said.

"I'd rather Garret didn't do something silly while I'm not around, so I guess I'll be joining too." Kate smiled at her fiancée.

"We'll be joining our sister." Eleazar spoke for the Denali coven.

"Anything to help." Peter and Charlotte agreed.

"That's everyone." Eleazar smiled, triumphantly.

I looked to Scarlet. What was she thinking?

_UNGH! Why are they declaring themselves? This is my mess not theirs! I wish they'd all just GO AWAY. Why do they have to die? I didn't want my friends in danger any more then they wanted us in danger. Demetri may just be the most annoying person on the planet! If it weren't for him I would be engaged to Matt and still enjoying the party! It was so obvious that that was what Matt was going to say and now look! We might die because of Demetri! I'll never get to marry Matt and we'll all be burned because of an idiotic reason. WHY CAN'T THEY LET ME GO? _

"Scarlett I know, you're upset. We can handle the Volturi. We have you, Jason and Jasper. Jason can shield us all and Jasper can help us with our fighting skills. You're an excellent fighter as well and you know their secrets. You can help us." I said.

"Should we start coordinating our attacks? We'll need a lot of practice." Scarlett asked Jasper.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Alice took the mic from Carlisle. "This is a party. No one is fighting." She growled.

"She is right." Esme said thoughtfully.

"Then I propose we act like this incident never happened- for now at least. I'll keep look out if it makes you happy, but I for one am not practicing fighting techniques in a long gown at a banquet hall." Alice looked around.

As usual, Alice got what she wanted. The party continued, there wasn't as much of an atmosphere as before but it was still enjoyable. While Angela had taken a break to fix her hair and makeup with Scarlett, I noticed Tessa, Alice and Alicia talking. Tessa had become part of their group in these few days. It seemed like Alice had put aside her differences, Tessa too.

Angela

Surprisingly, Edward didn't insist on dancing. He obviously remembered my distaste for it. Now that I was a vampire, I was coordinated enough though. If he was going to make me sit here like wall flower I'd have to ask someone else…

"You know Edward, I know you might not want to dance but-" He cute me off by pulling me off of the chair. How long was this song? It went on forever! Alice must have had it composed especially for tonight.

"I was under the impression that you'd always hated dancing." He smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"That was when I was a clumsy human. I'm just like you now." I smiled. That was gratifying.

"So it looks like all the Cullens are paired off." Edward noted.

"Wasn't paying attention. Thinking about my last birthday with our family." I muttered.

He cringed. The time after that party was one of the darkest in both my life and his.

"All I was thinking was…I'm glad that I'm a vampire." I changed the subject.

"A very graceful one at that." He commented.

"Maybe when you change all of your flaws are enhanced" I smiled. "Oh…In which case, Edward you must have been bad at everything when you were human. You're so good at everything now so it only makes sense."

"The way you regard me is ridiculous." He laughed.

"Well, you do the same to me so it's only fair."

"Yes but it's the truth when I say it." He argued.

"And it's not when I do? Face it Edward, you're just being humble and a little bit stubborn now."

"You see me differently then I see myself. That may be because I've changed between the time I was human and the time I met you. You changed me. Or maybe because when you're in love you can't see each others flaws."

"I don't have that much of an impact."

"Want to bet? I could go ask Alice…" He asked.

"You know me better then to bet against Alice. Besides, I'd rather see you the way you are now." He spun me around in a circle.

"This is our first real social event aside from our wedding as Mr. And Mrs. Cullen." Edward smiled.

"Figures. With my luck the Volturi declare war at our first party as a couple. Maybe my flaws weren't enhanced."

"They didn't need enhancing. You're perfect the way you are."

I quoted him "The way you regard me ridiculous."

"Well I'll just have to live with that." He smiled crookedly.

"You're going to want to attack from the front. They think we're inexperienced and will go for the obvious side attack." Jasper explained as he paced back and forth through the living room.

"They'll be much tougher then the newborns we fought last spring." Carlisle explained. "They'll go for less obvious attacks then they did."

"Right. We should also use our abilities to the fullest. Jason especially. We'll render them average fighters. Angela will help too. Her illusions can do the same thing Jane and Alec are capable of. Renata's shield will try to counteract Jason's though." Scarlett added.

"Yes, but my shield is much more powerful." Jason smiled wryly.

"Scarlett and I have our own personal shields as well. Jason will only have to worry about the rest of you." I said.

"We should practice our attacks." Edward said.

"That's a good idea. We'll need as much practice as we can get. From the looks of it- we have pretty good odds of winning." Alice was optimistic.

"Let's get started I'll go first!" Emmett boomed.

"Um…Emmett?" Aliceinterrupted him.

"What?" He whined.

"It's best if we practice outside." Esme finished Alice's thought.

"We may want to practice without our abilities as well. We can't rely on them just in case Renata does get through Jason." Rosalie was thinking out loud.

"We should make our way to the clearing." Matt suggested.

"I'm going first!" Emmett yelled when he arrived in the clearing.

"Me too." Scarlett volunteered.

"Scarlett, you might want to practice without your psycometry." Jasper suggested.

"Right." She rolled her eyes at Jasper.

"Emmett you're the target." Jasper said.

Scarlett charged straight forward at Emmett, teeth barred. He crouched down in to a defensive pose. As she charged Emmett stuck his hands out in front of him. When she reached him he caught her by the waist and used all of his force to push her away. She jumped back 10 feet from Emmett. Teeth barred again. She went for the side attack this time. Emmett toppled to the ground as she made an impact. Her venom coated teeth were inches from his neck as she straddled him. She jumped back again. Matt looked away.

"I win." She declared.

"Good. Felix fights like Emmett. At least we know he will be taken care of." Jasper commented.

"I'm next." Edward stood up.

"Can I go again?" Scarlett asked.

"Go ahead. Your fighting techniques are like theirs. It's good for us to practice."

"Edward's the target." Jasper added.

Scarlett backed up further this time. Edward was a little bit faster then her so she'd need the momentum. Even though I wanted to watch I found it hard. Scarlett and Edward looked like they were ready to attack and that scared me. What if they hurt each other? Even by accident, it's still a scary thought.

"Ready Edward?" She asked playfully.

He nodded and smiled. His stance was casual yet still fierce. His shoulders were hunched over like a mountain lion's would be before an attack. His top lip curled up and he showed his razor blade teeth. Scarlett did the same only she crouched down to gain more speed. Edward stood in the middle of the clearing. Slowly, his legs started to bend. As she leaped towards him Edward snarled playfully. He managed to move out of the way a few seconds before Scarlett could reach him. She did a backflip to face where he was now standing. He smiled at her wryly. She looked frustrated. Emmett gaped. Edward lasted longer then he did. This time Scarlett backed up to the furthest tree. In a few seconds she'd managed to reach the top. From there she jumped to approximately where Edward was standing. She landed in front of him. He grinned. He'd always move a second before she approached. To human eyes the fight would have looked like a blur of colours. This is what I'd been missing last spring. This time Edward crouched down like Scarlett had. He was analyzing her. She stepped back slowly, tensed for attack. He leaped. This time he missed her.

Emmett coughed in a very theatrical manner. The fight would go on forever. They were evenly matched without their powers. They both returned to normal, shook and hands and sat down next to their mates. I squeezed Edward's hand. I was glad Emmett interrupted. It was hard watching him fight.

"Can I go next Jasper?" I asked. I had an idea. "My shield will not be affected by Renata's so can I still use it?"

"Sure." He muttered.

Alice hopped up from her seat. Jasper shook his head in disapproval but allowed it.

"Sorry in advance Alice." I said as we sprinted to the middle of the 'battle field'

"We'll see about that…" Then she looked at Jason frustratedly. "Hey! Cut it out! I don't like being blind!" He was rendering her visions useless.

"You may have to fight blind. It's good practice." He explained.

"Ungh. Fine." She growled. "I'll still win." She said confidently. "She's just a newborn." She joked.

"Mhm. Just a newborn." With extraordinary self control and discipline. I sat down in the middle of the clearing.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see. Just get ready. Try and attack." I answered. As soon as the words were out I had to concentrate. Alec's power made his opponent's senses useless. I could do that too. In my head I pictured an all white atmosphere without any smells, sounds or things to touch. I closed my. I pushed out the invisible force of my power to Alice. She was standing 20 feet away. Most likely tensed. I could hear her footsteps as she picked up speed. Suddenly the noise stopped. I opened my eyes. Alice stood frozen. Her hands were extended as if she was trying to find something. Perfect. I could also put the Volturi in pain that meant. I was more powerful then each of them combined. I didn't even have to fight if my power worked. I let Alice out of the invisible force field.

"What was that? There was…nothing…Absolutely nothing." Alice murmured.

"My illusions." I answered.

"Amazing! We seriously might be able to win! With Scarlett, Jasper, Jason, Edward and Angela we already have an army stronger then each of the Volturi members. We will get through the fight." Alice exclaimed. She was very optimistic. I liked that.

Edward hugged me and Matt hugged Scarlett. Even Rosalie and Emmett smiled at each other. Alice ran in to Jasper's arms. Carlisle and Esme embraced as well.

"We'll have plenty of time for celebrating later. Let's get back to work." Jasper interrupted.

Scarlett fought with all of the others afterwards. Scarlett blocked my power so we were evenly matched. Same with Jason. After Scarlett fought everyone, Rosalie fought Emmett. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves too much. At least they were having fun together. Just from this one practice we could already see everyone's weakness's and strengths. We were all just as optimistic as Alice by the end.

One of the days off that Jasper had provided I had invited Jake over. We'd agreed not to tell the wolves anything. They didn't need to get involved.

"Your house stinks of vampire." He complained.

"We just had a billion of them over a couple of days ago. Stop complaining." I punched his shoulder mockingly. "Besides, my senses are stronger the yours. La Push would smell even worse for me." It had started to rain and we were sitting in the massive backyward. I didn't mind getting wet, neither did Jacob. Alice hated the fact that I was getting my clothes muddy though.

Edward had decided to go hunting. It was his way of giving us privacy. Even though him and Jake were on good terms it was a little awkward.

"Thanks for inviting me to that party by the way. I really appreciate it." He said sourly.

"Hey! It was Alice! Besides, would you rather be in a hall filled with vampires?" I argued.

"The gesture would have been nice."

"It was more of a family thing. Don't be offended."

"Angela, you do remember how you used to think of me? A brother? Remember?"

"Vampire family."

"Riiiiight." He elongated the word.

"Sam's been suspicious of your vampire family." He continued.

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"He thinks there's something you're keeping from us."

"Even if we are, it's none of your business. Tell Sam to mind his own business."

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered.

"You know if you're going to be a jerk.." I started to get up.

"No wait! Stay! Besides, me being a jerk is natural. You know me." He smiled.

"Well don't make me suffer because you're annoying." I crossed my arms.

"Maybe you need to suffer." He muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I gaped at him. Suffer? Why did I need to suffer?

"Look around you! You have a big house, a big family, a husband, money and people who love you. Then there's me- Stuck at 16 and a werewolf with a house that's too small to accommodate me and Billy- who's in a wheelchair. No Mom either and both of my sister's refuse to visit home." He exploded. Where'd that come from?

"Let's recall the past few years shall we?" I asked sarcastically. "James, Victoria, Laurent, Edward leaving, The Volturi, newborn vampire army, cliff diving and let's not forget you trying to break up Edward and I. Oh and the fact the The Volturi are coming back to Forks in a few weeks. That's a hefty list for someone who hasn't suffered."

"Wait a minute. They're coming to Forks?"

"Oops. You shouldn't know that. Don't tell Sam! Please?" I begged. He was making me so mad! I hadn't suffered enough apparently. Where's he been for the past 2 years?

"I have to. An army of vampires are coming to Forks. I think Sam should know." He argued.

"Oh. So Sam is more important then me now?" I knew it was a stupid question, but I had to guilt him in to giving in.

"Don't be stupid Angela. You know that's not how it is."

"So now I'm stupid?" This was actually amusing.

"Can you not be so annoying? I need to tell Sam. It's the right thing to do? Don't act all typical girl like and get over sensitive."

"Over sensitive, annoying, less superior to Sam and stupid. Thank you for being such a good friend." I said acidly. Now I really was insulted. "typical girl" Ugh. Stereotypical much Jacob?

"You know what I mean! Stop twisting my words." He whined.

"No I don't know what you mean." Yes I did actually. But this was fun and it was a good way to get him not to tell Sam. "Maybe us being 'mortal enemies' has a lot to do with that. I have to go." Okay maybe that was harsh. "You better not tell Sam. Jacob, you have to swear on our friendship that you won't tell."

"Apparently we're too different to be friends. Maybe I will tell him."

He stomped away and phased. Where was the air freshener? The yard smelled like wet dog.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Edward, I need to talk to you." He had just returned from his hunting trip and I was feeling a little depressed at losing one of my best friends from my human life, my one connection to my old life, that I had kept in contact with.

"Is everything alright? How's Jacob?"

"Jacob's a jerk like usual. I let it slip that the Volturi were coming and he spazzed out. Then I asked him to swear on our friendship he wouldn't tell, and he said we're too different to be friends. Edward, if Jacob tells Sam, our entire treaty with the wolves could be broken, I don't know if it's specifically stated, but I think that purposely not telling them that a practical vampire army is coming to Forks, is not looked upon fondly."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. It always works out."

"I hope it does." I sighed, I had jeopardized my friendship with Jacob by becoming a vampire, which he had gotten used to. But, when I was human, he had only been a jerk when he was extremely mad. Now it seemed like almost anything set him off. I was glad Edward couldn't read my thoughts, again, because I wanted him to think I wasn't going to do anything dangerous, when truth be told, I was. "Thanks."

"Just don't beat yourself up over it okay? Jacob must just be having a bad day, like usual." He grinned, I smiled back at him. As soon as he left, I went to look for Scarlett. She was talking to Jasper, Emmett and Matt about battle strategies.

"That should give us an easy win." Jasper finished as I came over. Scarlett nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense, and it isn't something the Volturi would think of directly." Jasper smiled. "Emmett, you get it?" He nodded. "Matt, any questions? Any at all?" She seemed to be trying to get something out of him.

"Nothing that can't wait." She rolled her eyes and came over to me.

"Hey Ang, what's up?"

"We're going hunting. That is, as long as you can spare some time from your commando friends over there." She shrugged and followed me out, judging from my eyes, that we weren't going hunting. Once we were out of earshot she said,

"So where are we really going? Oh, how was your visit with Jacob?"

"They tie together. Look, I accidentally let it slip that the Volturi were coming and Jacob freaked. We need to go calm him down enough so that he doesn't get the wolves into war mode. We can handle the Volturi."

"Okay, but isn't there a boundary line or something?"

"Yeah." Seeing that I wasn't going to say anymore we started to run. I could only hope that this was going to help. It was bad enough that our family friends were staying, but I couldn't let the wolves get involved, especially with Caius and his history of wolf hunting skills.

The run to the border was fast and simple, but gathering the courage to step over it took a little more. Just the smell of Scarlett and myself brought the wolves running, soon almost all of Jacob's pack plus Paul, to represent Sam, were surrounding us in human form.

"What do you want?" Leah sneered.

"Peace keeping." I raised my hands in the universal gesture for I'm-not-here-to-hurt-you.

"This place smells really bad." Scarlett whispered to me, too quietly for the wolves to hear. I nodded and projected into her head.

_Welcome to my life. _She laughed. Jacob looked at her funny.

"See, they laugh at us. What's the point in us even being here? Who's with you Angela? I've never seen her before."

"This is Scarlett, she's new to the Cullens." She smiled at me. Then Seth arrived late, with the girl that must be Jacob's mate.

"This is Bella, she's new to the pack." He said, mocking me.

"Don't use that tone with me Jacob." It was obvious he still hadn't gotten over not being told about the Volturi.

"Who's this?" Seth said, breaking the awkward silence.

"This is why you should get here on time." Leah rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Whatever. So, you must be new, I can show you around." Leah glared at Seth and Scarlett's face was kind of a fusion of amusement and disgust.

"She has a fiancé Seth." I was rewarded with a look of almost horror from him.

"Actually, I don't." Scarlett said dejectedly. "He won't try asking again, not after Demetri coming." I felt terrible for her, she looked so sad. Seth picked up on that too.

"Hey, there are other guys out there, for instance I-"

"Seth, don't." Jacob told him warningly, Leah just looked almost embarassed.

"She's a vampire Seth, doesn't that make a difference to you?" Leah asked him.

"No, the more vampire they are, the hotter." Scarlett looked kind of offended.

Paul spoke for the first time, "Bella, you'll have to excuse Seth, he was dropped on his head a few too many times as a baby." She laughed. She was pretty. Jacob was lucky. She had chin length dark brown hair, and chocolate coloured eyes, Jacob must have a thing for brown eyes, mine had been that colour too. She was around 5'10" and built strong but lean. Her skin was the same colour of Emily's, seeing as they were related.

Scarlett laughed as well at the comment, and it sounded like pealing bells. It was no wonder Seth's face turned from embarassment to awe. Even the distant Paul looked at her differently.

"Come on, Ang, tell her I'm cool." I raised my eyebrows at Seth. Not gonna happen. His face fell.

Scarlett walked over to him. She put his hand on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear, her hair falling gently over her shoulder. I saw him take a breath, to keep the smell out… maybe.

"Listen to me Seth, you seem like a nice kind, but you are so far out of your league. A, you're a werewolf and I'm a vampire. B, the only guy in the world for me is a vampire named Matt, and even though we aren't engaged, he's still my boyfriend. C, I was one of the Volturi." Every werewolf flinched at the last one.

"At least she isn't married. The one I wanted is." Jacob looked pointedly at me. I shook my head fractionally at him. But, it was too late.

"Jacob? Is there anything you want to tell me about your visits?" Bella asked him, her eyes like daggers, her words like ice.

"No, I imprinted on you. I used to be in love with Angela, but I got over her when she changed to a vampire." Bella nodded, reassured, but still looked at me suspiciously.

"Fine, it was just a misunderstanding, no big deal." Bella took Jacob's hand. Werewolves have serious territorial issues.

"That's why I'm here, over a misunderstanding. We can handle the Volturi. You don't need to worry Sam with it. We'll handle them, and send them home."

"Whatever, I'm cool." Paul said, watching Scarlett carefully.

"I'm not." Leah said.

"I'm perfectly fine with it." Seth said.

"I don't mind either, as long as the wolves are there. Three of us should be fine. I'll go." Jacob said. I nodded, it was understandable he wanted to come.

"I'll come." Paul said.

"Me too!" Seth practically jumped in place.

"Okay, fine. Let's go give the terms to your family." Jake said.

"Thanks Jake." His mouth quirked up a little at the corner when I said Jake. It was really good that he had agreed so readily to the terms, Paul as well.

We left quickly, partly because the wolves were anxious to get to the Cullens house for planning, and partly because Scarlett and I couldn't stand the stench of La Push anymore.

Scarlett

The wolves seemed nice enough, most of them at least. Seth came on a little strong.

"So, you're from the Volturi huh?" Paul caught up to me, phasing back into his human form. I slowed down so he could keep up at his human pace. I nodded. "Well, I never thought I'd be on good terms with any vampire, let alone royalty. Don't they only keep special vampires though?" I turned to look at him. I stopped, so did he. I touched his shoulder quickly. He flinched slightly from the temperature.

"Yes, I am from the Volturi, but I left. I was originally changed into a vampire by Aro. I know you know him. He changed me because he saw my potential. Aro has an incredible sense of human to vampire abilities. He knew I would train extremely hard, as long as he pushed me. So, he changed me, and my abilities were so extreme, physically and mentally, that he started to consider himself my paternal figure, in hope that I would become as attached to him as I had been to my human father, so I would never leave. That didn't work out because I don't agree with how they enforce their laws, so I left. Aro wanted me so badly because I had developed Psycometry. By touching something, living or dead, I can tell its past and future. Therefore, I can't be beat in combat and such." By now Paul was looking slightly opened mouthed at me.

"But, that fortune teller of yours, she can't see wolves futures, or anything invloving wolves." He looked as if he took comfort in that.

"Not for me, I can see you. So, you have a slight edge in battle." I smiled quickly at him. "So, what's your biggest issue with vampires, besides the blood?"

"I don't know, I can stand the smell, I guess it's the cold." We started to run again.

"Believe me, you get used to it. See?" I took his hand for about a minute. It was extremely warm.

"Wow, it's actually nice being cold for a change." I laughed. He was funny. I could see Angela looking at me oddly.

"I'll be right back." He nodded and let go of my hand.

"What?" I moved over next to Angela.

"It's just you two seem like Jake and me, when we're on good terms. Like siblings."

"So?" Angela and Jacob seemed like they were really good friends, except for when they were in an argument. And besides, what was wrong with having friends that weren't your species?

"Just," she paused for a moment as if thinking about how to say something. "Be careful, don't get too dependant on Paul, because werewolves, they have quite a temper, and they don't tend to stick around when they're annoyed about something. I speak from experience." She smiled at me. Was she refering to something that had happened to her? "Here." She offered her hand out to me. I grabbed it.

_Annoyance at all the rain in Forks, Edward annoyed at school ,black eyes, Edward leaving for a while, Edward back, nice, gold eyes, Billy Black, telling to stay away. Trip to beach, Edward vampire. Meadow. Birthday, Jasper, danger, Edward, leaving. _An overwhelming amount of emotion began to pour into my thoughts. Psycometry had never done this before, maybe it was Angela, but she didn't seem to be doing anything. Seeing my expression, she looked confused. This whole, looking into the past thing, must bring emotions with it. The future didn't because they hadn't experienced it yet. Her face relaxed when she saw understanding wash over my face. I concentrated again, running in autopilot.

_Edward gone, Jacob there. Motorcycles, Edward's voice. Cliff diving. Jacob, werewolf. Jacob, best friend. Alice, back. Edward, Volturi, sunlight. Racing to get him. Jacob, mad. Motorcycle, grounded. Edward, back. Proposal. _ I smiled. _Vote to be changed. Carlisle promise. Victoria back. Jacob, asking to choose. Edward, being good about it. Jacob, kiss. Punch. Edward threaten Jacob. Jacob, protect, threaten to lose life in battle. Kiss again. Choice. Edward. Jacob, run._

I stopped. I had seen, and felt, enough.

"Wow, all of that, Jacob made you choose?"

"Yeah, it was the hardest time of my life, I knew I could never leave Edward, but I had learned I loved Jacob too. I chose Edward though. That's why I was so happy when I learned Jacob had imprinted. But really, Scarlett, please be careful, you can't depend on a werewolf."

"Angela, you think I-. No- Me, and Paul- Never!" I started laughing. "Paul has imprinted! I love Matt, I'd never go for him over Matt, no offense to him of course. But, Ang, I will be careful, I promise." She nodded again, smiling.

"That's what I thought. You never know what might happen. It's possible to love two people at the same time."

I laughed. "Paul's not my type"

"Good." She said seriously.

We had reached the house, I moved back over to run next to Paul.

"Hey, my hands burning again. Cool it, will you?" I grabbed his hand. We stopped at the front door and walked inside. All the Cullens were in the living room. Emmett on the couch watching TV, did that guy do anything else? And the others, were perched around staring at us.

"Man, what reeks?" Emmet looked up from the TV.

"You." Jacob replied. Angela rolled her eyes, but quickly filled the Cullens in on the new plan. Alice looked annoyed because she couldn't see anything with the wolves now involved. Matt moved over to me and stared at my hand and Pauls. Mine was actually heating up. It was an odd sensation.

"What are you doing?" Matt looked pointedly at Paul, who didn't react.

"I'm getting cooled off. I can't get it cold any other way, so…" He trailed off.

"Go hold hands with someone else, not my girlfriend." This gave me an idea. Maybe Matt would propose if he got jealous.

"Back off, I imprinted."

"On Scarlett?" His eyes got huge and his hands curled into fists.

"Not on me you dummy, on another girl, calm down. But seriously Matt, you can't expect me to date you forever, I mean I could date Seth, or someone." At the sound of the words 'date' and 'Seth' in a sentence, Seth looked up.

"What?"

"Isn't what I said pretty clear?" I grinned, this was fun.

"Yes, I mean, what the, oh my god!" He walked out of the room silently reprimanding himself for supposedly being an idiot.

"Did you mean what you said about dating Seth?" Paul looked at me.

"Of course not. I just wanted to see what would happen." I laughed. Paul smirked. But, I still let go of his hand.

"Can you cool my hand off?" Seth leapt off the couch eagerly.

"Sorry, my hand's all warm now." His shoulders fell. He looked so sad, I wondered how many times he'd been rejected in his life.

"Hey, but let's see how much this cools you off." I gave him a quick hug. His eyes lit up and he went back to sit on the couch with a smug expression on his face.

"We should decide who's going to fight who." Edward said.

"Good idea. Who wants Heidi?" I asked, I knew the members of the Volturi off by heart.

"I'll take her." Rosalie volunteered.

"Okay." I smiled at her. "I'll take Alec. We trained together, it should be interesting. Jane?"

"Got her." Alice motioned to herself..

I nodded. "Demetri?" Edward started to volunteer, but Matt came running back into the room.

"Demetri is mine. This is personal." I smiled slightly at his reaction.

"Okay then. Emmett, you and Felix fight the same."

"I'll take Aro." Carisle said.

"Renata should be fun for me. We'll see who gets to be maid-of-honour at you wedding." Angela smiled at me. I looked at Matt. He wasn't paying attention. I rolled my eyes.

"Caius will be mine." Jasper offered.

"I'll take Marcus." Jason said.

"I suppose I'll fight with Chelsea." Esme smiled grimly.

"I guess I'll take Afton and Santiago then." Edward shrugged.

"We'll be there for backup." The wolves nodded at Jacob.

The phone rang.

"Eleazar is just confirming his role in the plan." Alice looked at Carlisle.

"Hello Eleazar." He answered.

"Where would you like us to be during the fight?" I heard him ask.

"I prefer you were all at home- but tell the others to wait at our house. It's close enough to the clearing as any. If we need help advance as you wish."

"Thanks Carlisle." I heard the click of the receiver. They were gone.

"Are we ready?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"I think so." Carlisle sighed.

"Then let's fight!" He said enthusiastically.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"How long Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"A few hours. That's only a guess. I can't see with the dogs around. Someone please put them in the backyard? They stink." Alice said sourly.

"Seth, give me your hand." I told him. He put his palm on mine eagerly.

"You're right. It will be a few hours." I took my hand away immediately.

"Huh? How do you know?" Alice spluttered.

"Psycometry. I can see the past present and future. It's Aro's, Edward's and your power all mixed."

"Nice. We have a new mind reader AND fortune teller." She muttered.

"Relax Alice. I can only see a person's future if I touch them. I can't see things like you- same for Edward's power. It's different."

"Good."

Everyone dispersed from the little group. The atmosphere was getting tenser as time passed. Our eyes were all filled with worry. All earlier optimism seemed to have disappeared. I still had hope though. We'd get through it.

Angela

"Edward? Tell me how Renata's shield works? Is it like Jason's?" I asked, as I sat on the couch next to him. He put his arms around me as if I needed comforting. He looked like he needed it more.

"She only shields the people she touches. That's why you will always see her around Aro. She can shield herself too. Your illusions may not work. Jason will try to prevent that though. Also, as long as you can project on to everyone else, you'll be fine." He smiled.

"_We'll_ be fine." I corrected.

"If by chance we don't make it, just remember that I love you." He smiled.

"Love you too."

Alice and Jasper had joined us in the living room.

"Alice, aside from the wolves- who do you see winning? Us?" I asked.

"I see us winning- with a few minor casualties. Unless we surrender, someone is going to get hurt. But-"

"How badly?" Jasper asked, cutting in.

"Not too severe. Besides, they heal fast." She seemed to have decided not to complete the rest of her last sentence.

"A wolf?" Edward asked. He paused. "Oh."

I wasn't stupid. They were talking about Jacob. It was last spring all over again.

"Jake!" I called. He was outside with his pack brothers.

He raced inside as if a dog whistle was blown. He was in human form though. So were Seth and Paul.

He cringed at the scene. Edward's arms around me, Alice and Jasper in a similar position. He could feel the mood just as well as Jasper could.

"Be careful okay? We don't need a repeat of last spring." I told him, sternly. "Same for you two." I added, looking at Seth and Paul.

"Same for you. Be careful. All of you." Paul looked around the room. Esme and Carlisle walked in and Rosalie and Emmett followed. Matt, Scarlett and Jason walked in together and so did. Scarlett looked annoyed. Jason sat down on the couch. Scarlett and Matt were the only ones left standing. They weren't holding hands either. Even Emmett and Rose were together.

"I want all of you to be cautious. No matter how much of a chance we have, we can't get too cocky." Scarlett looked to everyone. "I can't bear to lose any of you. I love you all."

Matt walked over to her and took her hand. She brushed him off and came to sit next to me.

"We love you." I smiled and hugged her.

Matt wouldn't take no for an answer. He joined Scarlett on the couch.

"I love you too." He whispered.

"Not enough I guess." She shrugged. "I love you though."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I know proposals are-"

Alice cut her off. "They're coming."

"We need to get to the clearing now. I can hear them. They're not very far. They think we'll be at the house." Edward added.

"We need to lead them to the clearing." Emmett got up and raced out the door. Everyone followed. It was funny watching him run. His emotions were mixed. Scared. Happy. Worried. Excited. That was Emmett.

The unusually sunny day had turned in to a mix of grey haze. We each took positions and stood in a line. A united front. As we waited, a line of black emerged through the haze.


End file.
